ÁMAME COMO LO HACES TÚ
by SerenaChibaMoon
Summary: Serena Tsukino es un típica estudiante de Universidad vive en un departamento con su mejor amiga Mina Aino. Serena se queda sin dinero este mes para pagar su parte de la renta, por lo que gracias a sus amigos toma la decisión de buscar trabajo. Lo que no sabe es que su mundo está punto de cambiar cuando se haga la Asistente Personal del famoso empresario Darien Chiba.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco en la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**ÁMAME COMO LO HACES TÚ **

**Capítulo 1**

En un complejo de departamentos cercano a la Universidad de Tokio, se encontraban en un departamento del 3er piso, 2 hermosas rubias de 22 años preparándose para ir a sus respectivas clases en la Universidad.

La primera rubia tenía la piel blanca y tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana y sus ojos eran tan azules como el mismo cielo, su nombre era Serena Tsukino, mientras que la otra rubia era igual de hermosa, piel blanca y ojos azules como los de su amiga se llamaba Mina Aino, lo único que las diferenciaba eran sus peinados, Serena usaba un par de chunguitos y Mina usaba su cabello a media cola adornándola un enorme lazo dependiendo de la ropa que anda se lo ponía de un color distinto. Se conocían desde que ingresaron a la Secundaria, desde ese entonces se volvieron inseparables, todos los que las conocía creían que eran hermanas gemelas.

Desde que salieron de la Preparatoria, ambas soñaban con estudiar juntas en la misma Universidad, aunque fuera en carreras distintas. Al enterarse que ingresarían en la misma, decidieron alquilar un departamento juntas cerca de ella, para poder evitar llegar tarde a sus clases, como siempre acostumbraban desde que se conocieron. Mina entró a estudiar Periodismo, mientras que Serena entró a estudiar Literatura.

Serena estaba muy preocupada, ya que se había gastado toda la mesada que le enviaban sus padres, para poder sobrevivir un poco en la Universidad, no sabía qué hacer, para pagar la parte de su renta que estaba próximo en llegar. No quería llamar a sus padres para pedirles más dinero, ya que sabía como iban a reaccionar, por lo que decidió sacar sus ahorros de su hermoso cerdito Mr. Pig.

-Serena, apúrate se nos va hacer tarde.

-Ya voy, espera tengo que hacer algo importante primero.- En ese instante entra Mina a la habitación de Serena.

-Oye, ¿por qué tardas tan…? Serena, no me digas que te quedaste sin mesada.

-Sí, Mina no sé qué hacer y este es el último recurso que tengo, ya casi tengo que pagar mi parte de la renta.

-Ay, amiga. Pero si sigues asaltando la panza de Mr. Piggie, jamás tendrás el dinero suficiente para comprar el auto que quieres y sobre la renta no te preocupes este mes pagaré por ti.

-No Mina, ¿estás loca? Tú necesitas parte de lo que ganas en la Editorial, para comprar tus cosas caras.- Mina entró a trabajar en la Editorial más famosa de todo Tokio llamada "Diosa Venus", ella era la encargada de dar consejos de belleza en una pequeña columna de una de sus famosas revistas de espectáculos llamada "Moonlight".-Con respecto al auto lo sé, estaba muy cerca de tener todo el dinero, hasta le dije a Kelvin que ya casi tenía todo para comprar su auto.

-Yo sé, sabes que me gusta ayudarte, además, sólo sería por este mes. No es que me vaya a morir sin comprar las últimas tendencias y sobre el auto, tú si estás loca, ¿cómo vas a comprarle ese auto tan fuera de moda a Kelvin? Te lo advierto, si compras esa chatarra, ni me pidas que suba en él.

-Oye, no le digas así a fénix.

-No puede ser, ya le pusiste nombre. Bueno, Serena apúrate termina de asaltar a Mr. Piggie y vámonos no quiero llegar tarde a clases.

-Está bien, está bien, vámonos.

Serena apresurada va al baño, seguida por Mina, se ven por el espejo por última vez, agarran sus bolsos y salen del departamento. Al subir en el ascensor Mina, empieza a suspirar con tristeza, a lo que Serena no pasó por desapercibida.

-Mina, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Es Yaten verdad?

-Sí, Serena a ti no te puedo mentir, porque eres mi mejor amiga. La verdad es que, me volví a pelear con él y creo que voy a terminar con él.

-Ay, Mina desde la Preparatoria dices lo mismo y siempre terminas volviendo con él.

-Ya sé, ya sé él es muy guapo, un poco amargado y arrogante. Esta vez es en serio, terminaré con él, ya casi nos falta 4 semanas para salir de la Universidad y nos espera una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, ¿no crees me merezco un cambio?

-Mmm, no sé Mina ver para creer. Oye, ¿vas a ir a la Editorial hoy?

-No, Serena hoy tengo libre, mañana si iré y tengo mucho por hacer, no sé qué publicar para mi columna.

-Tranquila, amiga algo se te ocurrirá. Mejor apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde.

Al llegar a la Universidad, cada una se fue a sus respectivos salones. Durante las clases, Serena no dejaba la preocupación sobre la renta, se sentía tan mal el depender de su amiga Mina, después se lo pagaría no sabía cómo, pero se lo pagaría de alguna manera. Pasaron varias horas y la campana sonó a las 12 en punto de la tarde, Serena se quedó de ver con Mina en la cafetería, al llegar la vió muy cariñosa con su novio Yaten y también estaba Seiya su hermano. Los 4 se conocían desde la Preparatoria y ambos hermanos decidieron entrar a la misma Universidad que ellas, para tenerlas cerca.

Yaten escogió la carrera de Derecho, mientras que Seiya decidió estudiar Fotografía. Yaten estaba muy enamorado de Mina, tenía 5 años de relación con ella, no podía tenerla lejos, por otra parte el pobre de su hermano, siempre ha estado enamorado de Serena desde la Preparatoria, mas ella no le hacía caso, ya que sólo lo veía como un amigo y nada más, mas no le importaba con tal de tenerla cerca.

-¡Hola, Serena! Uy, te ves mal.

-¡Hola, Yaten! ¿Tanto se me nota?

-¡Hola, Bombón! Te guardé un lugar, siéntate.

-Gracias, Seiya.

-¿Y cuéntanos que es lo que te sucede, Serena? Bueno Mina algo nos contó, pero es mejor, que tú nos cuentes todo.

-Ay, pues por donde empiezo. La verdad es que me gasté toda mi mesada y no sé como pagar mi parte de la renta de este mes, tuve que asaltar a Mr. Pig para solventar mis gastos de esta semana y ni siquiera me quedó para comprar el almuerzo de esta semana.

-¿En qué te gastaste la mesada? Y por lo del almuerzo, no te preocupes, yo te invito.

-Gracias, Seiya. Me lo gasté en un libro de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta".

-¡Estás loca! Ese libro es demasiado caro.

-Lo sé, Mina fui una tonta. Pero, valió la pena, ya sabes como soy de romántica, además, William Shakespeare es uno de mis escritores favoritos.

-¿No intentaste, pedirle dinero a tus padres?

-Prefiero no intentarlo Yaten, yo sé como son ellos y lo que piensan de mí: "Que soy una irresponsable y que nunca voy a cambiar".

-Sí, tienen razón. Debes ser más responsable Serena y administrar bien tu dinero.

-¡Oye, Yaten no te voy a permitir que seas tan malo con mi amiga! Además, yo le dije que este mes pagaba su parte.

-Tranquila, Mina. Yaten tiene razón soy una irresponsable y te prometo que de alguna forma te pagaré.

-Bombón y ¿no has pensado en buscar trabajo de medio tiempo?

-No, Seiya. No lo había pensado.

-Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir trabajo con unos contactos que tenemos de la familia.

-No Seiya, eres muy amable, pero prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. De hecho mañana tenemos libre, me voy a dedicar a comprar varios periódicos y encontraré trabajo a como dé lugar.

-Ese es el entusiasmo amiga.

-Gracias, Mina.

-Bueno, Señoritas nosotros invitamos sus almuerzos, así que pidan lo que gusten.

-Tampoco, así hermano. ¿Qué quieres mi amor?

-Tú sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Y tu Bombón? No te limites en pedir, yo pago.

-Gracias, Seiya. Quiero sólo una ensalada, no tengo ánimos para comer demasiado.

-Tonterías, Bombón, debes comer algo. Nos faltan como 2 clases para terminar el día y debes tener fuerza para continuar.

-Sí, tienes razón. Entonces, sorpréndeme.- Serena le guiñó el ojo a Seiya y este se puso rojo y se fue con su hermano Yaten a pedir los almuerzos.

-Ahora que estamos solas cuéntame, ¿aún no terminaste con Yaten?

-No, Serena, aún no lo hago. Pero esta noche lo haré, me invitó a su departamento y ahí lo terminaré.

-Está bien, Mina espero y esta vez sí termines con él.

Después de varios minutos, ambos hermanos llegaron con los almuerzos y pasaron el resto de la hora de almuerzo platicando y bromeando. Para hacer que Serena se olvidara un poco de su preocupación, aunque Yaten era un amargado tenía un gran sentido del humor, se preocupaba por su novia y su amiga, a ambas les debía mucho, ellas los habían ayudado a él y a su hermano a adaptarse en la Ciudad y en la Preparatoria, ya que venían desde Yokohama.

Al paso de 4 hrs, Serena al escuchar la campana salió a prisa para encontrarse en las afueras de la Universidad con Mina, pero se encontró con Seiya hablando con Kelvin.

-¡Hola, Señorita Serena!

-¡Hola, Kelvin! Ya te dije que no me digas así, sólo dime Serena.

-Disculpa, pero no me acostumbro. Jejejeje.

-Pues deberías, estamos en la Universidad y pues todos somos amigos.

-Sí, tienes razón, Serena.

-Así, me gusta. Oye, Seiya, ¿y Mina?

-No debe de tardar, Yaten la fue a recoger a su salón.

-Serena, ¿y cuándo me comprarás mi auto?

-Kelvin, estaba cerca de tener todo el dinero, pero este mes tuve una emergencia y asalté a Mr. Pig.

-Comprendo, mas yo necesito vender mi auto, lo antes posible.

-Te entiendo, Kelvin.- Serena estaba triste le gustaba mucho el auto de Kelvin su fénix como le puso, era un BMW convertible negro del 90 algo maltratado, para ella era algo hermoso, quería hacerle unos arreglos y pintarlo de rojo. Ahora sin estar cerca de comprarlo, se sentía decepcionada, sabía que tenía la culpa.

-Serena, mira ahí vienen Yaten y Mina.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, Mina, ¿te irás conmigo a casa?

-No Serena, Yaten me invitó a comer, luego iremos a su departamento.

-Está bien. No llegues tarde.

-Sí, mamá. Jajajaja, tranquila amiga, no tardaremos mucho.

-Bueno, chicos. Los dejamos.

-También, me voy. Adiós, a todos.

-Adiós, Serena.

Yaten y Mina se dirigen al estacionamiento y se suben en un auto gris, no tan moderno era un Toyota del 2002. Serena da un suspiro y resignada a quedarse sola en el departamento se fue, no sin antes ser llamada por Seiya.

-¡Bombón! Espera, te acompaño a tu departamento.

-Sí, claro, Seiya.- Siguen caminando.

-Bombón, me preguntaba, ¿si querías salir conmigo esta noche? Es para que te distraigas y dejes de pensar en tu preocupación un rato.

-¿Me estás invitando a una cita?

-No no es una cita, es una salida de amigos nada más, jejejeje.

-Mmm, está bien me convenciste. ¿A qué horas pasas por mí?

-Como a las 9, ¿te parece?

-Está bien, te esperaré.

-Paso por ti, ¿en qué piso vives?

-En el 3er piso, departamento 106.

-Listo, vendré por ti.- Llegan a la puerta principal de su edificio y Seiya se inclina como un príncipe, le agarra la mano a Serena y luego besa su dorso. Ella se queda desconcertada, por esa reacción de parte de él.

-Has…hasta luego, Seiya.

-Hasta luego, Bombón.

Serena entró al ascensor, pensando sobre la cita que tendría con Seiya, su preocupación la renta y el auto que quería comprar.

-_Será que hice bien, espero que Seiya no se haga falsas esperanzas conmigo. Sólo lo veo como un amigo y nada más, es una salida de amigos no una cita, debo de dejárselo en claro._

Seiya pidió un taxi, estaba muy feliz no podía creer que Serena hubiera aceptado salir con él. Tal vez, el destino estaba de su parte.

-_No lo puedo creer, después de 5 años Serena quiere salir conmigo, haré que esta cita sea inolvidable para ella. Voy hacer que se enamoré de mí y quiera ser mi novia, la amo, la amo. ¡Qué emocionado estoy, ya quiero que sean las 9pm para verla!_

Al abrir el ascensor en su piso, Serena sacó su llave del bolso y entró a su departamento, tiró su bolso en el sillón entró a la cocina, se puso a prepararse un sándwich y un poco de té de manzanilla. Cuando tuvo todo listo, se sentó en el sillón, encendió el televisor, empezó a pasar los canales y como no había nada interesante que ver lo apagó.

Serena como sabía que tardaba mucho en alistarse, agarró su bolso, se dirigió hasta su habitación, lo tiró en su cama y se dispuso a buscar que ponerse para su salida con Seiya. Buscó en su armario y encontró un hermoso vestido rosa de tirantes corto, cuya falda le llegaba 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla, también unas zapatillas rosas con fajitas de tacón. Eran perfectos, los accesorios lo vería después cuando estuviera lista, escogió su ropa interior también rosa y entró con rápidez al baño para ducharse.

Cuando salió, se apuró en ponerse su ropa interior, miró el reloj en su viejo y confiable Nokia que eran como las 7:30pm, aunque tuviera suficiente tiempo tenía que hacer muchas cosas para quedar lista.

-_Debería cancelar la cita, ay qué voy hacer. Ya que no puedo echarme para atrás, además necesito distraerme un rato. Tal vez, no sea tan malo salir con Seiya, él es muy romántico y tal vez logre sorprenderme. ¡Qué cosas digo, sólo es una cita de amigos! Ya por la preocupación estoy desvariando, bueno Serena alístate, no hagas esperar mucho a Seiya._

Serena ya estaba casi lista, fue a su tocador escogió una pulsera de perlas rosa pálido, aretes largos en forma de mariposas rosas pálido. Sólo le faltaba su peinado, decidió hacerse una moña alta, fue a buscar su armario un bolso que combinara era blanco con detalles en rosa pálido, metió su celular y su llave. Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el sillón a esperar la llegada de Seiya, volvió a ver el reloj de su celular ya eran las 8:50pm, luego en ese instante tocaron el timbre del departamento, dejó su bolso en el sillón y se dirigió a responder a la puerta.

-¡Hola, Bombón! Veo que estás lista, ¿te emocionaste con nuestra salida?

-Para nada, Seiya y, ¿eso qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Bueno, la verdad es que, yo si estaba emocionado de salir contigo, jejejeje.

-Sí, me imagino. Bueno y, ¿a dónde me llevarás?

-¿Qué te parece ir a comer al Crown?

-¿A comer helados?

-Sí, tal y como lo hacíamos cuando íbamos a la Preparatoria. ¿Te parece la idea o si gustas vamos a otro lado?

-_Tonto, ¿no ve que me puse este vestido porque pensé que me llevaría a cenar a un restaurante lujoso?- _Pensaba Serena para sí, estaba atónita apenas empezaba la noche y todo estaba saliendo mal.-Sí, está bien, Seiya.

-Espera, voy por tu bolso, para irnos.

-Gracias Seiya, eres muy amable. Recuerda, sólo es una salida de amigos, no una cita.

-Tranquila, Bombón, lo sé.- Seiya se entristece un poco y finge una sonrisa.

Seiya recogió el bolso del sillón y ambos se dirigieron afuera del departamento, no sin antes que Serena cerrara la puerta con su llave.

Serena pasó mal la noche, Seiya estuvo muy nervioso tiró su helado encima de su vestido, casi le roba un beso e hizo que Serena perdiera un tacón de sus zapatillas y casi cayera en una alcantarilla, fue la peor "salida entre amigos" que tuvo.

Al llegar al departamento, Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla a Seiya y este se disculpó por todo lo malo que pasó en su salida, ella sólo se dignó en sonreírle y decirle "No te preocupes" y así, que se fuera tranquilo. Cerró la puerta y se fue inmediatamente en su habitación, luego empezó a escuchar al lado de la pared de su habitación unos gemidos.

-_Ay, no puede ser. ¿No era que Mina, estaría toda la noche en el departamento de Yaten? Bueno ya que, tendré que dormir con esos ruidos de gata en celo que hace Mina y los ruidos de poseído de Yaten._

Serena se apuró en quitarse su vestido y tirarlo en el cesto de ropa sucia, ponerse la pijama, lavarse los dientes y ponerse su almohada en su cabeza, para ver si así, podía tratar de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se levantó, ya eran las 7am y vio a Mina con una enorme bata despedirse de Yaten, a él se veía muy triste.

-¡Vaya, qué buena noche tuviste ayer! Pensé que te ibas a quedar en el departamento de Yaten, no que te lo traerías aquí.

-Ay, amiga. Hoy si te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, ¿no?

-¡Y quien no, con los ruidos tan fuertes que estaban haciendo Yaten y tú!

-Tampoco exageres, Serena.

-Por lo que veo, lograste terminar con Yaten. No puedo creerlo.

-Pues créelo, amiga. Desde hoy, soy una mujer completamente soltera.

-Bueno cuéntame, ¿porque ustedes vinieron aquí?

-La verdad es que, después de que salimos a comer al restaurante de siempre. Caminamos hacía el Parque No.10, platicamos un rato le dije todo, que ya no quería estar con él y luego me dijo que quería tan sólo despedirse, bueno ya sabes el resto de la historia. Además, no podíamos despedirnos en su departamento hubiera sido difícil para él dejarme ir, tu sabes nunca se ha dejado resistir por mis encantos.- Dijo Mina de forma pícara.

-Pero, ¡NO DEBISTE HABERLO HECHO AQUÍ! No sabes cuánto me costó dormir, después de lo mal que lo pasé anoche.

-Ay, ya, por lo menos yo la pasé bien y él también pudo despedirse de la mejor manera. Deberías saberlo, Serena. ¿Cómo es eso que lo pasaste mal anoche?

-¡MINA! Sabes que soy virgen y ya que remedio, te contaré todo. Salí con Seiya.

-Lo sé, por eso es que no has sabido disfrutar de la vida, si quieres te enseño. Espera un momento, ¡SALISTE CON SEIYA! No te creo, tú y él, él y tú, ambos, ¿en una cita?

-¡ESTÁS LOCA, MINA! Yo estoy esperando a enamorarme del chico indicado y así entregarme por completo y no fue una cita, fue una salida de amigos. Acepté para distraerme un poco, desde que salimos se lo dejé claro, que no era una cita. Me invitó al Crown y yo andaba con un vestido elegante, luego se puso nervioso derramó su helado en mi vestido, por último trató de besarme pero hizo que se me rompiera un tacón y casi caigo en una alcantarilla. Fue la peor salida, que tuve en mi vida.

-Jajajajajaja.- Mina se tiró en el piso a reírse.

-¡MINA!

-Ya tranquila, Serena. Pobre Seiya, tu sabes que él ha estado enamorado de ti desde la Preparatoria, de seguro quería impresionarte.

-Pues no le salió, además, a él lo veo como un amigo.

-Mmm, él no va ni se rendirá tan fácilmente, hasta que le digas que SI.

-Que siga esperando, ya le he dicho, lo que siento por él.

-Bueno, Serena cambiando de tema. ¿Vas a ir a encontrar trabajo?

-Sí, después de lo que pasó anoche, estoy completamente decidida. Además, como tú lo habías dicho falta poco para que salgamos de la Universidad y pues tenía pensado, que ambas podríamos rentar otro departamento con más espacio y más privacidad.

-Me parece estupenda la idea, jajajajajaja, aunque lo de la privacidad, no creo que puedas tenerla. Deberías acostumbrarte a mis ruidos, tal vez aprender algo o unirte a la fiesta.

-¡MINA! YA BASTA EN SERIO. YO NO SOY TAN RARA COMO TÚ.- Serena se puso roja como un tomate, por el comentario de su amiga.

-Jajajajajaja, una vez que lo pruebas, no lo puedes dejar de probar.

-Ay, Mina, que loca que estás.

-Pero, así me quieres, ¿no?

-Sí, porque eres mi mejor amiga y como una hermana para mí.

-Mmm, bueno estuvo muy entretenida la plática, así que te dejo debo alistarme para ir a trabajar y tú debes ir a buscar trabajo.

-Sí, tienes razón, Mina.

Ambas se dirigieron sus respectivas habitaciones, para darse un baño. Serena buscó una blusa celeste, un jeans azul, unas tenis y ropa interior blanca, cuando salió del baño se hizo su famoso peinado de chunguitos, se vistió con la ropa que eligió, luego, salió a prepararse a la cocina unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja.

Mina salió con su ropa de marca y a la moda para ir a la editorial, era un saco verde oscuro, una minifalda del mismo color y la blusa de adentro era blanca, andaba el cabello suelto. Agarró una tostada con mermelada, se la comió con suma rápidez, tomó un sorbo rápido a su jugo de naranja que Serena le había dejado y se despidió de su amiga. por lo visto iba un poco tarde para la Editorial.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Este es mi nuevo fic, espero les guste. Lo iba hacer con La Dama oculta Mistress9, pero ella anda en la Universidad así que le dedico con mucho amor este fic. Mistress espero me leas pronto. **_

_**Chicos espero sus reviews y no se preocupen no dejaré de escribir "Los Creadores del Universo". Chao a todos, nos leemos pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 2**

Después de disfrutar su desayuno, Serena fue a su habitación, a buscar en su armario un bolso más acorde con su vestimenta, además, era su día libre, no debía llevar gran cosa para ir a comprar los periódicos del día. Dinero no le faltaba, ya que, tenía todo lo que le había sacado el día anterior a Mr. Pig.

-_Bueno listo todo, me iré a comprar todos los periódicos que sean necesarios. Necesito trabajo urgente, debo pagarle a Mina mi parte de la renta y luego ver juntas un nuevo departamento para tener más privacidad, no quiero volver a pasar por lo de anoche._\- Dijo Serena pensando para sí, recordando los gemidos de Mina y Yaten.- _¡Qué desagradable! Ay no, aunque no los haya visto no puedo evitar tener esa imagen de ellos 2 desnudos teniendo sexo._\- Sacudiendo su cabeza, para olvidar esa imagen, Serena se dirige a la puerta del departamento y luego cierra con llave.

Serena caminó una hora hacia algunos puestos de revistas y periódicos de Tokio, compró gran variedad de periódicos y todos se los pusieron en una sola bolsa, ella se sentía muy exhausta por el peso de la bolsa y entonces decidió pasar por el Crown para comprarse un gran helado de fresas con jarabe de chocolate. Aunque haya tenido anoche una mala experiencia ahí, no quiere decir que deje de ir, además, no fue su culpa si no la de Seiya. Entra al Crown y se sienta en un cubículo cerca de una ventana y se acerca un mesero muy guapo, de cabello rubio, alto y hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Hola, Señorita! ¡Bienvenida al Crown! ¿Desea pedir algo de nuestro menú de helados?

-Sí, quiero un helado de fresa con bastantes fresas encima y mucho jarabe de chocolate.

-Sí, claro enseguida se lo traigo.

-Gracias.- Serena se quedó pensando, no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de trabajo tenía que buscar, ya que, no sabía para lo que era buena. Esperaba que algo le apareciera, no tenía que perder la fe, en ese instante, vió entrar al Crown a Yaten estaba muy triste y estaba acompañado por una pelirroja_.- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Tan rápido se olvidó de Mina? Si apenas hasta hoy se despidieron definitivamente, bueno sin contar los ruidos de sexo de anoche. Mmm, esto está muy extraño, debo averiguar qué es lo que está sucediendo._

De repente, Yaten logra reconocer a Serena saludándola con una mano y una media sonrisa en su rostro, la chica que lo acompañaba le hizo una seña para que se fuera a sentar donde estaba ella, mientras que ella respondía una llamada que le acababa de entrar a su celular.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bueno no tan bien como tú, pero si bien.

-Ay, Serena. Estoy tan mal, jamás pensé que por mi actitud tarde o temprano terminaría con Mina.

-Tranquilo, Yaten. Ponte a pensar que las cosas pasan por algo y ahora lo que debes de hacer es concentrarte en lo último que falta de tu carrera y en seguir con tu vida normal.

-Para mi va ser difícil, aunque falta poco para que salgamos todos los días veré a Mina, no sé si pueda seguir sin ella, la amo demasiado y lo sabes.

-Lo sé, desde la Preparatoria han estado juntos y pues como todo tiene un comienzo y un final.

-Serena, yo quería formar una familia con ella. El día de Nuestra Graduación, le iba a pedir matrimonio, ahora no sé qué haré sin Mina, ella era mi todo.

-Ya Yaten, no te lamentes y dime, ¿has visto a Seiya?- Dijo Serena sin querer.-_Tonta, ¿porqué se me ocurre preguntar por ese idiota?_

-No, lo he visto. De hecho, apenas llegué a mi departamento, vi la puerta de su habitación cerrada, sólo me duché rápidamente y tuve que irme a recoger a mi prima al aeropuerto. ¿Por qué, pasó algo entre ustedes?

-Jajajaja, no pasó nada. ¿Cómo tú prima? No sabía que tuvieras una.

-Sí, es la chica con la que me viste entrar y bueno nunca me ha gustado hablar sobre mi familia.

En ese instante, llega la pelirroja al cubículo donde estaban ellos para sentarse al lado de Yaten.

-Disculpa primo. Tenía que atender esta llamada, eran mis padres querían saber si ya había llegado a Japón.

-Tranquila, prima. Oh, Serena, ella es mi prima, Kakyuu.

-Mucho gusto, soy Serena Tsukino.

-Un placer, Kakyuu Kou, para servirte. Oye, ¿eres la misma Serena de la que me platicaba mucho, mi primo Seiya?

-Eh, ¿Seiya ha hablado de mi?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes no han sido cosas malas, si no todo lo contrario eres igual a como él te describió.

-_Ese tonto de Seiya, uy, no quiero ni verlo.-_ Dijo Serena pensando para sí.-Jajajajaja y tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, soy de Yokohama, al igual que mis primos. Lo que pasa es que mis papás, me mandaron a estudiar a Francia y bueno ya terminé la Universidad, así que, tenía que volver a ver a mi familia, en especial a mis amados primos.

-Mmm, debe ser bonito conocer la Capital de la moda y del amor, ¿no?

-La verdad si, Paris es muy hermoso y de noche, lo es aún más. Dime Serena, ¿tú nunca has viajado a otro país?

-No, pero me gustaría. Espero que mi sueño de ser una gran escritora famosa, se cumpla y pueda viajar a varios países.

-¡Vaya! Me imagino que estudias Literatura.

-Sí, en la misma Universidad que Yaten y Seiya.

-Serena, ¿lograste encontrar trabajo?

-Mmm no, Yaten no he revisado los periódicos que compré, apenas llegue al departamento los reviso todos.

-Espero que encuentres trabajo, Serena.

-También eso espero. La verdad, quiero comprar el auto de Kelvin, pagarle a Mina el dinero de mi parte de la renta y también tener lo suficiente, para encontrar un nuevo departamento para ambas.

-¿Cómo se cambiarán de departamento?

-Sí, después de los ruidos de anoche pues, se lo propuse y no le pareció mala la idea. Además, debemos hacer un cambio con esta nueva etapa que pronto empezaremos y también es porque quiero mi privacidad.

-Jajajaja, ya entiendo.- Dijo Yaten un poco apenado por lo ocurrido, pasando una mano sobre su cabello.-Bueno, sabes que fue idea de ella, ¿verdad?

-Sí me contó todo, no te preocupes.- Dijo Serena y en ese momento Yaten comenzó a ponerse algo triste, entonces ella decidió cambiar de tema.-Mmm, ¿a dónde estará el mesero con mi helado?- En ese momento llegaba el mesero con una enorme copa de helado.

-Aquí tiene, Señorita. Su helado de fresa con jarabe de chocolate. Ah, ¡bienvenidos al Crown! ¿Desean pedir algo de nuestro menú?

-Mmm, bueno no conozco bien este lugar, así que ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Bueno nuestra especialidad de la casa es la Banana Split con 3 sabores de helado al gusto, diversas frutas y jarabe de chocolate también al gusto.

-Está bien, tráeme una Banana Split con helado de fresa, chocolate y vainilla con bastante jarabe de chocolate. Tu primo, ¿no vas a querer nada?

-No, no quiero nada.

-Primo, pide algo así te olvidas un poco de la tristeza que te traes.

-Mmm, está bien, está bien. Tráigame una malteada de chocolate extra grande.

-Sí, como ordenen, enseguida se los traigo- El mesero dio una sonrisa y se retiró de la mesa.

-¡Vaya, Yaten! Tu tristeza desvaneció al grosero y amargado que llevas dentro, jajajajajaja.

-Oye, prima no te burles estoy pasando por una ruptura, no tengo ánimos ni siquiera de bromear.

-Tranquilo primo, sólo quería que sonrieras un poco, no me gusta verte tan triste.- Yaten le hace una cara de disgusto.-Serena, ¿vas a comer todo eso?

-Sí, jejejeje. Ando exhausta, así que me merezco consentirme un poco. Además, Yaten me conoce y sabe lo mucho que me que gusta comer.

-Exacto, Serena pese a tener un buen apetito, conserva un buen cuerpo.

-Gracias, Yaten.- Serena se sonroja.

Luego de varios minutos, el mesero llegó con los pedidos de Kakyuu y Yaten. Serena no paraba de comer, su enorme copa de helado y ellos no dejaban de verla con gracia por como saboreaba su helado, parecía una niña pequeña comiendo por primera vez una copa helado. Los 3 pasaron conversando y Serena no paraba de contar anécdotas sobre su vida en la Preparatoria con los hermanos Kou y su mejor amiga Mina.

Cuando terminaron Kakyuu por cortesía pagó todo y se fue con su primo hacia su hotel para dejar el equipaje, Serena se despidió y se dirigió hacia su departamento. Abrió la puerta, puso la bolsa de periódicos en la mesa de la cocina, se fue a su habitación para dejar su bolso en la cama, se cambió de zapatos se puso unas pantuflas de conejo, sacó un par de marcadores de su bolso de la Universidad y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar su búsqueda de trabajo, empezó a señalar varios anuncios de empleo y a llamar pero en todos les respondían lo mismo "Lo siento, Señorita el puesto ya ha sido ocupado". Pasó buscando de periódico en periódico, pero no encontraba nada.

Al llegar las 3 de la tarde, Serena se levantó de su asiento y empezó a preparar un poco de café esto de buscar empleo le estaba cansando, volvió a su asiento y en ese instante entró Mina al departamento.

-¡Hola, Serena! ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda?

-No muy bien Mina, ya he llamado a varios lugares y nada siempre me dicen que los puestos están ocupados.

-No desesperes amiga, tal vez encuentres uno.

-Por cierto, me encontré en el Crown a Yaten estaba con su prima es muy simpática charlamos un largo rato.

-¿Cómo está Yaten?

-Pues muy triste, nunca lo he visto así, hasta no tenía ganas de ser el mismo Yaten grosero y amargado que siempre acostumbra ser. Me contó que tenía planes de pedirte matrimonio, el día de Nuestra Graduación.

-Pobre, yo no quiero casarme, estoy muy joven para ese tipo de cosas, prefiero disfrutar mi vida al máximo.

-Ay, Mina tu siempre tan liberal. Pero, cuando llegue la persona indicada y te enamores ciegamente, si te vas a querer casar.

-Jajajajajaja, Serena. ¡Qué cosas dices! Yo sólo estuve enamorada de una sola persona, esa ha sido Yaten y no habrá otra más en mi vida, eso si te lo puedo asegurar.- Mina se fue a su cuarto para darse un corto baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Serena seguía llamando como loca y sonó la cafetera, se levantó, agarró una taza, se sirvió un poco de café, le hecho 2 cucharadas de azúcar y volvió a sentarse suspirando no podía creer, qué difícil era encontrar trabajo. Después de un largo rato, Mina salió de su habitación, con una cola alta, una camisa enorme gris y unas pantuflas de gato blanco.

-Oye, Serena y ¿qué tipo de trabajo estás buscando?

-Mmm, de cajera, de vendedora de zapatos y ropa,…

-¿No se te ha ocurrido buscar uno que vaya acorde a tu carrera o alguno que pague más como secretaria o asistente en alguna oficina?

-Sí, he buscado también como ayudante en bibliotecas. Pero, no se me ocurrió trabajar en una oficina. Mina, ¿me ayudas?

-Claro, amiga.- Serena se levanta y la abraza y luego se sientan en la mesa. Mina agarra un marcador y un periódico para ayudarla.

-Gracias, amiga.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que Mina encontró un anunció y le enseñó a Serena para que llamara. Llamó, mas recibía las mismas palabras de los lugares que había llamado anteriormente.

-No, Mina. Esto es imposible, mejor me rindo.

-Serena, no te desanimes. Mira intenta buscar en este último periódico.

-Tienes razón, tal vez en este encuentre algo.- Ambas seguían búsqueda incansable estaban muy concentradas.-¡MINA!

-¡SERENA! ¿QUÉ TE PASA? NO ME ASUSTES DE ESA MANERA, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO.

-Jajajaja, tampoco exageres, amiga.

-Entonces, dime qué sucede.

-Encontré, trabajo.

-A ver, léelo.

-**"Se solicita Asistente Personal con urgencia en famosa Corporación de aparatos electrónicos…" **

-¡SERENA! Es perfecto llama, llama. Capaz que este anuncio sea el de la suerte.

-Sí, tienes razón Mina, así que, llamaré.- Serena agarra su celular, marca números en sus teclas y espera a que le dé tono hasta que le respondió una señorita.-Aló, ¡Buenas tardes! Llamaba por del anuncio en el periódico, donde dice que en su empresa necesitan una asistente. Sí está bien, ¿a qué hora me presento?, ¿a las 5:30pm?, ¡ah, sí claro, no hay problema! Jajaja, ok listo, muchas gracias y ahí estaré.

-¿Qué pasó, Serena? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Bueno, tengo entrevista hoy a las 5:30pm, debo ir presentable, tengo que llevar un curriculum con foto tamaño pasaporte y una carta de recomendación. Espera un momento, ¡TENGO ENTREVISTA A LAS 5:30, NO TENGO QUE PONERME Y NO CUENTO CON MUCHO TIEMPO, SON LAS 4PM!

-Serena, Serena tranquilízate yo te ayudo con la ropa, el maquillaje y todo lo demás, no debes de preocuparte. Todo déjalo en las manos de la Gran y Maravillosa Mina, jajajajaja.

-Más te vale amiga, pero respecto al maquillaje cuidado y me dejas como payaso.

-Amiga, tranquila. ¿Cuándo te he defraudado?

-Mmm, no nunca.

-Entonces ve a bañarte, vístete y yo me encargaré de lo demás.

-Gracias, Mina no sé qué haría sin ti.

-No me agradezcas, ve apúrate, si no quieres que se te haga tarde.

-Tienes razón.

Serena se fue corriendo a su habitación, escogió su ropa interior era negra de encajes, se deshizo su peinado habitual, puso una bolsa protectora para no mojarse el cabello y entró rápido a bañarse. Mientras que Mina, encendió su laptop y empezó hacer el curriculum de su amiga, puso una foto de la credencial de la Universidad, donde Serena no se veía tan mal e hizo la carta de recomendación, en tan sólo 20 minutos. Cuando Serena iba saliendo de su habitación, en ropa interior y con el cabello suelto.

-Mina, ¿ya tienes todo listo?

-¡Wow, mírate! Serena con esa ropa interior, parece que vas a ir a conquistar a tu futuro jefe para que te dé el trabajo.

-Deja de decir, tonterías. ¿Tienes todo listo sí o no?

-Jajaja, tampoco es para que te enojes y sí, ya tengo casi todo listo.

-¿Cómo que casi todo? No me digas, que no me hiciste mi curriculum y mi carta.

-Sí, tontita están hechos, sólo falta que los metas en una USB. A lo que me refería, era a tu ropa, tu maquillaje y tu peinado.

-A bueno.

-Vamos a mi habitación, para terminar de arreglarte.- Mina agarra a Serena de la mano y la lleva hacia su habitación.

Mina le eligió una blusa celeste de mangas cortas, una enagua corta negra, tacones altos negros de fajita y unos aretes plateados en forma de estrella. Serena se sentó en el tocador, se puso los aretes pequeños plateados y Mina le hizo un moño alto al estilo de los años 60's, le sacó unas cuantas mechitas te cabello para que se viera un tanto elegante, para luego empezar a maquillarla muy discreta y algo atrevida, sabía que ella tendría que ir a una entrevista de trabajo, mas quería que se viera hermosa. Cuando terminó de maquillarla, estaba feliz con lo que le había hecho.

-Bueno, ya estás casi lista. No lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quedé fea? Dime Mina, si es así, te mato.

-No, amiga. Tranquila abre los ojos y lo verás.

-Ok, pero si quedé horrible, en serio, te mato.- Serena abre los ojos y se mira en el espejo del tocador, no podía ni creerlo, quedó muy hermosa. Estaba tan atónica que de sus ojos se empezaron asomar un par lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer de sus mejillas.-Mina, gracias. Estoy mu…muy hermosa.

-En serio amiga, no es para tanto. No empieces a llorar, porque a mí también me van a dar ganas de hacerlo, además, si lo haces, arruinarás tu maquillaje.

-Sí, está bien. No quiero parecerme a un mapache cuando llegue a la entrevista, mejor me apuro, no quiero llegar tarde.- Serena se coloca la ropa y los zapatos, que Mina le había prestado.

-Amiga, te ves toda elegante, espero que con la ropa, el peinado y el maquillaje no te vayan a decir que no.- Serena se dirige al tocador y se mira al espejo no puede creer lo que ve parece una persona completamente diferente.

-No puedo creer que esta, sea yo…

-Te falta, algo. Mmm…ya sé un bolso que combine.- Mina va a su armario y saca un bolso negro Channel.- Listo aquí tienes, ahora si te ves perfecta

-Ahora sí, ya que estoy lista iré a buscar mi USB y listo.- Serena se fue rápidamente a su habitación buscó en su bolso de la Universidad su USB, la agarró fue directo a la laptop de Mina y ella le ayudó a guardar su curriculum y su carta, mientras que Serena guardaba sus llaves y su celular en el bolso.

-Listo, Serena. Ya puedes irte tranquila, no vayas a meter la pata en serio necesitas ese trabajo, bueno necesitamos en realidad para comprar un nuevo departamento.- Mina le entrega en la mano la USB a su amiga.

-Bueno, gracias por todo amiga, espero y me elijan en este trabajo. Ah, por cierto te toca esta semana enviar a la lavandería nuestra ropa sucia.

-Sí, ya sé más tarde la enviaré y por lo otro no te preocupes. Ya verás, que si con todo lo que andas puesto y el curriculum que te hice no dudarán en contratarte. ¿Tienes la dirección?

-Este… no, jejejeje.

-Te la anoto rápido en un papel, está señalado en el periódico, ¿no?

-Sí, ahí está.

-¿Tienes dinero para el taxi?

-Ando lo suficiente, creo.

-Tranquila, yo te presto. Además, vas un poco tarde.- Le da el papel con la dirección y se dirige rápidamente hacia su habitación, saca unos cuántos billetes de su billetera, se va directo a donde estaba Serena y se los da.

-Ah, no amiga. No es necesario. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Voy a llegar tarde? Aaaaaaaaaaaaay, no ¡Porqué a mí!

-Bueno ya vete, amiga y suerte.

-Gracias, Mina. Te veo luego y recuerda lo de la ropa sucia.

-Está bien, está bien.

Serena sale del departamento cerrando la puerta, sube al ascensor. Al bajar va directo a la entrada, para un taxi, le enseña al chofer el papel con la dirección que le dió Mina y el chofer arranca el taxi. Después de unos 10 minutos, llegó a un edificio muy elegante de 90 pisos, bajo del taxi le pagó al chofer y entró. En la entrada había un vigilante, no sabía si era el lugar correcto, así que, no dudó en preguntar.

-Disculpe, Señor, ¿esta es la Corporación donde están solicitando una Asistente Personal?

-Ah, pregunta por la Corporación Cristal Dorado, ¿verdad?

-Este… sí.

-Ok, suba el ascensor. Es en el último piso.

-Gracias, Señor.

Serena sube al ascensor, marca el botón, saca el celular del bolso y ve que son las 5:10pm.

-¡_ESA MINA! ¿Qué me pasa, porqué me enojo? Si no fuera por ella, no podría estar aquí._

El ascensor llega al último piso, Serena sigue adelante y ve una recepción, ahora si tenía apariencia de una Gran Empresa. Una linda jovencita de piel blanca, cabellos cortos azules, de la misma edad que Serena, de pie desde su escritorio, la recibe con total cordialidad.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita. Bienvenida a la Corporación Cristal Dorado, viene por la entrevista, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿Señorita?

-Amy Mizuno, ¿cuál es su nombre y a qué hora tiene su entrevista?

-Mucho gusto, Amy. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y mi entrevista es a las 5:30pm.

-Deje reviso la agenda, mmm… sí aquí está. Su entrevista será con Rei Hino, siéntese enseguida le anunciaré su llegada.

-Gracias.

Serena no sé percató, pero había como 8 chicas más antes que ella, esperando a ser entrevistadas, estaban igual de elegantes que ella. Ellas al verla, la miraron de arriba hacia abajo y la ignoraron, Serena le causó gracia al parecer era normal que la vieran como una competencia y más con la ropa de marca que traía, cortesía de su gran y mejor amiga Mina. Se sentó a esperar con su posible competencia, al pasar los minutos una a una iban entrando y saliendo de la oficina que estaba al frente de ellas, para sentarse de nuevo en sus respectivos asientos.

Luego, Amy llamó a Serena para decirle que era la siguiente. Serena estaba un poco nerviosa, hasta que la puerta se abrío.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Hino.

Rei Hino era una mujer un poco más alta que Serena, cabello suelto largo negro azabache, ojos amatista y piel blanca, su traje rojo hacía que se viera como toda una profesional.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsukino. ¡Vaya, qué hermoso bolso! Pase adelante y siéntese para empezar con la entrevista.

-Gracias, es Channel.

-Es hermoso, en verdad. Bueno, Señorita Tsukino. ¿Trajo su curriculum?

-Sí, aquí está.- Serena saca del bolso su USB, un poco nerviosa y se la entrega.

-Gracias, deje lo meto en la base de datos de la empresa. Señorita Tsukino, veo que está un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, algo jejejeje. ¡Wow es muy bonita su oficina y tiene una buena vista también!

-Tranquila es normal, yo pasé por lo mismo con mi 1era entrevista. Si, es una hermosa vista de todo Tokio, lástima que no tenga tiempo para apreciarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes con el trabajo y demás.

-Mmm, entiendo.

-Prosigamos con la entrevista, Señorita Tsukino.

Pasaron 30 minutos de entrevista, Rei le dijo a Serena que esperara afuera, ya que, tenía que enviar su curriculum al jefe, para una posible 2da entrevista. Serena se sentó en su asiento y su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, era Mina quién le envió un mensaje de texto: **"Recuerda obtén ese trabajo es por nuestro bien, la verdad que es la tuya por tu privacidad, si no quieres que traiga a mis amantes a nuestra casa y no te deje dormir por nuestros múltiples gemidos, jajajajajaja"**

**-**_¡MINA! Uy, uy, uy, bueno tiene razón. No voy a perder la fe, este trabajo, será mío. Además, no creo que me haya ido tan mal con Rei y pues me cayó muy bien Amy._

_**¡Hola, chicos! No me aguanté las ganas y les traje este 2do capítulo, jejejeje, espero les haya gustado, les agradezco mucho por leerme y por poner este fic entre sus favoritos. **_

_**Muchas gracias a zabitamt1975 y a sukyhime510 por su reviews. Seguiré mencionando a La Dama oculta Mistress9, que por ella escribo esta locura que salió de mi cabeza, en serio te dedico este fic, eres una gran escritora y te admiro mucho espero y me leas pronto, te extraño montones.**_

_**yssareyes48: Sí pobre Serena y su hermoso vestido jejejeje. Bueno la verdad que Seiya aunque es todo un galán en ocasiones, pues se pone nervioso y lo esconde y en este fic quise pues mostrar un poco ese lado de él y tranquila Serena si conseguirá trabajo. Además, su posible jefe es todo un bombón, jajajajajajaja.**_

_**Chao a todos, nos leemos pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 3**

Ya pasaron 20 minutos y Serena junto con sus competidoras estaban impacientes, hasta que Rei salió de su oficina.

-Señorita Tsukino, sígueme mi jefe el Director General de la Corporación, quiere entrevistarla. Las demás esperen aquí, hasta que sean llamadas.

-Sí, Señorita Hino.

Serena la siguió estaba muy nerviosa, esta vez sí que era en serio. Tenía que pasar esta 2da entrevista con su futuro jefe y obtener el trabajo a como diera lugar.

-Señorita Tsukino, tranquila no se ponga nerviosa. Si pasó a la 2da entrevista, fue porque a mi jefe le interesó bastante su perfil.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Hino. Le puedo preguntar algo.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Él es quién necesita Asistente Personal?

-Exacto, Señorita Tsukino y la necesita con mucha urgencia, la chica que era su Asistente no soportó la presión y pues renunció. Espero y la elijan no sólo al Director le pareció interesante su perfil, si no a mi también.

-Gracias, Señorita Hino y yo también lo espero.- Serena piensa para sí y luego respira hondo.-_Tonta, claro que él es quién necesita Asistente, malditos nervios. Espero no arruinarlo. _

-¿Pasa algo Señorita Tsukino?

-No, nada, jajajaja.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Mmm, creo que sí.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá muy bien.

-Eso espero.

Llegaron hacia unas puertas dobles de roble oscuro y pesadas como fortalezas. Serena dio un último respiro mientras Rei toca la puerta y luego la entre abre.

-Señor Chiba, soy yo Rei. Vengo con la Señorita Tsukino para su entrevista, tal y como usted lo pidió.

-Pasa adelante.

Rei abre la puerta a la oficina, dejando a Serena esperando a que le indicara que podía entrar. Cerca de una gran ventana, se veía la figura de un hombre alto y cabello negro, observando todo Tokio.

-Gracias, Rei.

-De nada, Señor Chiba, ¿desea algo más?

-Sí. Necesito que le digas a Amy que confirme todas las citas que tengo para mañana en la mañana y que cancele las reuniones de la tarde. Necesito que hagas una reservación, para 6 personas en el mejor restaurante de comida Italiana para hoy a las 10, también llama a la Florería "Fiore" y pidas unas violetas a nombre de mi hermana. Por último tomate 3 días libres, desde que mi antigua Asistente renunció has trabajado más de lo que te corresponde.

-Gracias Señor, haré lo que ordene.

-Rei, has pasar a la Señorita Tsukino, por favor y si te necesito te llamo.

-Sí, Señor Chiba. Señorita Tsukino, ya puede pasar.

Serena le sorprendió lo tranquila que vio a Rei por todo lo que le pidieron, no sabía, si ella podía soportar tanta presión. Pero, recordó el mensaje de Mina, se armó de valor y calmó un poco sus nervios.

-Señorita Tsukino, ya puede entrar.

Serena pasa con tranquilidad a la oficina, al entrar nota lo grande que es y ve un hombre alto de cabellos negros azabache, ojos zafiro, de piel morena y con una figura musculosa, mas su traje ejecutivo no dejaba que se notara mucho.

-_¡Vaya, qué guapo! No sé porqué, pero siento unas ganas de sentirme entre sus brazos. ¡Despierta, Serena! Va ser tu jefe, además, un hombre tan guapo como él no se puede fijar en ti._

-Señorita Tsukino, siéntese, por favor.- Él le indicó el sillón que estaba cerca de su escritorio, por más que tratara de evitarlo, él no deja de verla desde que entró le pareció la mujer más hermosa que nunca haya visto, sentía deseos de desnudarla y tomarla una y otra vez.-¿Le molesta que la entreviste en el sillón y no en mi escritorio?

-Eh…, no para nada, donde usted guste, para mí está bien.

Él le regaló una cálida sonrisa, mientras que ella empezaba a sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, él sólo la miraba pasar por toda la oficina hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo, además, de que estaba guapísimo, había algo en él, que la hipnotizaba.

Serena se sentó en el sillón y empezó acomodarse la falta que andaba, ya que, dejaba ver uno de sus muslos, él se quedó de pie mientras ella sólo levantaba la vista para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la hacían derretirse por completa y él vio el entre abierto de su blusa, donde se veían sus pechos, incitándolo a lamerlos. Debía reconocerlo Serena, tenía algo que las demás mujeres no tenían.

-Bueno, comencemos con la entrevista, ¿le parece?

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, tengo 26 años y soy Director General de la Corporación Cristal Dorado. Mi empresa se encarga del diseño, creación y comercialización de aparatos electrónicos a nivel mundial.- Él se sentó en el sillón a distancia prudente de Serena y ella solamente se dignaba a seguirlo escuchando, su voz era tan sensual, que no quería dejara de hablar.- Señorita, le puedo preguntar, ¿por qué me mira tanto?

Serena se sintió acorralada, no sabía el porqué, pero no paraba de sonreírle y sabía que eso no era normal, mas porque ella era una aspirante a empleo y el su entrevistador. Desde que lo vió, todo nerviosismo se fue, se sentía segura de sí misma, mas esperaba no arruinarlo, por sus hormonas.

-Eh… bueno…yo, disculpe sé que está mal que lo haga, es sólo que lo encuentro fascinante, intimidante y un tanto elegante, Señor Chiba.

Darien sólo le sonrió y no demostró sentimiento alguno a su comentario y siguió con la entrevista.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿sabe quién soy?

-Mmm no, en realidad no, hasta ahora sé de su empresa, pero de usted sólo he escuchado sólo lo que hasta ahora me ha dicho.

-Jajajajaja, es la primera vez que me dicen eso. Le contaré un poco de mi, soy uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos de este lado del continente, pertenezco a una de las familia más reconocidas de todo Japón. Bueno hablemos de usted, ¿quién es Serena Tsukino?

-Soy una estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio, estoy a 4 semanas de terminar mi carrera de Literatura, amo mi carrera y me fascinan las obras de William Shakespeare.

-¡Vaya! Buen escritor William Shakespeare, ¿no te importa si te tuteo?

-Eh, no.

-¿Por qué escogiste Literatura en vez de Administración de Empresas o Derecho?

-La verdad es que me gusta mucho las historias de amor y pues me gustaría escribir sobre ellas aunque no es mi fuerte. La Administración no me gusta no soy buena con los números y Derecho tampoco me gusta, no me gusta tener que tratar con los problemas de los demás.

-¿Entonces eres una enamoradiza?, jajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja.- Río Serena despreocupada al parecer le cayó bien a su futuro y guapo jefe.

-El amor no es para mí, yo prefiero la pasión.- Miró atento a los ojos de Serena estaba a punto de querer poseerla, pero no podía, debía controlarse estaba entrevistándola, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar entrevista.- ¿Vives sola, con alguién, novio, padres, hermanos?

-Sí, vivo con mi mejor amiga Mina, ella estudia Periodismo y trabaja para la Editorial Diosa Venus.

-Interesante…y ¿por qué quieres este empleo?

-Porque mi mejor amiga y yo queremos un departamento más grande que en el que estamos viviendo y ya que estamos a poco tiempo de graduarnos es momento de abrirnos pasó a una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, quiero un trabajo que me dé la estabilidad que necesito.

-¿Crees que la Corporación, te dará lo que deseas?

-Mmm, no lo sé pero estoy completamente dispuesta a intentarlo.

-Me gusta tu actitud, Serena.

Serena le regaló una sonrisa, era muy fácil expresarse con él y no sabía el porqué. Darien sólo se dedicó a leer cada movimiento que ella hacía, mas ella no sabía como leerlo a él.

En ese instante, el ambiente cambió repentinamente. Darien quería poseerla ahí mismo y ella lo deseaba también, pero él debía parar no era correcto, ella era la típica chica romántica y él era el típico chico frío sin sentimientos, no quería lastimarla.

-Eso sería todo, Señorita Tsukino, fue un gusto conocerla. Rei la llamará para informarle sobre los resultados de su entrevista.

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se dieron la mano como cortesía, sintieron como una fuerte corriente eléctrica que pasaba por todo su cuerpo, hasta que luego se soltaron de prisa.

-Mmm, muchas gracias, Señor Chiba. ¡Wow, tiene una linda vista desde aquí!

-Sí, la mejor de todas.- Dijo Darien mirando a Serena y no a la ventana, cosa que ella pasó desapercibido.

-Bueno, hasta pronto.- Dijo Serena acomodándose el bolso y la falda.

-¡Qué tenga una linda tarde, Señorita Tsukino!

Serena se dirigió a la puerta para irse, mientras que Darien llamaba por teléfono.

-Rei, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ella cerró la puerta y suspiró fuertemente, al parecer sintió que no le había ido bien en la entrevista. Caminó hacia la recepción, ahí estaban las demás chicas y Amy.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsukino. Espero le haya ido bien en su entrevista y esperamos verla pronto.

-Gracias Amy, buenas tardes.

Serena salió, llamó al ascensor deseaba llegar a casa e irse a dormir hoy fue un día agotador, además esperaba quedar en ese trabajo. Al llegar al piso principal, le volvió agradecer al portero por sus atenciones y luego pidió un taxi que la llevara al edificio de su departamento, no tardó mucho en llegar, se bajó del taxi, pagó al chofer, entró al edificio y llamó al ascensor.

-_Espero me llamen, si no quedé, bueno seguiré buscando trabajo aunque sea de mesera._

Al llegar a su piso, abrió la puerta de su departamento y encontró a Mina viendo televisión en el sillón.

-¡Serena! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! A ver, ¿cómo te fue? Cuéntamelo todo.

-Primero deja que llegue, ¿quieres? Además, ¿ya llevaste la ropa sucia a la lavandería?

-Uy, ¿tan mal te fue? Sí, Serena, ya la llevé a la lavandería.

-Mmm, ok y bueno, en realidad no me fue mal. Luego te cuento, sólo deja que me cambie y te cuento todo.

-No, mejor deja apago la televisión, vamos a tu habitación y ahí me cuentas todo.

-Está bien, Mina.

Ambas se fueron a la habitación, Serena empezó a quitarse todo para después ir a darse un baño, mientras que Mina se quedaba en su cama, leyendo una revista de las tantas que le prestó a Serena y nunca se las devolvió.

Luego de 15 minutos, Serena salió envuelta en una toalla y fue buscando en su armario algo cómodo para ir a dormir.

-¡Vaya, Serena! Ya vi donde estaban mis revistas de moda.

-Jajajaja, perdón Mina te las iba a devolver. Aunque, recuerda que no son tan de moda también salen unas buenas historias de amor.

-Sí lo sé, ahora si me vas a contar ¿cómo te fue?- Serena estaba poniéndose una bata rosa con una letras en fucsia que decía "I'M SEXY" y sus pantuflas de conejo que siempre le gustaba usar, luego se sentó en su cama y Mina dejó de leer para prestarle la completa atención a su amiga.

-Bueno, llegué a un edificio de varios pisos como que la empresa estaba medio escondida porqué se encontraba en el último piso, habían como 8 chicas adelante esperando ser entrevistadas…

-Jajajajaja, me imagino que caras pusieron cuando te vieron, bueno ya cuenta, ¿cómo se llama la empresa y quién te entrevistó?

-Ay, que desesperada eres. La empresa pues se llama Corporación Cristal Dorado, primero me entrevistó una chica se llamaba Rei Hino, se comportó muy amable conmigo y le gustó mucho tu bolso.

-Cristal Dorado, mmm se me hace conocido ese nombre. Jajajajaja, bueno amiga esa es una ventaja le caíste bien a esa Rei, por lo menos.

-Sí la verdad es que sí, también a la recepcionista, Amy Mizuno.

-Sígueme contando, ya que quiero saber si tienes el trabajo o no. ¿Conociste a tu jefe? Me imagino que era viejo y todo un rabo verde.

-Ok, al parecer le gustó mi perfil al Director General y tuve 2da entrevista con él, a mi futuro jefe, jejejeje. Te equivocas amiga es joven tiene 26 años y se llama Darien Chiba.

-¿Tuviste 2 entrevistas? Darien Chiba, también se me hace conocido ese nombre, ¿y era guapo?

-Sí, tuve 2. Él es guapo, intimidante, fascinante y muy elegante me dijo que él venía de una de las familias más reconocidas de Japón y que su empresa era muy famosa a nivel mundial.

-Mmm, lo intimidante suena excitante, ¿no lo crees amiga?

-Para nada, Mina.

-Creo que entre ustedes pasó algo y no me lo quieres decir.

-No, no pasó nada y no puede pasar nada él va ser mi jefe. ¿Estás loca?

-A mi no me engañas, Serena Tsukino. Te conozco muy bien.- Mina estaba en lo cierto, Serena no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Darien Chiba, ni todo lo que sucedió en su oficina.

-Ya olvídalo, mejor vamos a la cocina que muero de hambre y ya me quiero ir a dormir.

-Mmm, bueno está bien. ¿Pero crees que te van a dar el trabajo?

-Lo más seguro que sí, con la entrevista con Rei me fue muy bien y con Darien pues que creo que también, me dijeron que mañana me llamaban para darme los resultados. Lo único que queda es esperar.- Mina fingió no haber escuchado a Serena llamar a su futuro jefe por su nombre, esa era una señal de que algo pasó entre ellos y debía averiguarlo como fuera.

Al llegar ambas a la cocina, Serena decidió cocinar un poco de ramen, sólo que sin tantos ingredientes, ya que era muy tarde y no podía salir a la tienda a comprar lo que faltaba. Mientras que Mina, se fue a su habitación en busca de su laptop, al encontrarla se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, la prendió y entró en internet para buscar a Darien Chiba y su empresa.

-¡Wow! Serena ya vi porque el nombre de tu futuro jefe y de su empresa se me hacían conocida. Ven a ver.

-Voy deja que apague la cocina y aparte el ramen del fuego.- Serena hace lo que dice y va a donde está Mina.

-A ver, ¿qué encontraste?

-Mira, hay varias páginas que hablan de Darien Chiba. ¡Vaya, en serio que es muy guapo!

-Ay, amiga no es para tanto.

-Jajajajaja, sólo míralo.- Mina encontró una página al parecer era competencia de la Editorial para la cual ella trabaja, no le importó y lo abrió. En el aparecía Darien con un traje color azul marino y una corbata celeste parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein.- **"Corporación Cristal Dorado es una de la más famosas de toda Asia por su elaboración de diferentes aparatos electrónicos. Su dueño es Darien Chiba, quién vive en Tokio Japón, viene de una de las familias más importantes de esa región La Familia Chiba, Darien Chiba es conocido como una de los empresarios más ricos del mundo y también uno de los más caritativos ha dado más $30.000.000 a varias fundaciones de niños pobres y enfermos en más de 10 países."**

-No sabía que tan importante era el Señor Chiba.

-Sí y en esta foto se ve muy guapo. Mira esta publicación.- Mina le enseña otra publicación pero más completa la abre y la lee. En él sale otra foto pero dándole la mano a un empresario de China, andaba con un traje gris y una hermosa sonrisa.-**"Darien Chiba la Bestia en los negocios. Gracias a su forma de negociar con sus oponentes a logrado que ellos se fusionen con su empresa…"**

-Bueno, basta Mina. Ya es tarde mejor cenemos.

-Está bien, gruñona.

-No soy gruñona, recuerda que mañana tendremos que ir a la Universidad.

-Se me había olvidado, jajajajajajaja. Está bien vamos.

Mina apagó la laptop, mientras que Serena sacaba unos platos para sopa y un par de palillos chinos para las 2. Luego, ella empezó a servir el ramen, se dirigió a la mesa y Mina apartó su laptop para que no pasara algún accidente.

Al terminar su ramen ambas se dirigieron a lavar sus platos. Luego se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, Serena se acostó en su cama y repasó en su mente todo lo que sucedió en su entrevista con el guapo Darien Chiba y los deseos que sentía de que la poseyera en esa oficina, tampoco pudo sacar de su mente su voz, sus ojos zafiros y las imágenes que vió en esas publicaciones de internet. Después de tanto pensar, se quedó totalmente dormida y sólo susurró _Darien._

Mientras en un departamento lujoso, Darien Chiba se sirve en un vaso un whisky a las rocas y comienza a pensar en Serena Tsukino.

-_Serena Tsukino, eres la mujer más bella que jamás he visto, eres distinta a todas las mujeres. Lástima que no puedo tenerte y devorar todo tu cuerpo de placer, eres un peligro para mí._\- Lo último que susurró fue _Serena._

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levantó muy agitada, tuvo sueños eróticos con Darien Chiba. Se levantó rápidamente y se metió a darse un baño de agua fría, debía sacarse de la cabeza de una buena vez a ese hombre tal vez iba a ser su jefe, debía mantener distancia.

Salió del baño, buscó en su armario ropa interior amarilla, una blusa con mangas cortas amarillo, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas bajas negras, se hizo su peinado habitual y salió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Le sorprendió ver a Mina despierta levantada antes que ella y más arreglada de lo normal.

-¡Hola, amiga! Te hice el desayuno.

-Gracias, Mina. Oye, ¿porqué andas tan arreglada?

-Jajajajajaja, recuerda que ahora soy chica soltera. Debo mostrarle a Yaten lo que se perdió por su forma de ser. De paso veo si logró pescar algo, jajajajajaja.

-Ay, Mina. Eres imposible.

-Y dime, ¿lograste dormir después de lo de ayer?

-_Uy, Mina me conoce a la perfección no puedo contarle de mis sueños con Darien, me pasaría molestando por el resto del día y no estoy de humor para eso. Necesito distraerme por lo menos poner más atención a mis clases._\- Serena pensaba para sí y Mina lo notó-Sí, amiga dormí bien. No sé porqué pero muero de ganas de ir a la Universidad.

-Mmm, bueno.

-Mejor nos apuramos en desayunar, no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde.

-_Mmm, creo que no durmió bien. Algo pasó ayer que no me quiere decir, bueno tarde o temprano lo sabré, jajajajajaja._

Ambas terminaron su desayuno, se fueron a sus habitaciones para ver que no les faltara nada en sus bolsos, para poder ir a la Universidad. Ya listo todo, cerraron el departamento y cerraron con llave. En todo el camino hacia la Universidad, Serena estuvo callada de milagro no se encontraron a Yaten y a Seiya, así que cada una se fue para sus clases.

A la hora del almuerzo, Mina como siempre esperó a su amiga en la cafetería, Serena llegó a la cafetería y para su mala suerte, los hermanos Kou estaban atrás de ella.

-¡Hola, bombón!

-¡Hola, Seiya!

-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hola, Yaten!

-¡Serena, por aquí!

-¡Wow, que bella que está Mina!

-Chicos, ¿no se sentarán con nosotras a almorzar?

-No, Serena tu sabes que no puedo. Voy a sentarme a almorzar con Kelvin.- Yaten dijo mientras saludaba a Kelvin quién estaba sentado al fondo de la cafetería.

-Pues, yo sí me sentaré con ustedes.

-Bueno, entonces, vamos.- Serena estaba molesta, lo que menos quería era ver a Seiya después de esa amarga salida en el Crown. Al llegar a la mesa, se sentaron Serena a la par de su amiga y Seiya frente a ellas.

-¡Hola, Mina!

-¡Hola, Seiya!

-Serena, ya pedí nuestro almuerzo, el nuevo chico de la cafetería lo traerá.

-¿Cuál chico nuevo?

-Miralo, ahí está.- Mina lo saludó, estaba feliz preparando los almuerzos. Él era un chico alto, cabello negro azulado y ojos celestes. Yaten al ver que Mina lo saludaba, se enojó y tensó su puño, los celos lo invadían.-Se llama Armand y viene desde Inglaterra.

-Jajajajaja, qué rápida que eres Mina.

-No, amiga. No puede evitarlo, mis ojos hicieron para ver y pues él es un chico tan guapo como él.

-Bombón, ¿lograste encontrar trabajo?

-Sí, ayer fui a una entrevista a la Corporación Cristal Dorado y me dijeron que hoy me llamaban. Era en una empresa muy famosa.

-¿Y cómo te fue?

-Bien, tuve 2 entrevistas y me fue muy bien. Tuve mi segunda entrevista con el dueño Darien Chiba y pues tengo la fe de que me llamen.

-Tranquila, amiga. Yo sé que te llamarán.

-Serena, yo creo que no deberías aceptar ese trabajo.

-¿Porqué?

-No sé, ese Darien Chiba, no me da buena espina.

-Oye, Seiya. No creo que debas meterte en las decisiones que quiera tomar Serena, ella es libre de decidir lo que quiera o no.

-_¿Qué le pasa a Seiya? ¿Quién se cree para hablarme de esa manera?_

-Está bien, sólo estoy tratando de protegerla.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿quieren?

-Sí, mejor amiga. No quiero que cuando llegue el almuerzo me caiga mal.

Seiya sin decir nada, se levantó de la mesa y fue a pedir su almuerzo, el ambiente estaba tenso, él estaba un poco preocupado por Serena y un tanto celoso. Sabía que se equivocó en su "cita", quería ver una forma de remediarlo y decirle de una buena vez a ella lo que sentía.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Estoy muy feliz que estén siguiendo está historia, nunca imaginé que les fuera a gustar tanto como a mí. Perdonen la demora del 3er capítulo, yo sé que me van a querer matar, pero es que estuvo un poco ocupada la semana pasada, así que no se preocupen ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Quiero decirles que en serio, estoy agradecida que sigan poniendo esta historia entre sus favoritos, no olviden de mandarme sus reviews con sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas, no se preocupen no dejaré a medio terminar esta historia o la otra, eso ni loca jejejejeje. Los invito a que visiten mi página de Facebook Serena Chiba Moon, ahí tengo preparadas unas ciertas sorpresitas.**_

_**Muchas gracias de corazón por sus reviews a princessqueen, a Vere Canedo y a zabitamt1975. No pararé de mencionar a La Dama oculta Mistress9 que aunque ande pues algo ocupada espero que vuelva pronto y lea esta historia que va dedicada a ella, en serio que te extraño.**_

_**yssareyes48: Tranquila a Serena pues le va ir bien, jejejeje. Si Yaten si amaba a Mina, pero él nunca supo expresar bien sus sentimientos hacia ella, eso es lo que más le dolió que por su actitud saliera perdiendo al amor de su vida.**_

_**Chao a todos, nos leemos pronto.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 4**

En la oficina del Gran Empresario Darien Chiba, él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio viendo atentamente el curriculum de Serena y pensando en lo sexy que se veía ayer en toda la noche no pudo sacarla de su cabeza. No esperó más así que llamó de su teléfono a la oficina de Rei.

-Buenos días, Rei.

-Buenos días, Señor Chiba. ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí, llama a la Señorita Tsukino la quiero como mi asistente, dile que el lunes venga a las 2 de la tarde para hablar de su salario y de su contrato con la empresa.

-Como usted ordene Señor.

En la cafetería de la Universidad, Seiya regresaba con su almuerzo a la mesa con las chicas pidió algo ligero, ya que todavía seguía celoso por Darien Chiba no quería que le quitara a su amada Serena, sabía que él era muy famoso a nivel mundial mas su fama de "Bestia" hacía que no confiara en él.

-Discúlpame, Bombón sé que no debo meterme, pero me preocupo por ti.

-Está bien, Seiya. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Bueno, ahí vienen nuestros almuerzos, amiga.- Dijo Mina mientras que Armand se acercaba a su mesa con una bandeja con 2 platos.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Aino. Aquí tiene su almuerzo y el de su amiga, faltan las ensaladas y los refrescos, enseguida se los traigo.

-Gracias, Armand eres un amor.- Mina le guiña el ojo y él se sonroja. Yaten lo ve a lo lejos tenía ganas de matarlo y llevarse lejos a Mina para amarla como siempre debió haberlo hecho.

-Es sólo mi trabajo Señorita Aino, enseguida vuelvo con lo demás.

-Tranquilo, dime Mina.- Armand se sonrojó y se dirigió a traer lo demás del almuerzo de las chicas y Yaten estaba a punto de irle a dar una golpiza a Armand pero Kelvin lo logró detener.

-Ay, Mina nunca cambiarás, jajajajajajajaja.

-¡Qué! Además está muy guapo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, pero no has visto como está Yaten.

-Sí no me interesa, ya que todo acabó entre nosotros, ahora soy libre.- En ese instante el celular de Serena estaba sonando, ella lo ve y contesta.

-¿Aló?

-¡Hola! Señorita Tsukino, le habla Rei Hino.- Serena se levanta de la mesa y se va afuera, para no ser escuchada.

-Ah, hola Señorita Hino.

-Le llamaba para informarle que, después de muchas entrevistas con el Director General, la escogió como su Asistente Personal.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Hino. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

-Todavía no Señorita Tsukino, debe presentarse el lunes a las 2 de la tarde para hablar de su contrato y su salario.

-Ok, ahí estaré muchas gracias Señorita Hino.

-Gracias a usted y que tenga una hermosa tarde.- Rei colgó primero y Serena estaba muy contenta no lo podía creer al fin consiguió trabajo. Entró rápidamente a la cafetería y abrazó a su amiga Mina.

-Serena, ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te llamó?

-Amiga me llamaron de la Corporación Cristal Dorado, tengo el trabajo.

-Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy, esto hay que celebrarlo.- El grito de Mina asustó a todos en la cafetería.-Bueno, ¿qué te dijeron?

-El lunes tengo que ir, para ver lo de mi contrato y mi salario.

-Ves amiga, yo te dije que con mi ayuda ibas a conseguir ese trabajo, jejejeje.

-Si Mina, te lo agradezco mucho.

-¡Felicidades, Serena!- Seiya fingió felicidad por ella, aún seguía celoso debía hacer algo antes de que le quitaran el amor de su amada.

-Gracias, Seiya.

Luego de varios minutos, Armand llegó con lo demás y Mina seguía coqueteando con él, Yaten estaba muy furioso quería partirle la cara, sabía que no lo podía hacer ya que Mina no era su novia, aún así la seguía amando no quería que nadie la tocara.

Después de almorzar, todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases, para suerte de Serena sólo le faltaba una clase, ya que uno de sus profesores no llegó a la Universidad, así que decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Antes de entrar, su celular sonó era Mina quién la llamaba.

-¡Mina! ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás en clase?

-Sí, Serena. Mi profesor tuvo que salir un momento. Oye, ¿quieres que hagamos una pequeña reunión en nuestro departamento?

-No, Mina. Prefiero que hagamos algo juntas.

-Está bien y, ¿qué te parece que ahora que salga vamos al Crown?

-Sí, vamos.

-Bueno te dejo, ya entró el profesor en media hora salgo.

-Está bien te espero en la entrada de la Universidad como siempre.

-Hasta luego, Serena.

Serena no entró a la biblioteca, mejor se fue a esperar a Mina sentada debajo de un árbol cercano a la entrada de la Universidad, en ese mismo instante Seiya la vió y se dirigió hacia ella.

-_Demonios, no sé qué le pasa a Seiya, debería estar alejado de mí, después de nuestra salida y la escena de celos que hizo en la cafetería._

-¡Hola, Bombón! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Sí, claro.- Serena le regaló una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba que quería matarlo, debía aguantarlo media hora, suspiró y se dedicó a ser amable con él.

-Bombón, discúlpame por todo me siento muy apenado. Te hice pasar un mal momento en nuestra cita y ahora en el almuerzo, es que me importas mucho y lo sabes.

-Seiya, ya te he dicho desde que nos conocemos, que sólo te veo como un amigo y ya te disculpé por todo.

-Serena, pero es que yo…- En ese instante es interrumpido por Kelvin y eso lo molestó un poco.

-¡Hola, Serena! ¡Hola, Seiya!

-¡Hola, Kelvin!

-¡Hola, Kelvin!

-¡Vaya! Veo que salieron temprano.

-Sí, creo que nuestros profesores se pusieron de acuerdo para no dar clases, jajajajajajaja.

-Serena, veo que ya tienes trabajo.

-Sí, Mina es tan escandalosa que toda la Universidad se enteró.

-Jajaja, sí que mal.

-Bueno no importa, pese a todo Mina no cambiará siempre será la misma coqueta y gritona de siempre.

-Sí, de eso no hay duda, jajajajajaja.

-Y, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Yo, esperar a que salga Mina, iremos a celebrar lo de mi trabajo.

-Yo, acompañándola.

-Mmm ya y, ¿harán fiesta?

-No, preferí que celebráramos nosotras solas. Es que el lunes tengo que ir hablar con el Director General y no quiero dar una primera mala impresión, además Mina sabe que no me gustan mucho ir a las discotecas.

-Te entiendo, la imagen lo vale todo en el trabajo y más si es el primero, jejejeje.

-Exacto, Kelvin. Es mi primer trabajo y de verdad, no quiero defraudar a nadie ni a mí misma.

-Ya verás que no lo harás, Bombón.

-Gracias, Seiya.

Después de unos 15 minutos, Mina llegó en ese instante muy contenta al parecer salió temprano como todos los demás.

-¡Hola, Chicos!

-¡Mina! Saliste temprano.

-Sí, al aparecer los profesores tienen reunión con los directores de carrera de la UT.

-Ah ya, si ya se me hacía extraño que algunos profesores no llegaran a dar clases.

-Sí, ni siquiera dieron aviso sobre la reunión.

-Ya no importa, Serena. ¿Nos vamos?

-Vámonos, Mina.

-Adiós, chicos hasta el lunes.

-Adiós, chicas.

-Adiós, chicas y muchas felicidades Serena.

-Gracias, Kelvin.

Mina, sabía que no debía hablar sobre a dónde irían, ya que Serena no quería tener cerca a Seiya. Ambas se dirigieron, al Crown y al llegar estaba esperándolas en la entrada, el mismo chico rubio que atendió a Serena el día que fue a buscar periódicos para conseguir trabajo.

-Buenas tardes, Señoritas bienvenidas al Crown.

-Gracias.

-Pasen adelante. Les tenemos una mesa reservada.

-Muchas gracias.- Ambas se dirigieron a una mesa cerca de la ventana, había un cartel que decía felicidades con lunas y conejos, unos globos rosas y blancos.

-¿Qué desean ordenar para este día tan especial?

-Una copa grande de helado de chocolate con jarabe de fresas.

-Yo, una copa grande de helado de fresa con bastante jarabe de chocolate.

-En seguida se los traigo.

-Mina, ¿tú reservaste esta mesa?

-Sí, amiga. Si no esta no sería una celebración, ¿no crees?

-Sí tienes razón y te agradezco lo que hiciste ahora por mí.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero ver al idiota de Yaten.

-Mina, creo que te pasaste con el asunto de Armand, Yaten estaba demasiado celoso.

-Jajajajajaja, de eso se trataba Serena de que se pusiera celoso y que viera que estoy mejor sin él.

-Jajajajaja, ¿en serio, no te da lástima que sufra por ti?

-Para nada, el se lo merece por las veces que me trataba mal. Acuérdate como él era conmigo en la Preparatoria, por todo se ponía celoso, me decía que era una niña inmadura y que nunca iba a cambiar.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Así que, deja de preocuparte de él y dime, ¿cómo te sientes ahora que ya tienes trabajo?

-Pues bien, me siento nerviosa, no quiero fallar.

-O, ¿no será que vas a ver a tu guapo jefe?- Serena se sonrojó con el comentario de su amiga.

-¡NO!

-Jajajajaja.

-Mina, ya déjame.

-Está bien, lo importante es que ya tienes trabajo.

-Sí.- En ese instante el mesero llega con las copas de helado de las chicas.

-Chicas aquí tienen, una copa de helado de fresa y otro de chocolate. Espero lo disfruten y si necesitan algo más, no duden en pedírmelo, estaré cerca.

-Gracias.

-Bueno listo, a comer hasta que reventemos.

-No exageres tampoco, Serena.

-Jajajajaja, estamos celebrando, ¿no? Así que, esta celebración se va ser al mejor estilo de Serena Tsukino.

-Jajajajajaja, ay amiga nunca cambiarás siempre serás una glotona.

-Pero, así me quieres.

-Sí, Serena.

Serena no aguantó las ganas y empezó a comer su helado rápidamente hasta que se le congeló el cerebro, Mina sólo se dedicó a reírse al parecer la noticia de su trabajo la tenía muy contenta, sabía que no sólo eso la tenía contenta, sino también el volver al famoso Darien Chiba.

Después de terminar sus helados pidieron la cuenta y Mina pagó por todo, luego se fueron a su departamento. Serena tenía un poco de dolor de estómago, exageró comiendo tan rápido su helado, así que tomó medicinas para el dolor de estómago y se fue a dormir. Mientras que Mina se dedicó a ver películas cómicas toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Serena se levantó aliviada pero seguía teniendo esos sueños eróticos con Darien Chiba, se metió al baño rápidamente y se dio un baño de agua fría. Cuando salió Mina aún seguía dormida vió su reloj de su viejo celular y eran las 9am, decidió ir a caminar e ir al Parque No.10 a disfrutar del paisaje tal y como lo hacía desde la Secundaria cuando necesitaba meditar sobre algún problema que ella tuviera. Así que, se puso una blusa color rojo no muy larga, dejaba un poco al descubierto su vientre y se puso una enagua negra que le llegaba a sus tobillos y unas sandalias rojas, se hizo su famoso peinado de chunguitos y sacó un bolso pequeño de su armario, metió su billetera, las llaves de su departamento y su viejo celular. Luego, Serena salió de su departamento y tomó el ascensor.

-_No puedo seguir así, él va ser mi jefe y yo su Asistente. Puede que sea guapo, pero él es un hombre poderoso y yo tan sólo soy una Universitaria, con un sueño que cumplir y una nueva vida esperándome a seguirla._

Cuando bajó del ascensor, se dirigió a un pequeño supermercado que se encontraba cerca de su edificio de departamentos, compró un jugo de naranja y unas donas de chocolate con relleno de dulce de leche, los llevó en una bolsa y se dirigió al parque.

Encontró el mismo árbol en él que se sentaba cuando estaba en la Preparatoria, se sentó a admirar a los niños que jugaban cerca de ahí, se dedicó a comer las donas y a tomar el jugo de naranja que compró.

Al terminar de comer, Serena se dispuso a caminar por los alrededores del parque para meditar y también para recordar viejos tiempos, cuando tan sólo era una adolescente de 16 años, cuyos únicos problemas que tenía eran sus calificaciones y sus padres que no dejaban de exigirle que subiera sus calificaciones, sino no entraría a estudiar lo que ella quisiera en una de las mejores Universidades de Japón. Ahora que ya tenía 22 años, todos esos recuerdos le resultaban graciosos, gracias a sus tantos regaños recapacitó y se convirtió en la mujer que es hoy.

Después de 3 horas de estar en el parque, se dirigió hacia su departamento subió el ascensor, al llegar a su piso abrió la puerta y vió a Mina en pijamas, lo más seguro estaba recién levantada.

-¡Hola, Serena! Veo que algo o alguién te despertó temprano.

-¡Hola, Mina! No, nada más quise aprovechar el día para recordar viejos tiempos.

-Adivino, fuiste al Parque No.10.

-Sí, me puse a recordar todo por lo que pasé en la Preparatoria y lo que viví junto a mis padres.

-Sí, oye, ¿recuerdas cuando hacíamos día de chicas todos los fines de semana en mi casa?

-Claro, como olvidarlo me quedaba en tu casa a dormir todos los sábados y al día siguiente nos quedábamos todo el día en pijama nos poníamos a ver películas, a jugar video juegos y a comer como si no hubiera mañana.

-Jajajajajaja, era divertido. Qué tal si, pasamos un día así, por los viejos tiempos, sería como una 2da parte de la celebración por tu trabajo.

-Sí, hagámoslo, será divertido. Sólo deja que me cambie y regreso.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?

-¿Recuerdas la que siempre veíamos primero la del barco que se hundía?

-Sí, Titanic. Ok, deja preparo palomitas y la pongo.

-Está bien, ya vuelvo.- Serena corrió hacia su habitación, se quitó la ropa rápidamente, se puso su pijama de conejitos, sus pantuflas de conejos, soltó su cabello y se dirigió a la sala.

-Listo Serena, ya puse las palomitas en el microondas y la película ya está en el DVD.

-Yay, empecemos nuestro día de chicas.

-Yay, tal y como los viejos tiempos.

Pasaron todo el día, viendo películas románticas y de comedia llorando y riendo como un par de locas. Estaban muy felices, al recordar lo único divertido que hacían algunos fines de semana para quitarse el estrés de sus clases en la Secundaria y en la Preparatoria.

Al llegar la noche, vieron la última película romántica se llamaba "A Walk to Remember", lloraron como magdalenas. Cuando terminó la película amabas se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena como siempre tuvo sueños eróticos ya iban 3 días seguidos que los tenía con Darien Chiba, pero hoy era muy diferente se sentía real, de seguro es porque hoy tenía que verlo en su oficina.

Se duchó rápido, se hizo su peinado habitual, se puso unos jeans azules, una blusa verde claro con blanco y unas zapatillas bajas blancas, agarró su bolso de la Universidad y salió hacia la cocina. Mina al igual que días pasados, se levantó temprano andaba muy hermosa, tenía una cola alta unos aretes largos plateados en forma de corazón un vestido naranja y unas zapatillas altas naranjas y plateadas.

-¡Buenos días, Serena!

-¡Buenos días, Mina!

-Mira preparé hot cakes y algo de té de rosas, sólo para las 2.

-Mmm, ¿qué me vas a pedir?

-Nada, jajajajaja.

-Ya sé, quieres volver ayudarme para que vaya bien hermosa a ver al Señor Chiba.

-Sí, me descubriste. Que dices, ¿me dejas?

-Está bien, la verdad que lo necesito.

-Yayyyyy, ya verás te dejaré más hermosa que en tu entrevista.- Mina se le tiró encima a Serena para abrazarla muy fuerte.

-Mina, por…por favor me…me estas…ahogando.

-Perdona, es que estoy muy emocionada.

-Si se nota. Bueno comamos, no vayamos a llegar tarde a la Universidad.

-Tienes razón.

Mina rápidamente le sirvió a su amiga té y hot cakes, luego ella se sirvió. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a comer su desayuno, tranquilas.

-Mina, ¿hoy irás a la Editorial? Vi que el viernes no fuiste, ¿sucede algo?

-Sí, amiga al parecer no hay noticias que dar ni consejos y pues ahora estoy llendo como 1 vez por semana.

-¡Qué triste! Ya verás que pronto se solucionará todo no te preocupes.

-Eso espero.

Después de 20 minutos, cada una se fue con rapidez a lavar sus platos y vasos, luego se fueron a lavar los dientes para irse a la Universidad. Ambas salieron agarraron sus bolsos, cerraron la puerta con llave y fueron hacia el ascensor. Llegaron a la Universidad y después cada una se dirigió hacia sus clases.

Hoy iban a tener 4 clases, ya que, los profesores tenían reunión, al pasar 4 horas, Serena salió rápidamente a esperar como siempre en la entrada de la Universidad a su amiga Mina, ya que a las 2pm, tendría que ir a reunirse con Darien Chiba. Después de 25 minutos de espera, al fin sale Mina de clases y agarra a su amiga del brazo y se van corriendo rápido hacia el edificio de su departamento.

Al llegar al departamento, Serena entró a su habitación escogió una ropa interior color piel y luego entró a ducharse, mientras que Mina estaba en su habitación escogiendo de su armario, el atuendo que iba a usar su amiga. Era un saco beige, una falda del mismo color del saco, una camisa color celeste y unos tacones negros de punta. Cuando terminó, se fue directo a la habitación de Serena y esta estaba en ropa interior.

-Serena, ya está todo listo sólo falta que te vistas.

-Mina, veo que estas más emocionada que yo, por mi trabajo.

-Jajajajaja, en parte sí. Además, quiero que te veas hermosa para tu nuevo jefe.

-¿Qué?- Serena fingió no haber escuchado lo último.

-Nada, que debes estar hermosa y muy presentable. Debes de demostrar, que de verdad te interesa ese trabajo.

-Ah, ok. Si es así, entonces haz que me vea bien.

-Ok. Mientras deja busco mi bolso de maquillaje primero.

-Está bien.

Mina fue con rápidez a su habitación, encontró su bolso y regresó donde Serena. Debía apurarse no quería que ella, llegara tarde, además, estaba segura que entre ella y el guapo Darien Chiba sucedía algo.

-Listo, Serena. Sólo falta que te vistas y elegir tu peinado.

-Yo creo que esta vez lo quiero llevar en cola alta, ¿te parece?

-Sí, está bien. Bueno mejor apúrate, Serena.

-Pero, Mina apenas son las 12:30 pm.

-Serena, recuerda que debes ser puntual, puede que no sea tu primer día de trabajo, pero tómalo así.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Serena se puso la ropa que le prestó Mina, se hizo una cola alta y se sentó en su tocador, para que su amiga la maquillara. Al terminar, Serena se vió al espejo, quedó mejor de lo que había quedado el día de su entrevista.

-Bueno, amiga. Como siempre quedaste hermosa.

-Gracias, Mina.

-Mira la hora, creo que estás a tiempo para que llegues a tu cita de trabajo.

-Eh, son la 1pm. Tienes razón, debo irme ya.

-Ya estás lista, deja te presto un bolso que combine con tu atuendo.- Mina se fue rápido hacía su habitación y escogió un bolso negro Channel, luego se fue a donde su amiga.-Aquí está el bolso, ¿tienes dinero para el taxi?

-Tengo un poco, de lo que le saqué a Mr. Pig.

-No, Serena. Deja te presto.

-Pero, Mina…

-Pero nada, yo te presto.- Mina le dió unos cuantos billetes lo suficientes para ir y regresarse de su cita de trabajo.

Serena agarró lo que le dio su amiga y los puso en su pequeño monedero de conejo, tomó su viejo celular, su monedero, sus llaves del departamento y los metió en el bolso. Ambas salieron de la habitación, Serena se despidió de Mina, le dio de nuevo las gracias, cerró la puerta del departamento y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Al bajar hasta el primer piso, se dirigió hacia la entrada, agarró un taxi y le dio la dirección al taxista. Cuando avanzó un poco, vieron que había algo de tráfico al parecer un semáforo se dañó, el chofer agarró un pequeño atajo.

Al llegar al edificio de la Corporación, le pagó al taxista y caminó hacia la entrada, vió al mismo vigilante que la atendió el día de su entrevista, lo saludó y luego subió al ascensor. Cuando bajó al 10mo piso, su corazón latía muy fuerte, no estaba nerviosa, mas la sola idea de volver a ver a Darien Chiba y los sueños eróticos que tuvo con él 3 días seguidos, le rondaban en su cabeza.

-¡Hola, Señorita Tsukino! Bienvenida de nuevo a la Corporación Cristal Dorado.

-¡Hola, Señorita Mizuno!

-Siéntese por favor, mientras le aviso al Señor Chiba de su llegada.

-Muchas gracias.- Serena abre su bolso y ve el reloj de su celular eran la 1:30pm. Amy agarró su teléfono y llamó al Señor Chiba, al poco instante colgó el teléfono.

-Señorita Tsukino, ya puede pasar el Señor Chiba la está esperando.

-Gracias.- Serena se pone en pie y se dirige hacia la oficina del Señor Chiba.-_¡Vaya, al parecer, está impaciente de verme! ¿Qué me pasa? Mejor no me hago ilusiones, tan sólo es una cita de trabajo no una cita romántica._

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina, de repente se abrió y vió salir a Rei, no andaba con ropa formal esta vez estaba con el cabello suelto como siempre acostumbraba usarlo y ropa cómoda, una blusa a cuadros roja, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo, al parecer tuvo el día libre.

-¡Hola, Señorita Tsukino!

-¡Hola, Señorita Hino!

-¡Qué bueno verla de nuevo aquí! ¡Felicidades, yo sabía que quedarías elegida!

-Gracias, Señorita Hino.

-Mejor dejémonos de formalidades, dime Rei. Además, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeras de trabajo.

-Está bien, Rei.

-Bueno, me voy. Es mejor no hacer esperar al Señor Chiba, lindo bolso por cierto.

-Sí, está bien y gracias. Hasta pronto, Rei.

-Igualmente, Serena.

Camina un poco, la puerta quedó entreabierta mas la tocó, no quería ser maleducada.

-Pase, Señorita Tsukino, la estaba esperando.- Darien estaba sentado en su escritorio, revisando unos papeles que Rei le había traído, volvió a ver a Serena, estaba más hermosa que el día de su entrevista quería besarla y quitarle la ropa, pero debía aguantar sus impulsos.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Chiba.- Serena lo vió estaba igual de guapo que siempre, tenía tantos deseos de que la tomara tal y como en sus sueños eróticos.

-Buenas tardes, siéntese por favor. Bueno Rei, le informó todo, ¿me imagino?

-Sí.

-Bueno, aquí tengo su contrato. Léalo con detenimiento, si tiene alguna duda me dice.- Darien le entrega los papeles que tenía en su mano y se queda detenidamente viéndola.

-Está bien.- Serena comienza a leer y luego de unos minutos, se detiene.

-Señor Chiba, aquí dice en el contrato dice que mi horario es de 8am a 6pm y no hemos discutido mi horario.

-Tranquila, para eso estamos aquí.

-Ok.- Serena siguió leyendo al terminar, pidió una pluma a Darien.

-Antes de que firme, ¿está de acuerdo con todos los puntos que están en el contrato y la cantidad de su salario?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

-Ok, después de que firme, corregiré lo de su horario.- Darien le da la pluma y ella firma, luego le da la pluma y el contrato. Ambos no se dejan de verse, la atracción entre ellos, era demasiado fuerte.

-Listo, dígame su horario para irlo anotando en el contrato y apenas empiece a trabajar mandaré hacer uno nuevo, para que lo vuelva a firmar.

-El lunes entro de 8am a 12md, el martes de 8am a 2pm, el miércoles 8am a 1pm, el jueves tengo libre y el viernes de 8am a 3pm.

-Está bien, ¿qué le parece trabajar cuando le llame? Claro mientras terminas la Universidad, ya después tendrá el horario que dice en el contrato que le di.

-Mmm, ¿tendría que venir a la oficina, cada vez que usted me llame?

-En ocasiones si y en otras no reuniríamos en un punto estratégico, claro uno que nos quede cerca a ambos.

-Sí, está bien.

-Ya se puede retirar, eso sería todo. Empezaría mañana, yo la llamo.

-Mmm, pero no tiene mi número.

-Sí lo tengo, en su curriculum está anotado.

-Ah, cierto.- Serena se levanta de su asiento, agarró su bolso y le da la mano a Darien. Este se levanta y le responde dándole la suya, ambos sintieron la misma electricidad de aquella vez en que se dieron la mano por primera vez, no dejaron de verse a los ojos.-Muchas gracias, Señor Chiba.

-Fue un gusto, volverla a ver de nuevo.- Darien le soltó la mano y le señaló la salida, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta. Darien se puso detrás de Serena para abrir la puerta, más no pudo la fragancia de su cabello lo embriagó y ella sólo se volteó para quedar frente a frente, viéndose a los ojos.

-Serena ya no puedo evitarlo, tengo deseos de besarte.- Le pone una mano en su rostro, mientras que ella apoya su cuerpo hacia la puerta y el la empieza a besar apasionadamente.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Yo sé que me quieren matar porque he durado en subir este capítulo, pero es que estuve algo ocupada haciendo un cosplay para un evento de un amigo, así que, aquí estoy. Gomenasai, no quería hacerlos esperar, así que por eso les extendí más este capítulo y ya esta semana subo el siguiente capítulo, prepárense que vienen sorpresas para esta hermosa pareja Serena y Darien jejejeje.**_

_**Gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y por sus reviews a princessqueen, isabel20 y a Marie Mademoiselle Chiba.**_

_**yssareyes48: jajajajaja, ya verás que si le dará Darien trabajo a Serena y bueno esperemos que Seiya se rinda de una vez, ya que algo está por pasar entre Serena y Darien.**_

_**Chao, nos leemos pronto. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 5**

Darien no dejaba de besarla ni Serena de corresponderle, él quería arrancarle la ropa en ese momento y tomarla una y otra vez. Ella también deseaba que la tomara, mas él se detuvo, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, terminaría por lastimarla.

-No…no en serio, no puedo. Esto, está mal.- Serena se quedó con el corazón agitado y excitada estaba desconcertada. Pero en su corazón, entendió las palabras que él le decía.- Señorita Tsukino, discúlpeme por mi actitud. Esto no debió suceder.

-Es…está bien, no se preocupe, Señor Chiba. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí, yo la llamaré.- Le abre la puerta y ella sale acomodándose su traje.

-_No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, ese beso, sus labios y su perfume, yo…._\- Siguió caminando hacia la salida.

-Bienvenida a bordo, Serena. ¿No te importa que te diga así?

-Gracias, Amy. No, de ahora en adelante seremos compañeras. Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Serena.

Serena va hacia el ascensor y al bajar hasta el 1er piso, se despide del vigilante, va hacia la entrada y agarra un taxi, le da la dirección al chofer de su complejo de departamentos y al cabo de 15 minutos llegó al edificio. Ella le pagó al chofer, bajó rápido del taxi, subió al ascensor y siguió pensando en lo sucedido.

-_Me siento mal, creo que será mejor no aceptar ese trabajo. Espera Serena, no seas tonta ya aceptaste necesitas el dinero_.- En ese instante se abrieron las puertas del ascensor al fin había llegado al piso de su departamento, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y abrió vió a Mina en la mesa de la cocina revisando su laptop. Luego, Serena suspiró y cerró la puerta.

-¡Hola, amiga!

-¡Hola, Mina!

-Mmm, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bien.

-Mmm, creo que sucedió algo más.

-No, no sucedió nada más.

-Entonces, ¿qué te sucede, Serena?

-Luego te cuento, quiero darme un baño, cenar algo e irme a dormir.

-Está bien, amiga.

Serena se fue rápido hacia su habitación, se quitó la ropa, el maquillaje, se amarró el cabello de tal forma que no pudiera mojarse y entró al baño. Se puso a pensar de nuevo sobre lo que sucedió en la oficina de Darien Chiba, sentir el sabor de sus labios y el olor de su perfume, la hacían estremecerse, cerró los ojos e imaginó que él estaba con ella, besando su cuello y parte de su hombro, sintió como sus manos empezaban a acariciar sus delicados y virginales pechos. Luego, sintió como volteó su cuerpo para besarla en sus labios, tal y como lo había hecho en la oficina. En ese instante, es despertada por la voz de Mina detrás de la puerta.

-Serena, ¿qué tanto haces?

-¡Eh! ¡Qué! Este no nada, amiga sólo dándome un baño como te dije.

-Mmm, bueno está bien. Te espero en la cocina para que me cuestes todo.

-Sí, Mina.- Serena volteó a ver detrás de ella y vió que no había nadie.-_Ahora, ¿qué me sucede? No solamente, tengo sueños con Darien, ahora imagino cosas y lo peor es que me siento usada, me siento una completa tonta._

Ella agarró su toalla, secó su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia su habitación se puso su bata y sus pantuflas de conejito, soltó su cabello y se fue a la cocina. Mina estaba haciendo una sopa de fideos y unos cuantos vegetales, también preparando algo de té de tilo para su amiga sabía que algo le sucedió, lo que no le parecía justo que se lo ocultara aunque la molestara, tal vez la aconsejaba para que no cometiera algún error o no le llegara a suceder algo. Tenía que hacer algo para saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió o le estaba ocurriendo con Darien Chiba.

-¡Vaya! Eso huele delicioso, Mina.

-Sí, jejejeje. Bueno se me ocurrió que como tuviste un día pues cansado, sería lindo que te relajaras y pues me contaras cómo te fue en tu cita de trabajo.

-Mmm, bueno está bien. Hablé con el Señor Chiba, me dio un contrato, el cuál leí y firmé. Me dijo que mientras esté en la Universidad, cambiará mi horario de trabajo, que me llamará cuando me necesite y él…- Serena se detuvo antes de decirle todo sobre el beso con su futuro jefe.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo o que te dijo?

-Pues me dijo que el trabajo es algo duro y que tengo que estar a la altura.

-¿No me dirás que piensas en renunciar, Serena?

-No sé, Mina.

-Serena, siento que algo más pasó. No creo que tengas pensado renunciar por lo duro que es ese trabajo.

-En serio, amiga. No sucedió nada más, siento que no podré soportar tanta presión.

-Serena, no seas tonta. Necesitas el trabajo, recuerda que nos iremos a vivir juntas a un departamento más grande, comprar el auto fuera de moda a Kelvin y también pagar tu parte de la renta.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mejor no renunciaré, es sólo que…- Suspira y dirige su mirada al techo.

-Amiga, tranquila aunque el trabajo sea duro. Sé que tú puedes, no te dejes vencer por algo que te dijo tu jefe.

-Gracias, amiga.

-Bueno Serena, deja termino de preparar esta sopa y comemos para que te relajes un poco ya casi está el té de tilo.

-Sí, lo que necesito es relajarme. Mañana me espera un día de trabajo.

Mina saca un par de platos soperos, un par de tazas y empieza a servir la sopa y el té de tilo. Mientras que Serena se va al sillón, enciende la televisión y empieza a pasar los canales.

-Oye, Mina. ¿Mañana irás a la Editorial?

-Sí, al aparecer la editora en jefe Setsuna Meio quiere hablar con todos los empleados. Creo que es porque no ha habido trabajo por hacer en la Revista, espero no hayan despidos.

-No creo, tú haces un buen trabajo, amiga.

-Gracias, amiga. Vente, ya está la sopa.

-Ok, deja apago la tele.- Serena, apaga el televisor y se dirige a la mesa de la cocina.

Ambas empiezan a cenar pasaron calladas en especial Serena, Mina debía saber que le pasaba a su amiga, desde la entrevista con Darien Chiba estaba actuando raro y más hoy. La dejó por un momento, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que era lo que le está pasando a su amiga. Al terminar ambas se van a sus habitaciones, Serena estaba en su cama, pensando en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo desde que conoció a ese hombre de ojos zafiro, sobre sus sueños eróticos con él, lo que pasó esa tarde en su oficina y lo que imaginó en su baño, le parecía tan real, terminó de pensar hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

Mientras en el departamento de Darien Chiba, él estaba sentado en su sillón admirando la vista de todo Tokio desde su ventana y con un whisky a las rocas en la mano.

-_Esos labios tan jugosos y ese olor tan dulce de su perfume, no pude resistirme es tan hermosa. Debo dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, ella es una chica en busca de amor y yo un chico frío y lleno de deseo. Si esto sigue así, esto terminará mal, no puedo llevarla hacia mi mundo._\- Pensó mientras fue hacia su habitación para meterse a su gran tina y darse un baño relajante.-_Tengo que pensar en como mantener distancia entre ambos._

Darien cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió como las manos de una mujer tocaban su espalda, volteó a ver y era Serena completamente desnuda y con el cabello suelto, pero no se veía como la chica un tanto tímida que conoció la primera vez. Esta era segura de sí misma, sabía lo que quería.

-Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a terminar lo que no pudimos hacer en tu oficina.- Serena lentamente entra en la tina y se sienta encima de él y lo comienza a besar. Él sólo se limita a tocar su espalda y a volver esos deliciosos que lo enloquecieron en su oficina.

El deseo era inconfundible su miembro se puso completamente erecto, Serena lo dejó de besar y lo miró con malicia, tomó su miembro y lo puso dentro de ella. Ambos gimieron de placer, ella sólo movió sus caderas mientras que él besaba sus pechos. En ese instante, su celular sonó y él abrió los ojos algo sorprendido la rubia ya no estaba, tomó una toalla y se envolvió rápidamente para ir a contestar.

Con toda prisa, fue a la sala a buscar su celular hasta que lo escuchó de nuevo cerca del mini bar, vió la pantalla y era uno de sus hermanos.

-¡Aló!

-¡Hola, hermanito! ¿Cómo estás? Al parecer te interrumpí o ¿no?

-Estoy bien, Malachite y no me estabas interrumpiendo.

-Mmm, es que te escuché algo agitado. Como si estuvieras con alguién.

-No. Tú sabes que yo nunca les he presentado alguna novia.

-Y quién dijo que puedas tener novia. ¿Una aventura, tal vez?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Ah, entonces si estás con alguién.

-Hermano, en serio no estoy para tus bromitas tontas. Dime que necesitas.

-Uy, que grosero, jajajaja. Pues nada.

-No te creo, siempre que me llamas es para pedirme algo.

-En serio, Darien. Esta vez no voy a pedirte nada, solo llamaba para avisarte que la otra semana iré a visitarte. A ver si hay alguna fiesta de universitarios o algo así.

-Jajajajaja, nunca cambias a pesar de que me llevas 2 años.

-Que te puedo decir hermano, soy irresistible ante las mujeres universitarias.

-Ay, Malachite. ¿Cuándo será el día en que asientes cabeza?

-Eso, quien sabe. Por ahora disfrutaré de lo que queda de mi juventud.

-Bueno, hermano. Te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer mañana en la empresa.

-Jajajajaja, ok ya no te atraso más. Tu chica debe estar esperando.

-¡MALACHITE!

-Jajajajajaja, chao Darien. Hasta la otra semana.

-Chao, Malachite.

Al colgar, Darien, se dirige hacia su habitación, se pone su pantalón de dormir, va hacia el baño, lava sus dientes mientras deja vaciando la tina. Al terminar de vaciarla, cerró el tapón de la tina y se dirigió hasta su cama.

-_Hasta en mi mente te tengo Serena Tsukino, quiero volver a sentir tus dulces labios y ver ese cuerpo desnudo entre mis manos. ¡Basta! ¡Que estoy diciendo! Lo nuestro no debe ser, mejor la despido y consigo otra asistente. Estoy loco, cuesta mucho conseguir una asistente, sólo deberé mantener distancia._\- Pensó mientras se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien tuvo sueños eróticos con Serena que lo hizo sudar, se levantó lo más rápido posible llenó la tina de agua fría y se metió.

En el departamento de Serena y Mina, Mina se levantó muy temprano como de costumbre, se puso un jeans azul tubo ajustado que le hacía resaltar sus curvas, una blusa verde claro de tirante con un escote en uve mostraba un poco sus pechos, unas zapatillas de tacón del 5 y unos aretes cortos en forma de estrella color verde claro igual que su blusa. Estaba preparando unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa, un par de huevos y algo de café para empezar el día.

Serena ya estaba en el baño dándose una ducha de agua fría, también tuvo sueños eróticos con Darien, ya eran varios días con esos sueños. Ya no podía echarse para atrás con la decisión de ir a trabajar con él y más porque hoy después de sus clases sería el primer día. Salió del baño buscó una ropa interior celeste, un vestido de tirantes del mismo color con pequeñas flores azules, unas zapatillas celestes tacón cuña y unos aretes celestes en forma de luna largos, se hizo su peinado habitual y salió de su habitación con su bolso de la Universidad y la puso en el sillón.

-Buenos días, Mina.

-Buenos días, Serena.

-Ya van varios días seguidos en los que te levantas bien temprano, Serena. ¡Vaya, te pusiste muy hermosa!

-Jajajajaja, gracias ya sabes que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo y estoy muy contenta. Pero, qué me dices de ti.

-Lo mío es diferente, quiero estar bonita.

-Sí y poner celoso a Yaten, si algún chico se te acerca.

-Jajajajajaja.

-Te conozco, Mina.

-Bueno, basta. Mejor desayunemos, ¿quieres?

-Está bien.

Al pasar de 2 hrs, ambas se fueron a lavar los dientes a sus respectivos baños, vieron que nada les faltara, se dieron un último retoque y salieron hacia la sala, agarraron sus bolsos, cerraron la puerta de su departamento y se dirigieron hacia al ascensor.

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad vieron que todos se dirigían al auditorio incluyendo a los hermanos Kou.

-¡Hola, Bombón! ¡Hola, Mina!

-¡Hola, Seiya!

-¡Hola, Seiya! ¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer el Director de la Universidad, el Señor Tomoe quiere darnos una noticia.

-Bueno démonos prisa, entonces.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras, empezaron a murmurar sobre la noticia que tenía que darles el Director. En ese instante, entra el Director, detrás de él los rectores de cada carrera y todos comenzaron a quedar en silencio.

-¡Buenos días, queridos alumnos! Espero estén bien, los he convocado ya que últimamente me he tenido que reunir con sus rectores para hablar sobre los exámenes finales y la fiesta que acostumbran ustedes hacer antes de graduarse. Además, quiero anunciarles que el día de la graduación tendremos como invitado especial a un ahijado mío que es un gran empresario.

-Me imagino que va cancelar la fiesta.

-¡Cállate, Mina! Deja oír lo que tiene que decir.- Mina cruza los brazos y hace pucheros como niña pequeña.

-Los exámenes se harán en 2 semanas y la fiesta se hará en una semana. Sus profesores les indicará los temas que deben de estudiar y por la fiesta disfruten pero con moderación ya que la nota de estos exámenes dependerá de sí se gradúan o no. Bueno eso sería todo, ya pueden irse tranquilos a sus respectivas clases. Suerte en sus exámenes.

Todos salieron del auditorio sólo Mina se quedó con un grupo de muchachas, mientras le hacía señas de que se verían después. Cuando pasaron 4 hrs, la campana sólo a las 12 en punto, Serena iba saliendo de su clase cuando de pronto su viejo celular suena, ve la pantalla, se sorprende es número desconocido y lo contesta sin tomarle importancia.

-¡Aló!

-Señorita Tsukino. ¿Cómo está?

-¡Eh!

-Soy Darien Chiba.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Señor Chiba!

-Señorita Tsukino, hoy la necesito para que me confirme unas reuniones que tengo esta semana, tranquila si no entiende yo le explico.

-Sí, está bien.

-Le parece, ¿si nos vemos en mi oficina después de la Universidad?

-Me parece muy bien.

-Perfecto, hasta luego, Señorita Tsukino.

-Hasta luego, Señor Chiba.

Después de colgar, Serena busca en su celular las llamadas recibidas, ve su número y lo guarda entre sus contactos, total que ya era su jefe y debía tenerlo no para otra cosa que no fuera laboral. Al terminar la conversación su corazón latió muy rápido, no le tomó importancia y se dirigió hacia la cafetería donde vió a Mina muy contenta en el mostrador pidiendo los almuerzos, Mina la vió y le hizo señas de que buscara un lugar para sentarse. Serena buscó lugar y vió como los hermanos Kou iban entrando por las puertas de las cafeterías, Yaten se iba a sentar donde siempre para esperar a Kelvin y Seiya se fue a sentar son Serena.

-¡Bombón!

-¡Hola, Seiya!

-¿Y Mina?

-Pidiendo nuestros almuerzos.- En ese instante iba caminando Mina hacia ellos, mientras a lo lejos la veía Yaten.-Mira ahí viene.

-¡Hola, Chicos!

-¡Hola, Mina!

-Ya pedí nuestros almuerzos, amiga.

-En ese caso, iré a pedir el mío.

-Uy, no me soporto a Seiya.

-Jajajajaja, te lo dije hasta que le digas que sí te va seguir como perrito faldero por todos lados.

-Pues, seguiré diciéndole que no hasta que se canse.

-Serena, te tengo una buena noticia. Las organizadoras de la fiesta quieren que les ayude a buscar un lugar.

-Mina, eso es perfecto. No sólo eres buena con las tendencias de moda sino también con los lugares de moda.

-Jejejejeje, lo sé.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que la fiesta será un éxito.

-Eso espero, bueno creo que hoy es mi día.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por esto y si sigue así, quiere decir que en la Editorial me irá muy bien.

-Ya verás que sí.- Luego, llegó Seiya con su bandeja de almuerzo algo liviano sólo un sándwich y un refresco.-¡Vaya, Seiya! Hoy como que no tienes tanto apetito.

-Sí, la verdad que hoy me estresé un poco con la noticia del Director. Ya que me toca sacar fotos como examen final y no tengo idea de que hacer.

-Algo se te ocurrirá, Seiya.

-Bueno, amiga ahí viene el guapo de Armand con nuestros almuerzos.

-¡Hola, Señoritas! Aquí tienen sus almuerzos.

-Gracias, Armand eres un amor. Nos vemos después.- Yaten estaba que hechaba humos de los celos, así que no espero más a Kelvin y se fue de la cafetería. Seiya lo vió y decidió no acercarse.

Los tres se dispusieron a tomar sus almuerzos y Mina estaba más que emocionada con la elección del lugar de la fiesta de Universidad. Cuando terminaron sus almuerzos, se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando pasaron 2 horas, Serena salió rápido de sus clases y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la Universidad y vió a Mina hablando con Kelvin, a lo lejos vió a Yaten y Seiya.

-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hola, Kelvin!

-Mina, me tengo que ir debo ir a trabajar.

-¿No era que ibas a ir a la oficina?- Mina es interrumpida por el sonido de un BMW 2015 negro y de él se baja un hombre alto, moreno, guapo de ojos zafiro, de traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata del mismos color que su traje. Serena logra distinguirlo y ve como se acerca hacia la entrada. Seiya también supo quién era y empezó a sentir celos.

-Sí, pero…

-¡Hola, Señorita Tsukino!- Dijo mientras veía de pies a cabeza lo hermosa que ella se veía, quería secuestrarla y poseerla completamente, pero ya sabía que debía mantener distancia.

-¡Señor Chiba!

-Discúlpeme, pero pasé a ver un familiar que está cerca de aquí y aproveché para venirla a recoger, para ir a la oficina.

-Está bien. Mina te veo luego, hasta mañana Kelvin.

-Hasta luego, Serena te veo en la casa y suerte.

-Gracias amiga.

-Hasta mañana.

Serena siguió hasta su auto a Darien, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras que Seiya los veía con muchos celos y Darien se percató de ello, pero siguió su camino.

-Señor Chiba, yo…iba a irme a cambiar a mi departamento para ir luego a la oficina.

-No necesita cambiarse, todavía no tiene horario fijo. Recuerde que apenas lo tenga podrá vestirse formalmente.

-Eh, gracias, Señor Chiba.

-No tiene porque agradecerme, Señorita Tsukino.

Ambos llegaron al edificio y al parecer no estaba el vigilante, así que subieron al ascensor. Al llegar al último piso, vieron a Amy y la saludaron, ésta le dio la bienvenida de nuevo a Serena y ella le sonrió. Después Darien y Serena entraron a la oficina, ella se sentó en el sillón. Él se dirige a su escritorio, busca su agenda y se lo da en sus manos.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿trajo algo donde hacer apuntes?

-Mmm, no. Pero tengo lápicero deje y lo busco…- Otra vez Darien va hacia su escritorio, busca entre sus gavetas, una libreta y un lápicero con el nombre de la empresa y sus iniciales "D.C", luego se las entrega.

-Gra...gracias, Señor Chiba.

-Bueno, para la próxima sabe que debe traer una libreta de apuntes y un lápicero.

-Sí, pero recuerde que fue a mi Universidad y ni tiempo me dió de ir a mi departamento.

-Señorita Tsukino, es malo dar pretextos a un jefe, ¿sabía?

-Jejejejeje, perdón.

-Tranquila, es su primer trabajo. Entiendo su nerviosismo, bueno sigamos que tengo mucho que explicarle respecto a como trabajo, el horario de las reuniones con los proveedores y socios de la empresa, sobre los documentos o diferentes funciones que debe realizar, como la de también acompañarme a las entrevistas, reuniones fuera de la ciudad o del país. Espero tenga su pasaporte al día.

-Mmm, no sé.

-Después lo veremos. Lo que importa es explicarle todo.

-Está bien.

Él le explicó todo lo necesario a Serena, mientras anotaba todo en su libreta de apuntes, luego él le enseñó todas las citas de las semanas anteriores para que se dirigiera de cómo había trabajado su Asistente anterior. Ambos no notaron que se pasó el tiempo con total rápidez.

-Bueno, Señorita Tsukino. Eso sería todo por hoy, mañana hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Listo, Señor Chiba. Hasta mañana.- Guardó todo en su bolso, se acercó a él y se dieron la mano, aún seguía esa electricidad, pero él no la volteó a ver y quitó rápidamente su mano de la de ella. Serena notó la distancia que él estaba tomando, sintió como eso la destrozaba por dentro, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Sólo sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, Señorita Tsukino.

Al salir, seguía pensando en lo sucedido no sabía si llorar o no, siguió caminando cuando Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Serena, espero te haya ido bien hoy.

-Ah, sí. Gracias, Amy.

-Hasta mañana, Serena.

-Amy.

-Sí.

-¿Cuándo vuelve, Rei?

-Vuelve en 2 días.

-Ok. Bueno, hasta mañana, Amy.

Después de despedirse de Amy, Serena se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Seguía metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató, de que ya había llegado al primer piso, sacudió su cabeza y siguió caminando, el vigilante estaba afuera, la saludó y amablemente le pidió un taxi. Ella se subió y le agradeció, deseaba mucho llegar a descansar y comer algo.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, vió feliz a Mina, en su laptop escribiendo y haciendo algo de té de manzanilla.

-¡Hola, Mina!

-Serena, te lo dije, hoy es mi día.

-¿Qué pasó?

-En la reunión la editora en jefe me pidió entrevistar a tu jefe el Gran Darien Chiba, para atraer a más lectores y para que me asciendan al puesto de periodista de Celebridades. Así que, necesitaré de tu ayuda, amiga.

-¡Estás loca! Apenas llevo poco tiempo trabajando con él y no puedo pedirle ese tipo de favores así como así.

-Ándale, Serena. Soy tu amiga, de esta entrevista depende mi ascenso.

-Bueno lo intentaré, pero, ¿no necesitas un fotógrafo para las fotos?

-Sí, no le puedo decir nada a Alan, el fotógrafo de la editorial, ya que es un mujeriego y en vez de que me quiera hacer un favor, va querer algo a cambio. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Claro, amigo. Los tipos así me repugnan.

-Mmm, creo que se lo tendré que pedir a alguién de mi confianza, esta difícil tarea.

-No me digas, que…

-Sí, Serena. Así matamos de un tiro 2 pájaros. Él tiene sus fotos para su examen y yo para que la entrevista sea un éxito y me asciendan.

-Mina, es 2 pájaros de un tiro y tienes razón. Además, Seiya es muy talentoso tomando fotos.

-Ay, que importa me di a entender y si por eso se lo pediré mañana. Amiga traje unos panecillos dulces con relleno de dulce de leche, para que lo comamos con el té.

-Claro, deja que ponga mis cosas en la habitación y me ponga la pijama.

-Ok, te espero.

Serena entró a su habitación se soltó el cabello se puso una pijama de tirantes azules con figuras de conejitos blancos, un pantalón de igual color y sus habituales pantuflas de conejos. Al salir, Mina servía el té en 2 tazas y le ponía miel de abeja al gusto de ambas, puso los panecillos en un plato, agarró el plato y su taza de té y se volvió a sentar en la mesa de la cocina. Serena, agarró su taza y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces tanto?

-Buscando lugares para la fiesta y formulando algunas preguntas para la entrevista. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

-Bien, el Señor Chiba se portó muy amable conmigo, me explicó todo lo que tenía que hacer para él.

-¡Vaya, eso cualquier jefe no lo hace! Oye, ¿y con esa ropa te dejó trabajar?

-La verdad quién sabe, en serio si le urgía una Asistente y bueno por la ropa me dijo que como no tenía horario fijo no importaba.

-Ah bueno y dime, ¿te gustó el trabajo, lo viste complicado?

-No, no es tan complicado, como yo lo pensé. Ya mañana, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, aún así pues trataré de decirle de la entrevista.

-Gracias, amiga. Bueno comamos, hoy fue un día muy cansado y debemos descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón.

A la mañana siguiente, como ya era de costumbre Serena tuvo sueños eróticos con Darien Chiba y al recordar lo sucedido ayer una pequeña lágrima brotó de su mejilla. La limpió con una mano y se dió un baño de agua fría.

-_No sé porqué debo ponerme triste, Darien está haciendo lo mejor. Él es el jefe y yo una simple asistente, sólo cosas de trabajo debemos acercarnos y nada más._\- Luego de darse un baño, salió a buscar algo de ropa, ropa interior blanca, un jeans azul un poco ajustados, una camisa blanca de tirantes cortos, se puso unas zapatillas bajas blancas y se hizo una cola alta. Al salir hacia la cocina, se sorprendió al ver a Mina en pijama todavía.

-¡Mina!

-¡Buenos días, Serena!

-¿Qué haces todavía en pijama?

-Mandaron un aviso por e-mail, anoche que hoy no había clases. Ya que, los profesores tienen reunión para ver lo de los exámenes finales.

-¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Estaba emocionada, por todo lo que pasó ayer.

-Bueno, está bien. Tendré que avisarle a Darien que hoy no iré a la Universidad.

-Ok.

Serena buscó entre los contactos de su viejo celular, vió su número y dudó en sí llamarlo o no. Se decidió y lo llamó.

-¡Aló! ¿Señor Chiba?

-Buenos días, Señorita Tsukino. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, Señor Chiba. Sólo llamaba para avisarle, que hoy no tendré clases.

-Perfecto, ¿le parece si nos vemos al mediodía? Lleva tu laptop, ocupo que me realices unos trabajos que te mandaré.

-Sí, Señor Chiba. Yo…

-Bueno, nos vemos al mediodía en mi oficina.- Darien colgó al igual que Serena, ella se fue a su habitación se puso la pijama de nuevo y le salió de nuevo a la cocina.

-Mina, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Dime.

-Ocupo que me prestes tu laptop, al parecer el Señor Chiba me pedirá que le haga unos trabajos.

-Sí, claro ahora te la dejo lista en la mesa.

-Otra cosa.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Me puedes despertar dentro de 3 horas?

-Jajajaja, Serena, esos son 2 favores. Sí claro, yo te despierto.

-Gracias, amiga.- Luego de comer su desayuno se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco.

Pasaron 3 horas, Mina fue la habitación de Serena para brincar encima de su cama y así, despertarla. Lo cual funcionó, ya que se asustó bastante.

-¡MINA! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME DESPERTARAS NO QUE ME ASUSTARAS!

-Jajajajajaja, se que tienes un sueño pesado. Así que pensé, que esta sería la mejor manera de despertarte.

-¡BUENO DEJAME SOLA PARA CAMBIARME DE ROPA!

-Uy, ¡qué genio! Jajajajajaja.

-¡VETE!- Dijo Serena mientras le tira una almohada a Mina.

Serena se levantó rápido, se cambió de ropa, fue a la cocina para hacerse un par de tostadas jugo de naranja. Pero, Mina se adelantó y empezó a hacer tostadas con mantequilla para ambas y jugo de naranja. Al terminar de hacer todo, Serena tomo su parte comió rápido, fue a su habitación buscó en su armario un bolso azul, tomó sus llave, el cuaderno que utilizó ayer en el trabajo, el lápicero que le dio Darien y su celular. En ese momento, le entra un mensaje de texto era de él: **"Señorita Tsukino, la espero en las afueras de la oficina." **Ella sólo suspiró, metió su celular en el bolso se fue a lavar los dientes y luego salió de su habitación.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, amiga.

-Espera te olvidas de llevar mi laptop.

-Tienes razón.- Serena la ve empacada en un bolso naranja y luego la agarra.

-Siempre tas despistada, espero no se te olvide hablar con tu jefe de la entrevista y cuida mucho mi laptop.

-Jajajajaja, la cuidaré no te preocupes y tampoco se me olvidará hablar con él.

Serena se despide de Mina, cierra la puerta del departamento, baja por el ascensor, se monta en un taxi y al llegar se baja, vió a Darien estaba sentado en la parte de adelante del mismo auto en que lo vió llegar ayer a la Universidad. Traía un traje negro, camisa celeste y corbata negra con rayas grises.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsukino.- Dijo Darien mientras la vió de pies a cabeza en serio se veía muy hermosa.

-Eh, buenos días, Señor Chiba. Espéreme un momento para pagarle al chofer.

-Deje que le pague yo.- Dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a donde está el chofer del taxi y sacó unos cuantos billetes de su billetera.- Gracias, por traerla.

-No, gracias a usted. Que tengan un buen día.- El chofer le sonrió y se fue.

-Señor Chiba, ¡qué vergüenza con usted!

-No tiene por qué avergonzarse, Señorita Tsukino. Subamos a la oficina para empezar a trabajar.

-Sí.- Mientras entraban al edificio, Darien saludó al vigilante del edificio y este saludó a ambos. Ellos entraron al ascensor y quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Darien pensando en poseerla en ese mismo momento, trató de olvidarlo rompiendo el silencio.

-Señorita Tsukino. ¿Por qué no tuvo clases hoy?

-Al parecer los profesores están preparando los exámenes finales que serán en 2 semanas.

-A bueno en ese caso, creo que esta semana trabajaremos duro y la otra semana le prepararé un horario especial para que tenga tiempo de estudiar, no me gustaría que por mi culpa no aprobara la Universidad.

-_¡Qué considerado!_\- Pensó Serena- Gracias, Señor Chiba. La verdad que debo estudiar bastante si quiero ser una gran escritora de libro románticos.

-Sí y tal vez sea una de las primeras personas que lean su primer libro, si me lo permite.- Dice Darien mientras le guiña el ojo a Serena y ésta se sonroja.

-Cla…claro.- Ambos llegaron al último piso, bajaron y vieron a Amy.

-Buenas tardes, Amy.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Chiba.

-Buenas tardes, Amy.

-Buenas tardes, Serena. Me alegra verte de nuevo.

-A mi también, me alegra verte.

-Amy, si recibes llamadas para mí, di que estoy en una reunión. Una cosa más compra 2 almuerzos para mí y la Señorita Tsukino.

-¿En el restaurante de sushi de siempre?

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿no ha comido, le parece bien el sushi?

-Eh, no me vine sin almorzar. Sí, está bien me gusta el sushi.

-Bueno, Amy apenas lleguen nuestros almuerzos, llévalos a mi oficina.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

Luego, se fueron a la oficina. Serena se sienta en la silla cerca del escritorio, mientras Darien le entrega su agenda, ella se dedica a sacar todo lo que trajo, hasta la laptop de Mina y él le pasó el teléfono para que fuera confirmando las citas que tenía esta semana. Luego de una hora, Amy toca la puerta.

-Señor Chiba.

-Sí.

-Soy yo Amy, vengo con sus almuerzos.

-Pasa, Amy.- Ella entra, Serena la ve y le sonríe.

-¡Vaya! Veo que Serena, aprendió rápido su trabajo.

-Sí, pero me costó un poco, jejejeje.

-No veo que fuese así, Señorita Tsukino. Ha entendido bastante, bien en tan sólo una hora he visto que ya ha confirmado 7 reuniones que tengo en esta semana.- Se sonroja Serena y baja le cabeza.

-Gra…gracias, Señor Chiba.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, estás haciendo bien tu trabajo.

-Señor Chiba, ¿dónde dejo sus almuerzos?

-En mi escritorio, está bien, Amy.- Ella se acerca a su escritorio y deja la bolsa con las 2 cajas de sus almuerzos.

-¿Necesitan algo más?

-No gracias, Amy. Eso sería todo.

-Bueno, me retiro. Hasta luego, Serena.

-Hasta luego, Amy.- Ambas se regalan una sonrisa, Amy camina hasta la puerta y luego la cierra.

-Señorita Tsukino, deje lo que está haciendo por unos momentos y pueda almorzar.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.- Darien se dirige a un pequeño refrigerador estilo madera, que está en la parte derecha la pared de su oficina, Serena sólo se le quedó viendo algo sorprendida desde entró la primera vez ahí, no había visto ese refrigerador.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿qué le gustaría tomar? Tengo gaseosas y agua mineral.

-Un agua mineral, para mi estaría bien, Señor Chiba.

-Ok, está bien.- Saca una botella de gaseosa para él y una de agua mineral para ella. Se sienta en su escritorio, para apartar un poco las cosas que tiene encima y así tener un poco de espacio para poder comer. Le pasa el agua mineral a Serena, abre la bolsa de los almuerzos, le da su caja a ella con sus palillos.- Señorita Tsukino, esa laptop que trae, ¿es suya?

-No, Señor Chiba. Mi amiga Mina me lo prestó, ya que no me dejó terminar de hablar para decirle que no tenía. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Discúlpeme, Señorita Tsukino y bueno adiviné, ya que creo que el naranja no luce en usted.

-Eh, bueno yo prefiero todo tipo de rosados.

-Ese color, si luce en usted.- Serena se vuelve a sonrojar, al parecer a él le gusta ver como ella se sonroja cada vez que le hace un halago sobre su persona, se ve como una niña pequeña e indefensa.

-Señor Chiba, ¿le puedo pedir un favor?

-Sí, dígame.

-En realidad es para mi amiga Mina. Me da pena con usted pedírselo, ya que no llevo mucho tiempo trabajando aquí y bueno…

-Tranquila, sólo pídalo.

-Yo le había, comentado que mi amiga trabaja para una Editorial, bueno ella quisiera hacerle una entrevista para la revista que representa y tomarle unas cuantas fotos.

-Claro, sólo revisa la agenda y mire que día tengo libre para darle esa entrevista a su amiga.

-Por lo que he revisado, tiene libre el viernes de la otra semana.

-Entonces, la otra semana será. Sólo tiene que avisarle a su amiga para que tenga todo listo y si quiere fotos, necesito que llame al Hotel Galaxia, a ver si tienen un salón que nos presten.

-Está bien, Señor Chiba.

-Bueno comamos, todavía hay trabajo por hacer.

-Sí, tiene razón.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Perdón la tardanza en serio yo sé que me quieren matar, pero estado pues con mis cosas y también que ciertas personitas no ha dejado usar la laptop para escribir (mi hermana mayor y mi sobrina menopáusica), aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles más emoción en este capítulo y se los alargué un poco para compensar mi ausencia. Para los que están leyendo Los Creadores del Universo, dentro de poco subiré otro capítulo. Otra vez, los invito para que entren a mi página de Facebook Serena Chiba Moon, para que me dejen sus saludos o cosas positivas.**_

_**Quiero aclararles que el nombre del hermano de Darien se dice Malacait aunque se escriba Malachite. Gracias a todos lo que ponen este fic en sus favoritos y por sus reviews a Mirialia Paolini, princessqueen, zabitamt1975, sukyhime510 y a skarllet northman.**_

_**yssareyes48: Taran jajajajaja pobre Serena y a Darien lo que les espera en este capítulo y en los que sigue más emoción más calor jejejejeje ni que decir de Seiya va sufrir como nunca. Gracias por no dejar de leer mi fic hasta el próximo capítulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 6**

Después de terminar su almuerzo, Darien quitó del escritorio las cajas y las botellas de gaseosa y agua mineral vacías, mientras que Serena agarró, la agenda, la laptop, el teléfono, la libreta de apuntes y el lápicero.

-Señor Chiba, ¿tiene un directorio telefónico donde tenga anotado los números importantes?

-Sí, Señorita Tsukino. Sólo deje que bote esto a la basura y lo busco.

-Está bien.- Sólo suspiró, aunque estuviera concentrada en su trabajo, sentía muchas ganas de que se repitiera ese beso con Darien, aunque fuera por unos instantes y que tal vez el sueño que tuvo en su baño se volviera realidad, mas sabía que no iba a suceder nunca, ya él puso una barrera entre los dos y debía aceptarlo, sólo eran jefe y asistente.

-Por mientras, siga confirmando mis reuniones, para esta semana.- Darien sentía ganas de poseerla, pero no podía, ya había tomado una decisión y no podía dar marcha atrás.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.- Después de unos minutos, Serena ya tenía 5 citas confirmadas.-Listo sus citas para esta semana ya están, sólo que la cita que tenía para mañana en la mañana con el Señor Chang, dijo que no podía, ya que tenía unos asuntos que atender con el extranjero, que apenas él estuviera desocupado lo llamaría para confirma otro día.

-Gracias, Señorita Tsukino.- Darien encontró en uno de sus cajones su directorio telefónico y luego se lo entregó a Serena.-Bueno aquí, tiene para que busque el número del Hotel Galaxia. La dejó unos momentos, necesito hacer una llamada urgente.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

Darien salió de la oficina con su celular en la mano, Serena sólo le dió una sonrisa, él la miró devolviéndole el gesto. Al cerrar la puerta, ella suspiró y empezó a buscar el número del Hotel, cuando lo encontró, digitó los números en el teléfono y esperó a que la atendieran.

-Aló, buenas tardes.

-Hotel Galaxia. Buenas Tardes.

-Sí, hablo de parte de la Corporación Cristal Dorado.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar, Señorita?

-Era para saber tienen un salón disponible para el viernes de la otra semana.

-Claro, tenemos el Salón Júpiter está desocupado para esa fecha. Espere un momento para verificar.

-Ok, espero.

-En efecto en nuestro sistema sale que está desocupara pero a las 2 de la tarde. ¿Le parece esa hora?

-Mmm ok, perfecto.

-¿A nombre de quién hago la reserva del Salón?

-Póngalo a nombre del Señor Darien Chiba.

-Listo, ya está reservado. Que tenga una bella tarde, Señorita.

-Igualmente y muchas gracias.

-Con mucho gusto.

Serena cuelga el teléfono, agarra la agenda y el lápicero, empieza anotar todo lo de la reserva del Salón y la entrevista. Al terminar, siguió vió si habían más citas por confirmar, sólo quedaban los de la semana entrante. Decidió, confirmarlas también.

Al pasar de media hora, entra Darien y ve a Serena muy concentrada haciendo llamadas y haciendo apuntes en su agenda. Luego, él se sienta en su escritorio frente a ella.

-Señorita Tsukino, deja un momento lo que está haciendo. Necesito hablar con usted.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

-Necesito que haga su propia agenda, que anote todo. Los días en que tiene que acompañarme a las entrevistas y algunas reuniones que requieran de su presencia, como por ejemplo, mañana tengo 2 reuniones en la tarde, lleve lápicero y libreta de apuntes.

-Entendido, me imagino, que necesita que vaya con ropa formal.

-Para esas ocasiones, sí.

-Está bien, Señor Chiba.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿hizo la reservación para la entrevista?

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

-Perfecto, si quiere se puede retirar. Nos vemos mañana después de la Universidad.

-¿No se le ofrece algo más?

-No, gracias. Solamente que mañana sea puntual.

-Sí, Señor Chiba. No se preocupe.- Serena, recoge la laptop y la pone en el bolso en que la traía, agarre la libreta y el lápicero los mete en su bolso.-Ah, gracias por lo del taxi.

-De nada, Señorita Tsukino, si quiere la llevo hasta su departamento.

-No, no es necesario.

-Yo insisto, déjeme llevarla.

-Está bien, Señor Chiba.

-Deje que le ayude con la laptop.

-Gracias, Señor Chiba.

Darien agarró su celular y las llaves de su auto, ambos salieron de la oficina. Serena iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que él la estaba viendo por detrás.

-_¡Por Dios! Se ve tan hermosa, por detrás. Me pregunto, ¿cómo se vería desnuda? ¿Será como me la imaginé, aquella vez? Basta, Darien, ya tomaste una decisión, así que sigue adelante con ella._

_-Hoy me puse hermosa, porque pensé que tal vez, volvería a pasar algo entre nosotros. Pero lo que hubo entre nosotros fue distancia y sólo trabajo. ¿Porqué te pones triste, Serena? Sabes que es lo correcto._

Al llegar a la salida, vieron a Amy respondiendo una llamada, le dijeron adiós con la mano para no interrumpirla, siguieron su camino hacia el ascensor, llegaron al primer piso.

-Señor Chiba, ¿cómo ha estado?

-Bien, Señor Tomoe.

-¡Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsukino!

-¡Buenas tardes, Señor Tomoe!

-¿Ya se van?

-Yo no, ahora regreso sólo iré a dejar a la Señorita Tsukino a su casa.

-Ok, Señor Chiba. ¡Qué tenga una linda tarde, Señorita Tsukino!

-Muchas gracias, Señor Tomoe. Espero que usted también, tenga una linda tarde. Hasta mañana.

Ambos llegaron al auto, Darien abrió la puerta del copiloto, puso el bolso de la laptop atrás y luego le indicó a Serena que entrara, ella entró, él cerró la puerta y se montó en el lado del piloto.

-Bueno, Señorita Tsukino. ¿Cuál es la dirección de su departamento?

-Es fácil, ya que usted conoce la UT. El complejo de departamentos queda a una cuadra antes de ella.

-Ok, perfecto. Señorita Tsukino, quiero felicitarla ha hecho un gran trabajo en estos pocos días que tiene de trabajar conmigo.

-Gracias, Señor Chiba.- Después de 10 minutos, ya habían llegado al complejo.-Listo es aquí.

-Deje le abro la puerta.- Darien se baja del auto, le abre la puerta, ella se baja y él saca el bolso de la laptop de la parte de atrás.-Señorita Tsukino, es mejor que no cargue con el bolso es algo pesado para usted, deje que la lleve hasta su departamento.

-No, gracias, Señor Chiba. Además, recuerde que yo llegué con él sin problemas, muchas gracias, por venirme a dejar.

-Está bien, Señorita Tsukino. Nos vemos, mañana.- En un impulso, él le dió un beso en la mejilla y Serena se sonrojó.- Hasta mañana, Señorita Tsukino.

-Has…hasta mañana, Señor Chiba.

Darien se subió a su auto, arrancó y vió como Serena entraba al complejo. Luego de entrar, subió al ascensor y tocó la mejilla donde él le dio el beso.

_-No lo puedo creer, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-_ Llegó al piso donde está su departamento, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y vió a Mina hablando por su celular. Aprovechó ese momento para entrar a su habitación para poner sus cosas en la cama y luego, salir a prepararse algo de comer.-_Darien, eres tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez.- _Diciendo esto último suspira y sigue cambiándose de ropa, se puso una bata rosa de conejitos y sus pantuflas de conejos, soltó su cabello, salió y vió a Mina todavía hablando por su celular.

-Ok, gracias.- Mina colgó el celular algo triste.-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hola, Mina! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan triste?

-Ay, amiga. No consigo lugar para la fiesta de la otra semana y necesito encontrar uno ya, no quiero defraudar a todos en la Universidad.

-Tranquila, Mina. Lo vas a encontrar. Además, tienes suficiente tiempo.

-No, Serena. Tengo que buscar ese lugar ya, es decir, que tengo que tenerlo listo antes de que termine esta semana. ¿Me ayudas?

-Mina, sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de lugares, sólo me he dejado guiar por los lugares que me has llevado a la fuerza.

-Sí, pero te debes de acordar de uno al que hayamos ido donde haya bastante espacio para más de 100 personas.

-Mmm, creo que si me acuerdo de uno al que fuimos al cumpleaños de Molly la novia de Kelvin.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-House of Fénix, era un lugar muy grande y muy hermoso.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo. Serena, necesito mi laptop para buscar el lugar.

-Ok, deja te la devuelvo.- Serena, se dirigió hacia su habitación, agarró el bolso de la laptop de su cama y la llevó a la cocina donde estaba Mina.-Bueno aquí está, gracias por habérmela prestado.

-De nada, amiga. Ahora si a buscar el lugar.- Dijo mientras encendía la laptop.- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Serena?

-Pues bien, el Señor Chiba me felicitó por mi desempeño, en estos pocos días que tengo de trabajar con él.

-¿Pudiste decirle lo de la entrevista?

-Sí, el único día que tiene libre es el viernes de la otra semana.

-Perfecto, lo que me queda mandarle un correo a la editora en jefe para reunirme con ella mañana y hablar con Seiya para que me ayude con las fotos.

-Sí quieres, lo puedes llamar ahorita.

-No tengo su número.

-Pero, tienes el número de Yaten, todavía. ¿No?

-No, lo borré. Para que tenerlo, si terminamos.

-Mmm, tienes razón.

-Mañana, que nos vemos en la Universidad hablaré con él.

-Está bien. Espero hayas dejado algo para cenar.

-Oye, la que come de más, eres tú no yo.

-Si claro, ¿y quién es la que se acaba todo mi helado de chocolate?

-Jajajajajajaja, perdón. Bueno, ahí hay pan cuadrado, un poco de jalea de fresas y té de manzanilla.

-Ok, prepararé té y tostadas. ¿Quieres?

-Sí, claro. Serena, ¿en dónde va ser el lugar de la entrevista?

-Va ser el viernes de la otra semana en el Hotel Galaxia a las 2pm.

-Gracias, amiga.

-De nada, te lo dije que no se me iba a olvidar y ya deja que prepare algo de comer que muero de hambre.

-Ok, jajajajajaja.- Ella entró a su correo para enviarle el mensaje a la editora, mas la vió conectada en el chat y le habló. Le dio la información sobre la entrevista, la editora le dio la hora para reunirse mañana para ajustar algunos detalles y al final de la conversión, Mina le agradeció.

Serena fue a buscar el pan, la jalea, la cajita de té de manzanilla, la tetera para preparar el té. Llenó la tetera con agua y la puso a calentar, mientras puso pan cuadrado en la tostadora.

Mina estaba en búsqueda del lugar que le había dicho su amiga y después de varios resultados lo encontró.

-Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ?

-Encontré el lugar.

-¿Y TENÍAS QUE ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA?

-Jajajajaja, perdón. Pero, tú sabes lo importante que es. Ven mira las fotos que tienen del lugar.

-Sí es tal y como lo recordaba.

-Tiene varias zonas vip para reservar, ¿reservamos el nuestro de una vez?

-Espérate, Mina. Mejor averigua el precio y también si pueden hacer rebajas a los estudiantes de la Universidad, no quieres fallarles a todos, ¿verdad?

-No, estás loca. Todos cuentan conmigo, gracias por acordarme, amiga.

-De nada. Lo hago por qué eres peor de despistada que yo.

-Jajajajaja, si tienes razón, por algo siempre han dicho que tú y yo, podríamos ser hermanas gemelas.

-Bueno iré a ver, a terminar de preparar las tostadas y el té.

-Yo llamaré para ver lo de los precios y lo demás para la fiesta de la otra semana.

Serena sigue preparando tostadas, saca un par de platos y 2 tazas para el té, al terminar de preparar las tostadas, las reparte, las coloca en cada plato y la jalea encima de ellas. Ya lista el agua para el té, lo vertió en las 2 tazas y metió los saquitos de té en cada una de ellas, de una en una fue llevando los platos y las tazas a la mesa de la cocina, mientras que Mina marcaba varias veces los números de la discoteca en su celular.

-¿No te contestan?

-No, aún no. Aunque espera creo que ya va entrar la llamada.- Escucha Mina el tono y es atendida de inmediato.-¡Hola! ¿House of Fénix?

-Sí, Señorita. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

-Bueno, es que mi Universidad quiere hacer una fiesta por finales de curso y quería saber, si ustedes, ¿hacen precio por las entradas?

-Sí, claro tenemos paquete para estudiantes universitarios se les da 50% de descuento en las entradas y en las reservaciones de las mesas en zonas VIP.

-Perfecto, ¿en cuánto sale la entrada sin descuento y la reserva de una mesa?

-La entrada normal está en 2722¥ con descuento le sale en 1361¥, las mesas en están en 1200¥ y con el descuento sale en 600¥.

-¡Wow! En una zona VIP y las mesas, ¿cuántas personas caben?

-En una zona VIP caben 15 personas y en las mesas 6 personas.

-¿Se puede reservar toda la discoteca para los estudiantes?

-Sí, le saldría más caro.

-¿Cómo en cuánto está?

-Sale en 100 000¥.

-Sí, muy caro.

-¿Para qué día ocupa la fiesta para su Universidad?

-El viernes de la otra semana.

-Lo sentimos, ese día está ocupado. Pero, el sábado lo tenemos desocupado.

-Perfecto, el sábado de la otra semana será.

-Está bien, ¿cuál es el nombre de su Universidad?

-Universidad de Tokio. Una última pregunta, ¿hasta cuándo hay tiempo de reservar una mesa?

-Tiene tiempo hasta el jueves de la otra semana, es que necesitamos poner una lista de las personas que reservaron para acomodarlas en las zonas VIP.

-Ok.

-Señorita necesito su nombre para llamarla y ver si necesita poner adornos en toda la discoteca.

-Sí, claro. Mi nombre es Mina Aino.

-¿Algún número con el que pueda comunicarme con usted?

-A este mismo número me puede llamar.

-Ok, listo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Muchas gracias a usted. Hasta luego y que tenga una bonita tarde.

-Igualmente.

Al colgar, Mina se siente completamente aliviada sólo quedaba informarle mañana a las organizadoras de la fiesta sobre la discoteca y hablar con Seiya sobre las fotos de la entrevista con Darien Chiba.

-Al fin, amiga ya tenemos todo el listo para la fiesta.

-Te lo dije, que ibas a encontrar un lugar.

-Gracias a tu gran memoria, amiga y eso que eres muy despistada.

-El que sea despistada no quiere decir que no me acuerde de algunas cosas, además, recuerda que en ese lugar Yaten, golpeó un tipo que te estaba coqueteando aquella vez en la barra.

-Jajajajaja, ya lo había olvidado.

-Si claro, andabas bien tomada ese día.

-Jajajajajaja.

-Mina, necesito un favor.

-Dime.

-Necesito que me prestes ropa para ir a las reuniones y entrevistas con el Señor Chiba, también necesito tu laptop.

-Sí, tranquila amiga sabes que te voy ayudar siempre que me necesites.

-Gracias, Mina. Ahora si comamos, muero de hambre.

-Oye, Serena. Se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿por qué saliste tan temprano?- La miró algo sospechosa.

-Pues, el Señor Chiba me hizo salir temprano y me dejó hasta aquí.

-Ahá, y ¿por qué no me habías contado, pícara? Así, hubiera salido a saludarlo.- Serena se sonrojó.

-No, él me dejó afuera del edificio no me vino a dejar directo a la puerta.

-Mmm, me huele que pasó algo más.

-No, estás loca.- Serena seguía sonrojada sólo ella sabía que si pasó algo y que han pasado miles de cosas.

-Entonces, porque te sonrojas.

-Por nada, deja de imaginar cosas.

-Ok, pero sabes que lo averiguaré.

-Mejor comamos.

Mientras tanto en la Corporación Cristal Dorado, Darien iba llegando del complejo de departamentos.

-Señor Chiba. Tiene una llamada de Rei.

-Ok gracias, Amy.- El se dirige hacia su oficina para atender la llamada.-¡Hola, Rei! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Jajajajaja, te tomas muy en serio lo de las formalidades.

-Tú sabes que sí. Además, tú también lo haces.

-Bueno, bueno. Te llamaba para avisarte que el viernes de la otra semana está de aniversario mi discoteca y pues quería invitarte.

-Rei, mi hermano viene la otra semana y quiere que lo lleve a una fiesta de Universitarios.

-Mmm, creo que al siguiente día va ver una.

-Sí, mejor nos vamos el sábado de la otra semana. Mi hermano mucho me molesta en estas fechas para esas cosas.

-Jajajajaja, nunca cambiará. Está bien, reservaré una zona vip, sólo para nosotros.

-¿Sólo iremos 3?

-¡Estás loco! No también invitaré a mi amado Jedite, a Amy y a su novio Zoycite. Que piensas que veré como ustedes 2 ligan a unas pobres Universitarias.

-¡Rei! Sabes que no soy de esos. Mi hermano sí.

-Jajajajaja, lo sé sólo me gusta molestarte y, ¿cómo se ha portado Serena?

-Pues bien, hace un buen trabajo. Ya mañana tendrá que acompañarme a mis reuniones.

-¡Qué bien me alegro que hayas encontrado al fin una buena asistente! Sabía que Serena, daría la talla.

-Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Te dejo.

-Ok, espero no me extrañes tanto. Mañana regreso, hasta mañana, Darien.

-Hasta mañana, Rei.- Darien colgó el teléfono y Serena vino a sus pensamientos, más con el beso que le dio en su mejilla tras a haberla dejado en su complejo de departamentos.-_No sé porqué lo hice, no debí hacerlo. Perdóname, Serena._

En el departamento de las chicas, Serena estaba en su cama pensando en lo que había pasado hoy.

_-Mañana tengo que verte, sólo por trabajo. Otra vez volverá la distancia entre nosotros, como quisiera que no fuera así que me besaras de nuevo, que me tomaras en tus brazos y nunca me dejaras ir. Darien, vuélveme a besar._\- Diciendo esto último, fue al baño para lavarse los dientes e irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena como siempre estaba en su cama y es despertada por un dulce beso de Darien, quién estaba encima de ella con su pecho moreno descubierto.

-Buenos días, Serena.

-¡Señor Chiba! ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró?

-Eso no importa, vine para estar contigo.

Darien la besó apasionadamente y Serena lo siguió, él le quitó con delicadeza las sábanas y la despojó de su bata de dormir. Empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, lamió sus pezones erectos e hizo que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Luego, bajó hasta su intimidad y empezó a devorarla, ella no paraba de gemir de placer, Darien estaba a punto de unir su cuerpo con el de ella, cuando de pronto, Serena se abrió los ojos. Vió que no había nadie en su habitación y todavía estaba entre las sábanas y con la bata puesta, otra vez tuvo sueños mojados con Darien Chiba.

Se levantó como siempre y tomó un baño de agua fría, al salir buscó en su armario, ropa interior verde claro, un overol verde claro y una blusa blanca, unos zapatos bajos verde claro, unos pequeños aretes del mismo color que su overol, se vistió, se hizo una cola baja, agarró el bolso de la Universidad y salió de su habitación, cuando fue a la cocina Mina no estaba.

-_¿Dónde andará Mina? No creo que se haya ido a la Universidad sin mí. Bueno mejor buscaré que hacer de desayuno, tal vez esté con Armand o algún vecino nuevo._

Luego, de varios minutos de búsqueda de comida, Mina entró con un montón de bolsas, Serena corrió a ayudarla.

-Gracias, amiga.

-Pensé que te habías ido a la Universidad o que estabas con Armand o un vecino nuevo.

-No, andaba recogiendo la ropa limpia en la tintorería y comprando algo para el desayuno en el supermercado. Además, amiga, no soy tan zorra, como para irme con un vecino guapo y nuevo. Primero que me invite a salir y después tú sabes.- Le guiña el ojo a Serena y deja la bolsa de la ropa en el sillón.-Jajajajajaja.

-Bueno, ¿qué compraste para el desayuno?

-Compré pan dulce con relleno de crema pastelera y una cajita de té de sakura.

-Bueno, todavía hay tiempo. Mina, ¿cómo es que fuiste a recoger la ropa si abren hasta las 10 a.m?

-Es que la dueña de la lavandería se portó muy amable la vez pasada cuando dejé la ropa sucia, pues me dijo que le avisara cuando iba a recoger la ropa limpia para abrir temprano exclusivamente para mí.

-Jajajajaja, no te creo.

-Créelo, amiga. Ya que la próxima vez te va tocar a ti ir a la lavandería y obvio le diré que vas de parte mía.

-Mina, mejor apurémonos en desayunar.

-Sí, yo prepararé el té.

-Yo partiré el pan.

Mina lavó todo lo que habían ensuciado, secó la tetera, le puso agua, prendió la cocina y colocó la tetera. Mientras que Serena, seca un par de platos y busca un cuchillo para partir el pan, luego partió 4 pedazos para cada una, los puso en los platos y los llevó a la mesa de la cocina. Después de varios minutos, el agua de la tetera ya estaba lista, Mina secó las 2 tazas que lavó, vertió el agua caliente en ella, puso el té de sakura en cada una y las llevó a la mesa.

Ambas desayunaron de lo más tranquila, cuando terminaron ambas se fueron a lavar los dientes, Mina estaba dándose unos últimos retoques en su ropa y su maquillaje.

-¡Apúrate, Mina! No quiero llegar tarde a clases.

-Ya voy, sólo busco mi bolso y nos vamos.- Agarra su bolso y sale con él.-Listo ya nos podemos ir.

Salieron del departamento, al llegar a la Universidad se dijeron hasta luego y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Como de costumbre al sonar la campana al medio día, Serena fue a la cafetería, vió a muchas chicas sentadas junto a Mina y a Seiya también como de costumbre, ella le hace una seña a Serena para que se vaya a sentar.

-¡Hola, Serena! Te guardé un campo.- Por dentro ella estaba que no quería verlo, pero ya que debía aguantarse y sólo le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Seiya! Gracias.

-Chicas, les presento a mi amiga Serena. Ella fue la que me ayudó a encontrar el lugar para la fiesta. Serena ellas son las chicas de la organización para fiesta.

-Es un gusto conocerlas.- Ella sólo les sonrió con amabilidad.

-No el gusto es nuestro, Serena. En nombre de todos los graduandos de la Universidad te agradecemos el que nos hayas ayudado.- Dijo una chica de cabello rubio corto de ojos color miel.-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mimette.- Al parecer era una chica muy agradable, no era como las demás que conoció Serena.

-De nada, jejejejeje y mucho gusto.

-Serena, ya pedí nuestros almuerzos. Dentro de un rato viene Armand con ellos.

-Ok, amiga.

-Bueno, sólo debemos avisarle a todos sobre la fiesta.

-Sí, yo me encargo de avisarle a los que están aquí.

-No Mina, gracias. Nosotras iremos ahora mismo a la Oficina del Director para hacer el anuncio.

-Ok, Mimette.

-Bueno los dejamos. Adiós, chicos. Hasta en la fiesta.

-Adiós, Mimette.- Ella agitó su mano y las chicas no se despidieron tan sólo se dedicaron a seguirla como un sequito.

-Seiya, ocupo pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-La revista Moonlight quiere que le haga una entrevista al famoso empresario Darien Chiba, bueno ya sabes el jefe de Serena y pues necesito unas cuantas fotos.

-Mmm, no sé, tengo que pensarlo.- Al escuchar ese nombre sintió que la sangre le hervía de los celos, en definitiva debía responderle que no a lo que le pedía.

-Además, te sirve de proyecto final para tu carrera y por dinero no te preocupes, la Editorial te pagará por tus servicios.- Él iba a responder que no, pero con lo que ella dijo, tuvo que cambiar de opinión. Ganarse un poco de dinero por su trabajo no le parecía mal y lo del proyecto en serio que lo necesitaba para poder graduarse.

-Ok, te ayudaré.

-Gracias, Seiya y si corres con suerte de que la Editora en jefe le gusta tus fotos te puede contratar.

-¡Vaya, Mina! Eso me caería bien, porque después de que nos graduemos tenía planeado con mi hermano volver a Yokohama y buscar trabajo como fotógrafo, pero duraría mucho encontrar uno.

-Entonces, todo listo.

-¿Para cuándo es la entrevista?

-El viernes de la otra semana.

-¿En dónde y a qué hora?

-Mmm, ya se me olvidó. La que sabe es Serena.

-Eh, ah sí, es en el Salón Júpiter del Hotel Galaxia a las 2pm.

-Tendré que estar media hora antes y así, preparar las luces listas para las fotos.

-Gracias, Seiya.

-De nada, Mina.

En ese momento llega Armand con sus almuerzos, Mina le guiña el ojo. A lo lejos como era de costumbre estaba Yaten junto a Kelvin muriéndose de celos y Seiya provechó ese instante para ir a pedir su almuerzo, las chicas empiezan a comer tranquilas. De repente, se escucha la voz del Director por toda la Universidad.

-Buenas tardes, queridos estudiantes. En esta tarde, las organizadoras de la fiesta para los graduandos, quieren darles un anuncio.

-Chicos, para los que estamos a punto de graduarnos como es acostumbrado desde hace años. Hacemos una fiesta antes de la graduación para celebrarlo, queremos decirles que encontramos el lugar perfecto para hacerlo en grande, se llama House of Fénix, tiene zonas vip que tienen un tiempo de reserva hasta el jueves de la semana. Queremos agradecerles por la ayuda a las estudiantes Mina Aino y a su amiga Serena por ayudarnos. A partir de mañana, haremos varios volantes y los pegaremos en las pizarras de anuncios, para que estén pendientes. Gracias por su atención y que tenga una linda tarde.

-¡Hola, Mina! ¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hola, Kelvin!

-Serena, ¿cómo te va en tu trabajo?

-Bien, Kelvin.

-Serena, ¿todavía quieres mi auto?

-Sí, apenas me den mi primer pago te daré un adelanto.

-Me alegra oírlo, estoy atrasando un poco su venta. Bueno, después hablamos de eso, venía a preguntarle algo a Mina.

-Está bien.

-Oye, Mina. ¿Sabes a cuánto está la entrada?

-Sí, en 1361¥. También podemos reservar mesas que están 600¥ y caben 6 personas.

-Mina, ¿podemos pagar la mesa con ustedes?

-¿Junto a Yaten? ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

-No, no, Mina. Seríamos Molly y yo.

-Más te vale, tú sabes que no puedo tener a este idiota cerca. Arruinaría la vista de los chicos que quisieran bailar conmigo y claro puedes pagar la mesa con nosotras sólo nos faltaría 2 personas más.

-Jajajajajaja, tú siempre tan ocurrente Mina.

-Amiga, tú sabes que soy joven, debo disfrutar ahora que soy soltera y no tengo quién me estorbe.

-Gracias, Mina.

-De nada, Kelvin.

-Bueno las dejo almorzar tranquilas, luego hablamos de los detalles, saliendo de la Universidad.

-Sí, está bien, Kelvin.

Luego de varios minutos, llega Seiya con su almuerzo a sentarse en su lugar junto a las chicas.

-Bueno, listo sólo faltan 2 personas para pagar la mesa.

-Mina, yo no sé si me pagarán no llevo ni 15 días trabajando en la Corporación.

-No importa, sabes que yo pago tu entrada y tú parte de la mesa.

-Pero, aún así te debería más.

-Tranquila, acéptalo como un regalo de graduación, jejejejeje.

-Ok, como tú digas.

-¿De qué hablan, Chicas?

Serena y Mina se miraron entre sí, dudaban en cortarle si o no, mas necesitaban 2 personas más para pagar la mesa, antes tenían que convencerlo de que su hermano Yaten no lo acompañara. Además, Serena aún no olvidaba lo que le hizo en su "salida de amigos" y con su ataque de celos apenas supo que trabajaría para Darien Chiba.

-De la mesa que reservaremos para la fiesta.

-Mmm, ya. ¿Cuánto cuesta reservarla y para cuántas personas es?

-Tiene capacidad para 6 personas y está en 600¥, ya tenemos a Kelvin y a su novia quiénes nos ayudarán a pagar una parte, pero nos faltan 2 personas más.

-Bueno, yo puedo ayudarlas también.

-Sí, pero como le dije a Kelvin. No quiero a tu hermano Yaten, cerca.

-Mina, tranquila. Sé que ustedes hace mucho terminaron y sería incómodo que ambos estuvieran en una misma mesa. Invitaré a mi prima, ella también pagaría su parte de la mesa.

-Gracias, Seiya.

Siguieron almorzando tranquilamente, al terminar se despidieron como siempre y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Mina estaba en la salida de la Universidad junto a Mimette, Seiya y Kelvin. A lo lejos estaba Yaten hablando con unos compañeros de su clase.

-Al fin llegas, Serena.-Mina estaba algo a apurada ya que la cita que tenía con la Editora en jefe.

-No me atrasé ni un poco Mina. Vine a la misma hora como siempre.

-Sí, pero recuerda que debes verte bien para la reunión de hoy y yo debo ir a la Editorial.

-Tienes razón, jejejeje.

-Bueno, chicos. Nosotras nos vamos.

-Hasta mañana, chicas.

-Hasta mañana, chicos.

Ambas se dirigieron rápido hacia su departamento, al llegar cada una fue a sus habitaciones para bañarse. La primera en salir fue Mina, quién eligió que ropa, zapatos y bolso le iba a prestar a Serena, al tener todo listo fue a su habitación y dejó todo en su cama, regresó a la suya y fue a su armario se puso una ropa interior de encaje verde oscuro, agarró una blusa verde claro, un juego de traje completo verde oscuro, unos zapatos de tacón negro de punta y un bolso Gucci del mismo color de su traje, buscó todo su maquillaje y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación de Serena.

Serena al fin salió del baño, vió todo lo que escogió Mina para ella: una blusa beige y una enagua corta azul marino, unos zapatos de tacón y fajita azul marino y un bolso Channel del mismo color que los zapatos. Sonrió y fue directo a su armario para escoger su ropa interior que era lisa de color azul marino. Mina vió a su amiga vistiendo y decidió asustarla.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué guapa te ves!- Hace que Serena se asuste y cae al suelo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡MINA! DEJA DE ASUSTARME.

-Jajajajajajaja.

-HABLO EN SERIO, MINA.

-Jajajajajajaja, perdona. Mejor apurémonos.

-Ok, vamos.

Serena, se levantó y siguió vistiéndose algo apurada. Al terminar se sentó en su tocador, Mina la maquilló, luego, se maquilló ella y se hizo una cola alta, mientras que Serena se hizo una media cola, se miró en el espejo y le agradeció a su amiga por haberla ayudado.

Ya listas ambas, Mina fue a su habitación a guardar su maquillaje y algunas cosas en su bolso, como su celular y su dinero. Serena estaba guardando en el bolso que ella le prestó, su viejo y confiable celular, la libreta y el lápicero que le dio Darien.

-Serena, ¿ya estás lista?

-Sí, Mina, ya salgo.

Ella salió de su habitación y vió a Mina en la sala esperándola, ambas salieron del departamento, cerraron la puerta, bajaron el ascensor y al bajar tomaron un taxi.

-Mina, yo voy para otro lado.

-Serena, no sea tonta. La Editorial queda a 3 calles de la Corporación, yo pago el taxi.

-Está bien.

Al llegar al edificio de la Corporación, Serena se bajó, se despidió de Mina y agradeció al chofer por haberla traído. Entró al edificio y vió a Darien hablando con el Señor Tomoe, el vigilante del edificio, él se le quedó viendo de pies a cabeza. Estaba sorprendido con lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello rubio casi suelto.

-¡Buenas tardes! Señor Tomoe.

-¡Buenas tardes! Señorita Tsukino, se ve muy hermosa.

-Gracias, Señor Tomoe.

-Llega puntual, Señorita Tsukino.

-Eh, ¿sí?

-La reunión es dentro de media hora. Vamos a la oficina para explicarte bien, lo que tienes que hacer en esta reunión y en las siguientes a las que me tienes que acompañar.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

-Hasta luego, Señor Chiba y Señorita Tsukino.

-Hasta luego, Señor Tomoe.

Ambos subieron por el ascensor, estuvieron callados sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la Corporación, vieron a Amy y Rei platicando.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Señorita Hino.

-Gracias, Señor Chiba.

-¡Hola, Serena!

-¡Hola, Amy!

-¿Cómo estas, Serena?

-Bien y tu, Rei.

-Muy bien de regreso al trabajo, ah y felicidades por obtener el empleo.

-Gracias, Rei.

-Amy, espero que la Sala de Juntas esté lista para la reunión de hoy.

-Sí, Señor Chiba. Todo está listo.

-Bueno, vamos Señorita Tsukino.

-Sí.

-Serena, antes de que te vayas. Lindo bolso.

-Eh, gracias, Rei.

Ambos fueron directo a la oficina, Darien le explicó todo a Serena, lo cual ella entendió a la perfección. Mientras se hacía la hora para la reunión, Serena siguió confirmando algunas citas que tenía pendiente Darien para la otra semana y llamaba al Hotel Galaxia a ver lo de la entrevista, para que dejaran entrar a Seiya al Salón antes para lo de fotos y a su amiga Mina por si acaso llegaba un poco antes, mientras el revisaba unos papeles que al parecer eran unos contratos con los proveedores de la empresa.

Al pasar la media hora, Amy llamó a la oficina para avisar que algunos empresarios estaban llegando a la reunión, él le dijo que los hiciera pasar a la sala de juntas, luego, colgó y le dijo a Serena que debían ir a la Sala de Juntas. Ella se levantó de su silla, después ambos salieron de la oficina.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala, notaron que todos habían llegado puntuales. Darien al verlo comenzó la reunión, Serena se sentó cerca de él para ir anotando lo que le iba a diciendo conforme iba avanzando.

La reunión, tan sólo 1 hora cosa que alivió a Serena, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que era a la primera reunión que asistiría para ayudar a su jefe, debía ver a qué atenerse en las siguientes reuniones, le faltaba ver lo de las entrevistas pero para eso estaba la que iba a tener el viernes de la otra semana. Darien la felicitó por el gran trabajo que hizo y la dejó irse temprano.

Agarró sus cosas y las puso en el bolso, se dirigió a la salida, se despidió de Amy, tomó el ascensor. Al bajar se encontró con el Señor Tomoe, este la saludó y le ayudó a pedir un taxi, al subir le agradeció y se despidió.

Después de llegar al departamento, vió a Mina concentrada revisando unos papeles y comiendo ramen, al parecer trajo algo de comer.

-¡Hola, Mina!

-¡Hola, Serena! ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?

-Bien.

-Veo que hoy también saliste temprano.

-Sí, al parecer el Señor Chiba está muy contento con mi trabajo.

-Se está volviendo muy considerado contigo, tal vez le gustes, ¿no crees?

-No, Mina. Él es sólo mi jefe deja de decir tonterías.

-Ahá, como quieras. Bueno ahí te dejé tu parte de Ramen para que comas.

-Ok. ¿Cómo te fue en la Editorial?

-Muy bien, ya todo está listo para la entrevista. La Editora en Jefe me dio unos papeles con preguntas para tu jefe y pues necesito escoger 15 preguntas.

-Mina, estoy nerviosa por esta entrevista.

-¿Porqué si no te lo haré a ti? Jajajajajaja.

-No seas tonta, es porque no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquila, tu jefe te va explicar. Además, no dijiste, ¿qué hoy te fue bien?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no te preocupes también te irá bien.

-Gracias, amiga.

Serena fue a su habitación a cambiarse, se puso una bata celeste con varias lunas crecientes y sus pantuflas de conejos. Luego, salió para ir a la cocina a calentar su ramen.

-Listo, amiga. Ya tengo las 15 preguntas para tu jefe.

-¡Qué bien amiga!

-Ya quiero que sea el día de la entrevista y que todo salga perfecto en serio necesito subir de puesto.

-Tranquila, se que lo lograrás.

Pasaron los días y faltaba 1 día para la entrevista, Serena y Darien pasaron esos días de reunión en reunión. Al parecer, Darien quería formar alianzas con nuevos proveedores y empresarios para hacer crecer la Corporación.

-Señorita Tsukino, mañana iré a recogerla a la salida de la Universidad para ir a la entrevista.

-¿No quiere que me vaya vestida formal?

-No, Señorita Tsukino. Para esta entrevista no lo requiero, además, no creo que tardemos.

-Está bien, Señor Chiba. Yo me retiro, ya es muy tarde.

-Hasta mañana, Señorita Tsukino.

-Hasta mañana, Señor Chiba.

Al fin llegó el día de la entrevista, Serena salió al medio día de la Universidad al igual que todos los demás estudiantes, como siempre en la entrada estaba Mina esperándola junto a Seiya y a Kelvin.

-Chicos, saben, ¿qué pasa con los profesores hoy?- Preguntó Serena a Kelvin con curiosidad.

-Sí, parece ser que los profesores tuvieron reunión otra vez.

-¿Cómo otra vez?

-Parece ser que van hacerle cambios a nuestros exámenes de la otra semana.

-Espero y no pongan nada difícil o si no moriré.

-No creo que sea por eso.- Dijo Seiya muy seguro.

-Esperemos que no. Chicos, discúlpenme tengo que hacer una llamada.

-Ok, Serena.

Serena se aleja un poco de ellos y marca el número de Darien en su celular, espera hasta que le dé tono y al fin responde.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿qué sucede?

-Es que me tocó salir, temprano hoy. Parece ser que los profesores tuvieron reunión.

-Ok, estoy a unas cuantas calles de la Universidad, ya llego a recogerla.

-Está bien, Señor Chiba.- Ambos colgaron y Serena se dirigió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.-Listo, chicos.

-¡Qué bueno que vienes, Serena! Estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para la fiesta de mañana.

-Mina, ¿reservaste nuestra mesa?

-Sí, acuérdate que el lunes lo hice.

-¿Cuándo? Que ni cuenta me di.

-Ay, Serena. Tú siempre tan distraída. Lo hice apenas llegaste cansada del trabajo.

-Ah ya. Yo pensé que hablabas con un chico.

-No, Serena. Ya déjame hablar.

-Ok, ok.

-Bueno, Kelvin se ofreció de irnos a recoger en su auto mañana como a las 7:30p.m para llegar a las 8 en punto a la discoteca.

-Sí, espero no allá tráfico.

-No creo, Kelvin.

-Yo, los veo allá con mi prima.

-Está bien, Seiya.

-Cambiando de tema, chicas, las veré en el Hotel a la hora de la entrevista ya saben tener listas las luces para las fotos, le pediré a Yaten que me preste su auto para llevar todo.

-Perfecto.

-Yo también, los veo allá con el Señor Chiba.

-Serena, ¿no tienes que ponerte ropa formal?

-No, Mina. Esta vez el Señor Chiba me dijo que no lo necesitaría, además el viene a recogerme.- A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un auto que rápidamente ella reconoció. Darien estacionó el auto al otro lado de la calle, se bajó del auto y se quedó esperándola junto a la puerta del copiloto mientras la veía a lo lejos.-Bueno ya llegó, jejejejeje.

-Bueno, hasta mañana, Serena.- Vino Kelvin, le dio un beso en su mejilla como despedida y ella le correspondió.

-Hasta mañana, Kelvin.

-Hasta luego, Serena.- Seiya como sabía que Darien los observaba vino y agarró su mano para darle un beso en su dorso. Serena sólo le sonrió, pero por dentro estaba que quería empujarlo.

-Hasta luego, Seiya.

-Bueno, amiga. Nos vemos después.

-Sí, Mina.- Serena agitó su mano para despedirse, cruzó la calle cuidadosamente y llegó hasta el Señor Chiba.-Buenas tardes, Señor Chiba.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsukino.- Abrió la puerta del copiloto, agarró el bolso de Serena y lo puso en la parte trasera del auto, luego, ella entró.

En todo el camino hacia el Hotel, Darien estaba callado ni siquiera miró a Serena, al parecer le dió celos la despedida de Kelvin y Seiya. Después de 30 minutos, llegaron al Hotel, Darien se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta a Serena. Ella se baja y él saca su bolso para entregárselo, llega un chico para parquear el auto de Darien y éste le da las llaves.

-Mientras, esperamos a que se la hora de la entrevista. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos?

-Sí claro, Señor Chiba.

-Así, le explico lo que le toca hacer para esta entrevista.

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

Ambos entran y una recepcionista los recibe. Darien le pregunta por el restaurante y ella le señala por dónde ir, él toma el camino indicado y Serena lo sigue. Al entrar, un mesero los atiende con amabilidad.

-Bienvenidos, ¿mesa para cuántos?

-Para 2.

-Pasen adelante, hay mesa cerca de la ventana y otra cerca del bar.

-Cerca de la ventana, está bien.

-Ok, síganme.- Les enseña el camino, Darien acomoda una silla para que Serena se siente. El mesero les entrega los menús para que elijan que comer.-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Sí, trae el mejor vino de la casa.

-¿De comer?- Darien vió algo indecisa a Serena.

-Todavía no.

-Ok, ya le traigo su vino.- El mesero se retira y los deja solos.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿ha probado el vino?

-Sí, con mi familia en eventos especiales.

-¿Ya eligió su comida?

-Eh, no, Señor Chiba. Aún no todo se ve bien pero no sé cuál será mejor.

-¡Qué le parece si elijo por usted! Espero y le guste mi elección.

-Gracias, Señor Chiba.- Darien vió que el mesero llegaba con la botella de vino que había pedido y aprovechó para pedir la comida.

-Aquí le traigo el mejor vino de la casa, Señor. ¿Ya van a pedir su comida?- Dice el mesero mientras abre la botella de vino y empieza a servirlo en cada copa.

-Sí, tráiganos 2 Cordon Bleu.

-Enseguida, Señor.- El mesero se fue de inmediato. Serena empezó a probar el vino y al parecer le gustó.

-¿Qué tal está el vino, Señorita Tsukino?

-Está delicioso, Señor Chiba.

-No se lo acabe todo, nuestro almuerzo no ha llegado. Además, de que se puede embriagar con él.

-Sí, está bien, Señor Chiba.

Después de 30 minutos, llega el mesero con la comida, la colocó en la mesa para cada uno cuidadosamente y se despidió cortésmente. Ambos disfrutaron del almuerzo tranquilos, al finalizar empezaron a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la botella de vino.

Cuando pasaron otros 30 minutos más, Serena sintió que su celular vibraba, lo sacó del bolso, vió la pantalla y era Mina: "_**Ya estoy en la entrada del Salón, Seiya está adentro."**_ Darien se le quedó viendo con detenimiento como usaba su viejo celular y ella sólo dedicaba a responderle el mensaje a su amiga: _**"Deja que le avise al Señor Chiba y vamos para allá." **_Al terminar de enviar el mensaje, guarda su celular en su bolso y le dice a Darien que ya está su amiga en el Salón con el fotógrafo. Él le hizo una seña al mesero para pagar la cuenta y cuando pagó ambos se levantaron de la mesa para ir directo al Salón.

Al llegar al Salón, algunos empleados del Hotel estaban colocando 3 sillas y 4 botellas de agua en una pequeña mesa. Cuando terminaron todos salieron para dejar entrar a Mina, a Darien y a Serena.

-Señor Chiba, es un gusto conocerlo. Soy Mina Aino, periodista de la Revista Moonlight.

-El gusto es mío, Señorita Aino.

-Él es el quién le tomará las fotos después de la entrevista.- Dijo Mina señalando a Seiya, quién todavía estaba acomodando las luces y demás. Darien lo veía de reojo era el mismo chico que se despidió tan cariñosamente de Serena.

-Señor Chiba, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- Dijo Serena acercándosele a él discretamente.

-Perdone, Señorita Tsukino se me olvidó explicarle. Nada más debe pasarme la botella de agua cuando se lo pida.

-¿Está bien, si iniciamos la entrevista, Señor Chiba?

-Sí, Señorita Aino.

Los 3 se fueron a sentar en las sillas, Mina le empezaba hacer las preguntas con mucha tranquilidad y Darien las respondía algo cortante y conciso. Pasaron 20 minutos de entrevista ahora tocaban las fotos, Darien se acomodó debajo de las luces mientras veía a Serena que con la prisa y los celos no se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que andaba. Seiya sólo le decía como acomodarse y que sonriera, mas él no lo hacía por ver a Serena.

-Serena, cómo que tu jefe te está observando mucho.

-Estás loca, Mina.

-Miralo, no deja de verte.- Serena le sonríe y se da cuenta de sus miradas hacia ella.

-Mmm, tienes razón pero puede ser porque tal vez necesite agua.

-No lo creo.- Dijo Serena para despistar a su amiga, no quería que la molestara.

-Bueno, Señor chiba. Eso sería todo.- Dijo Seiya después de 15 minutos de tomarle fotos.

-Ok, perfecto.

-Señorita Tsukino, vámonos.

-Señor Chiba, antes de que se vaya apenas tenga la publicación de su entrevista se la enviaremos a su oficina.

-Gracias, Señorita Aino.

-No, gracias a usted por brindarme la entrevista.

-Con mucho gusto.

-El gusto fue mío.- Serena agarró su bolso y le susurró a Mina de que la vería después.-Vamos, Señorita Tsukino.- Ambos salieron del Salón callados hasta que Darien rompió el silencio.-Señorita Tsukino, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, Señor Chiba.

-Ese chico que la despidió con un beso en la mejilla a la salida de la Universidad, ¿es su novio?

-¿Kelvin? No lo conozco desde la Secundaria, hubo un tiempo que se enamoró de mí, pero conoció a su novia Molly y siguen juntos.

-¿Y el fotógrafo?

-Ni loca, lo veo como un amigo. ¿No me diga que está celoso?

-Tal vez un poco.

-Jajajajajaja.

-¡Qué bella risa! Ya que la hice reír, ¿qué tal si nos dejamos de formalidades?- Serena se sonroja, él sólo ve lo hermosa que se ve así.

-Gracias. Está bien, Señor…digo Darien.

-Así, me gusta.

Salieron hasta la recepción, la recepcionista le hizo señas al chico que parqueó el auto de Darien para que se lo entregara y en seguida el chico fue a buscarlo para dárselo. Después de 5 minutos, el auto ya estaba afuera esperando, antes de salir Serena y Darien le agradecieron a la recepcionista. Al salir ambos, el chico le entregó el auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Serena, ella le agradeció al igual que Darien, le dio algo de propina y se fueron.

-Serena, ¿te pareces si vamos a ver a un amigo?

-Sí, claro, Darien.

Después de 10 minutos, llegaron a una especie de heladería y cafetería, Darien parqueó cerca, luego, se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Serena, a ella se le hacía conocido el lugar y al bajar vió el letrero que decía "Crown", se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Entramos?- Darien la sacó del transe.

-Eh, sí.- Como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y ella entra sin dudar.

-¿Dónde te gustaría sentarte?

-Puede ser, cerca de la ventana.

-Está bien.- Ambos van, se sientan en un cubículo cerca de la ventana y luego, de sentarse llega el mismo joven rubio, que siempre atendía a Serena.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos al…!- El joven se sorprende al ver a Darien.- Amigo, ¿cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no pasas a verme- Darien se levanta para saludarlo y Serena se sorprendió al verlos.

-¡Hola, Andrew! Sí, es que tenido mucho trabajo. Mira te presento a mi asistente Serena Tsukino.

-Mucho gusto.

-Creo que te he visto en algún lado.

-Sí, de hecho desde la Secundaria vengo a este lugar.

-Ya lo recuerdo, siempre pides un helado de fresas, con muchas fresas y jarabe de chocolate.- Darien se vuelve a sentar en el cubículo.-¿Qué les traigo? A ti, ya sé lo mismo de siempre.

-No, esta vez no quiero un chocolate caliente.

-Está bien. Amigo, ¿qué te traigo?

-Un café estaría bien.

-Ok, ya se los traigo.- Andrew se retira.

-Serena, no sabía que ya conocías este lugar.

-Sí y yo tampoco sabía que conocieras al mesero.

-Se llama Andrew, él no sólo es mesero es dueño del Crown. Dejemos de hablar de él, cuéntame de tu familia.

-Mmm, bueno mis padres viven al Sur de Tokio, tengo 2 hermanos, Haruka y el menor Sammy, sólo mi hermano menor está viviendo con mis padres, mientras que mi hermano mayor vive en Inglaterra.

-¿Qué hace cada uno?

-Mi papá es periodista, mi mamá es ama de casa, Sammy está terminando la Secundaria y Haruka es corredor de fórmula uno.

-Interesante.- Al pasar unos cuantos minutos, llega Andrew con el café y el chocolate.

-Aquí, están lo que me pidieron. Espero lo disfruten.

-Gracias, Andrew.- Él se vuelve a alejar. Darien empieza a colocarle azúcar a su café.

-Darien.

-Sí, Serena.

-¿Por qué eres tan intimidante y tan no sé como decirlo mandón?

-Debo serlo en todo, por algo mi empresa ha crecido. Además, desde siempre me salgo con la mía.

-Jajajajajaja.- Sin querer, Darien le toca la mano y sienten la misma electricidad que hay entre ellos. Él tenía deseos de besarla y poseerla, ella también sintió esos mismos deseos.

-Yo…lo siento, Serena. No puedo.

-¿Qué?

-Mejor te llevo a tu departamento.- Serena se quedó sorprendida y a la vez sintió que si corazón se oprimía. Darien dejó dinero en la mesa, ambos iban a la entrada pero Andrew los detuvo un momento.

-¿Tan rápido se van?

-Lo siento, amigo. Mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Ok, amigo. Espero verlos pronto. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.- Ambos salieron de ahí, Serena aún se sentía mal.

-¿Es porque soy tu empleada?

-No es eso.

-¿Es porque soy fea?

-No digas eso, Serena. Eres muy hermosa, pero yo no soy hombre para ti.- Ella tenía ganas de llorar, mas lo escondió con su enojo.

-Sabes que, mejor me voy en taxi.- Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando un auto la iba atropellar, Darien actúo rápido la jaló hacia él y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, como si no hubiera nada a su alrededor.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Otra vez, perdón la tardanza, ya sé que me estoy disculpando mucho, pero me puse a escribir otro fic, espero pasen y la lean se llama PARTE DE MI VIDA. No piensen que dejaré este incompleto, estoy con mi primer fic también que aunque lo escribo a mano, a veces tengo bloqueo mental, pero con este no, ya sé como seguir los siguientes capítulos, si quieren pueden darme sugerencias también las acepto y como siempre tardo en subir los capítulos este se los extendí un poco más.**_

_**Los vuelvo a invitar a que entren a mi página de Facebook Serena Chiba Moon, para que me dejen sus saludos o cosas positivas.**_

_**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Seiya Kou y a Darien Chiba que cumplieron años la semana pasada, quería hacerles homenaje pero estoy atrasada con los demás fictions tal vez el otro año les haga algo.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que ponen este fic en sus favoritos y por sus reviews a princessqueen, skarllet northman, sayuri1707, Pao Tsukino, zabitamt1975 y a Zakura Naiguino.**_

_**yssareyes48: No es miedo más que todo, es que no la quiere lastimar siente que si la mete en su mundo le hará mucho daño y referente a los sueños si tienes razón, jajajaja. Bueno espero y leas el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Guest: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, como comparto laptop con una de mis hermanas y mi sobrina pues actualizo cada vez que puedo, pero espero actualizar más seguido.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 7**

_-¡Vaya, qué ojos más hermosos tiene Serena! Parecen un par de perlas y sentirla tan cerca me hace querer tenerla aquí mismo sin importarme nada.-_ Pensó Darien al ver a Serena a los ojos.

-_Tener esos ojos zafiros. ¡Dios! tenerlos tan cerca es muy hipnotizante, sólo quiero que me tome y que me bese. Bésame Darien, hazlo ya.- _Pensó Serena, él la observó con deseo también quería besarla y hacerla suya, pero solamente tocó su rostro con una mano.

-Lo siento, Serena. Yo…yo no puedo. No soy el hombre indicado para ti, es mejor seguir manteniendo nuestra postura, discúlpame.

-Ok, Señor Chiba, como quiera. Nos vemos el lunes.- Ella se soltó de Darien y siguió su camino para buscar un taxi, al conseguirlo se subió y dió la dirección del complejo de departamentos.

Darien tan sólo vió como desaparecía, él sin más remedio se subió a su auto tenía impulsos de seguirla, mas sabía que no era lo correcto. Encendió el auto para ir a su departamento, en todo el camino no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace unos instantes.

-_Creo que hice lo mejor, por más que yo la desee no quiero hacerle daño. Pero, no sé porque me siento culpable. No, no Darien, hiciste bien. No debiste ser tan informal con ella, debiste seguir con la decisión que tomaste eres un tonto._\- Llegó al parqueo del edificio de su departamento, sale de la puerta del piloto y luego pone la alarma. Mientras caminaba rumbo a su departamento, en una esquina del parqueo estaba su hermano Malachite, esperándolo.

-¡Hola, hermanito!

-¡Malachite! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te alegra verme?

-No es eso, es sólo que no esperaba verte aquí, si no en mi departamento robándome mis reservas de licor.

-Jajajajajaja, que malo eres conmigo. Sabes que es malo ser egoísta y más con tu hermano mayor.

-Sabes que aunque me lleves 2 años, no quiere decir que te considere mi hermano mayor te comportas más como un chico de 18.

-Uy, que grosero eres. Veo que andas de mal humor, ¿será que tu noviecita del otro día te dejó?

-Ya te dije que no estaba con nadie. Además, sabes que no tengo novia y lo que estoy es cansado. Hoy tuve una entrevista y lo único que quiero es descansar.- Siguieron caminando hacia el ascensor, entraron y Darien presionó el último piso.

-Ay, vamos hermano. Anímate, debe haber una fiesta de Universitarios hoy, ¿qué tal si vamos?

-No, hermano. En serio, estoy cansado.- Llegan al piso del departamento de Darien y éste abre la puerta, enciende su celular y ve que tiene más de 30 mensajes y 1 de voz.-Además, mañana hay una fiesta de las que te gustan en la discoteca de Rei, nos va a reservar una mesa.

-Mmm, ¿No me digas que sólo iremos nosotros 3?- Dijo Malachite entrando al departamento y llendo directo al mini bar a servirse un vaso de whisky a las rocas.

-No, Rei irá con su novio y Amy con el suyo.- Dijo Darien viendo con resignación a su hermano siempre que llegaba a visitarlo era lo mismo.

-Perfecto, sino encontraba con quien bailar juro que me ligaba a Rei.

-Jajajajajaja, acuérdate que tiene una fuerte mano. Además, te dije que irá con su novio.

-Bah, eso es lo de menos.

-Sí, que eres terrible, hermano.

-Jajajajajaja, tu sabes que no me importa nada, yo no desprecio a nadie.- Terminando de servirse su trago se dirige al sillón a tomárselo con total tranquilidad.

-Sí, claro. Sólo a las gordas y viejas.

-Exacto.

-Jajajajajajaja, hermano ya vuelvo iré a ver todos los mensajes que tengo en mi celular.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no me iré de aquí.

-Sí, lo sé.- Darien suspira resignado, se dirige hasta su habitación y el primer mensaje que revisa en el mensaje de voz.

-Señor Chiba, lo llamamos para saber si todavía quiere que le remodelemos su departamento tal y como usted lo pidió el día de mañana a las 10 am, espero nos llame para confirmar.

-Mierda, se me olvidó por completo la remodelación. Debo alistar todo para mañana y hospedarme en un hotel como siempre.- Sacó de su armario una maleta, puso ropa y zapatos necesarios para 2 días que era lo que iban a tardar en remodelar su departamento. Hizo una llamada al Hotel Galaxia, donde le dieron toda la información de las habitaciones, cosa que le pareció bien y dijo que mañana en la tarde iba para que le dieran un tour por las instalaciones y así reservar de una vez.

-Hermanito, ¿Qué tanto haces? Seguro hablando con tu novia o algunas de tus amantes.- Entra Malachite a la habitación con su trago en la mano.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo novia ni amantes. No tengo tiempo para eso.- Darien cierra la maleta con todas sus cosas y su hermano lo mira sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué alistas esa maleta? No me digas que tienes una amante escondida y huirás con ella.

-No sigas con el mismo tema, ¿quieres? Estoy alistando todo, porque se me olvidó que mañana vienen a remodelar mi departamento durante 2 días y tengo que buscar dónde hospedarme.

-Uy, que amargado.

-Deberas hermano, medio o totalmente borracho te vuelves más insoportable. No sé como te aguantan las mujeres que te levantas.

-Será porque soy encantador.

-Ahá, si claro.

-Bueno, hermano. Dime mañana, ¿quién irá a dejarte a la discoteca?

-Pues, pensé que tú. Pero, con eso que van a remodelar tu departamento tendré que pedirse a Neflyte.

-Perfecto, cuando se te pase la borrachera que te estás pegando ahorita. Te diré, a qué hora nos vemos mañana en la discoteca.

-Sí, hermanito. Oye, hermanito. ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa?

-Ya que no hay remedio.

-Tú sabes que si llego borracho a la casa, mamá empezará a darme un gran sermón.

-Tranquilo, ya dije que sí.

En el departamento de las rubias, estaba llegando Serena un tanto enojada no quería hablar con nadie, mas le resultó imposible con Mina ahí tirada en el sillón sin cambiarse viendo la televisión.

-¡Hola, Serena! Como te fuiste con tu guapo jefe, pensé que llegarías más tarde.

-¡Hola, Mina! Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de hablar, estoy demasiado cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir.

-Ok, amiga.- Mina con lo que vió en la entrevista sus sospechas empezaron hacerse ciertas. Entre Serena y su jefe han pasado muchas cosas, sino porque desde hace tiempo su amiga ha actuado raro, la verdad que no debía preocuparse tanto todo está saliendo a la luz y cuando lo vea con sus propios ojos, deseaba que Serena le contara todo con lujo y detalle.-¿No vas querer cenar?

-No, gracias amiga. En serio, quiero ir a dormir.

-Está bien, Serena. Espero que mañana en la noche, ya no estés mal.

-Ay, Mina. Sólo estoy cansada y nada más. No te preocupes, ya mañana estaré mejor y con bastante energía.

Serena se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y el maquillaje, se deshizo el peinado, se hizo otro para no mojar su cabello y se fue a darse un baño.

_-Pensé que esta vez Darien me besaría, es un idiota. Lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué dijo con que no es el hombre indicado para mí? Algo debe esconder y debo averiguar que es. No, Serena, no seas tonta el dijo que era mejor como estábamos el siendo mi jefe y yo siendo su simple asistente.-_ Suspiró mientras seguía bañándose y al salir agarró su toalla, para secar su cuerpo y luego ponerse su bata para dormir. Al terminar, se soltó el cabello, se metió a su cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se encontraba en sueños recordando lo sucedido ayer con Darien, pero esta vez con un escenario totalmente diferente. Él la había besado apasionadamente, después la soltó, y le dijo: "Serena, me gustas", cuando ella al fin iba a hablar un grito la despertó de su sueño.

-¡SERENA, DESPIERTA!- Mina empezó a mover a Serena bruscamente para que despertara.

-¡Qué! ¡Yo!

-Jajajajajajaja, despierta dormilona son las 9:30am. ¿Quién sabe lo que estabas soñando?

-Mina, déjame dormir.- Se detuvo un momento, se sentó en su cama, se restregó sus ojos.-Espera, ¿son las 9:30?

-Sí, al parecer dormiste bien porque es la primera vez que despiertas tarde.

-Eh, ¿sí?- Preguntó Serena algo sorprendida.

-Serena, dejaste de hacerlo desde que tuviste tu primera entrevista y entraste a trabajar para tu jefe.

-Jajajajajajajaja.- Río mientras se sobaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Bueno, alístate rápido que a las 10:30am, quedé de verme con Mimette para ir a comprar los adornos para la fiesta y debemos ir a colocarlos a la discoteca.

-Pero te dijo a ti no a mí.

-También, me dijo que fueras.

-Ok, está bien deja busco que ponerme y me baño.

-Está bien, mientras haré el desayuno.- Mina salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

Serena todavía estaba sorprendida, era el primer día en el que ella no se levantó temprano por tener sueños húmedos con Darien, estaba más tranquila por eso sólo esperaba ya no tener esos sueños. Fue a su armario, escogió una ropa interior fucsia de encajes, una blusa color piel, una enagua larga blanca a la cintura, unos zapatos bajos blancos, dejó todo en su cama y se fue a bañarse.

-¡_Cómo desearía que ese sueño se hubiera hecho realidad! Y que no hubiera pasado lo de ayer.- _Suspira, termina de bañarse, secarse y salir a vestirse a su habitación.

Al terminar de vestirse, se hizo su peinado habitual y salió a la cocina, donde estaba Mina sentada comiendo su desayuno.

-Serena, hice waffles y algo de té de Sakura.

-Gracias por esperarme, amiga.

-Jajajajajaja, lo siento, tenía mucha hambre.

-Bueno, no importa iré a servirme.- Serena, va directo a la cocina a agarrar un plato y una taza para servirse el desayuno.

-Serena, apúrate que ya casi tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien.- La miró con ojos de enojo.

-Jajajajajajaja.

-No da risa, Mina. Sabes que no me gusta que se metan con mi comida.

-Jajajajajajajaja, lo sé. Sólo me gusta molestarte. Tengo algo que contarte.

-Mmm, ¿qué será?- Imaginando lo que Mina tenía que decirle, seguro invitó a un chico a la fiesta o algo así.

-Invité a Armand a la discoteca, espero que llegue para no quedarme solita toda la noche.- Dijo Mina haciendo pucheros.

-Mmm, me lo imaginé. No creo que llegue. Además, no creo que vayas a estar sola a como eres te lloverán chicos a montón.- Empezó a desayunar tranquila mientras seguía escuchando a su amiga.

-¡Qué mala eres! Yo quiero que vaya Armand.

-Mina, tal vez vayan cientos de chicos más guapos que él.

-Mmm, tienes razón.- Serena termina de desayunar.

-Bueno, ya estoy casi lista sólo deja me lavo los dientes y busco un bolso para guardar mis cosas.

-Ok, amiga.

Serena fue a su habitación, se lavó los dientes, escogió un bolso blanco un poco grande donde metió sus cosas. Luego, salió para encontrarse a Mina en la sala ya lista.

-Listo, ahora si vámonos.

-Sí.

Mina abrió la puerta del departamento para que ambas salieran y pudieran cerrar. Cerraron, fueron al ascensor y Mina vió lo callada que estaba su amiga así, que era el momento perfecto para sacarle información sobre lo que ha pasado entre ella y su jefe.

-Oye, Serena.

-Sí, Mina.

-¿No invitaste a tu jefe a nuestra fiesta?

-¡ESTÁS LOCA! ÉL ES SÓLO MI JEFE.

-Tonta, pero debiste invitarlo como tu acompañante. Además, hacen buena pareja y por lo que vi ayer, entre ustedes 2 hay mucha química.

-Para nada, amiga. Deja de pensar en tonterías, además, que verlo hoy en la fiesta sería fastidioso todos los días lo tengo que ver y en mis días libres no lo quiero ni ver.

-Sí, claro.- Mina sabía que su amiga estaba que moría por su jefe, sino fuera así, entonces, ¿porqué desde hace tiempo actuaba raro? Todo estaba empezando a salir a la luz, sólo debía esperar un poco para terminar de confirmarlo.

Ambas decidieron caminar para llegar al centro comercial, además, Serena propuso que caminaran por el Parque No. 10, para recordar viejos tiempos. Pero, lo que realmente quería era relajarse un poco con todas las cosas que le dijo Mina y todo lo que le ha sucedido sentía que no podía más.

Al pasar por el parque, Mina empezó a sentir nostalgia recordó la vez que fueron de día de campo con Yaten, Seiya y Serena.

-¡Qué hermoso, Serena!- Suspira Mina.

-Sí.

-No ha cambiado para nada.

-No, en lo único que ha cambiado es que hace mucho que no pasamos juntas por aquí tal y como lo hacíamos en la Secundaria.

-Sí, ya veo porque viniste a meditar la vez pasada se respira paz y algo de nostalgia.

-¿Nostalgia?

-Sí,…- Suspira de nuevo Mina y luego sacude su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos, ya Yaten no estaba en su vida, era demasiado estúpido pensar en él.- Bueno mejor sigamos caminando o llegaremos tarde a ver a Mimette.

-Sí, vamos.

En el Hotel Galaxia, se encontraba Darien junto a su hermano Malachite siendo guiados por una de las empleadas del hotel por todas las instalaciones.

-Uy, que guapa es esta chica. Creo que le pediré su número.

-Hermano, compórtate quieres.

-Bueno y con esta habitación terminamos el recorrido. ¿Qué le ha parecido Señor Chiba?

-Bien, creo que me quedaré en la habitación anterior. Me gustó más no quiero algo ni muy grande ni muy pequeño sólo me quedaré por 2 días.

-Pero, esta habitación es perfecto para ustedes 2.

-No, Señorita mi hermano no se quedará la habitación es sólo para mí.

-Discúlpeme entonces, Señor Chiba.

-Tranquila.

-Bueno, acompáñeme hacer su reservación.

-Gracias, Señorita.

Los 3 salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al ascensor y bajar hasta la recepción. Malachite, seguía viendo a la chica por detrás, ella se estaba sintiendo algo incómoda y Darien al ver esa actitud le dió un leve codazo en las costillas a su hermano. La chica le hizo una mirada de agradecimiento a Darien y el sólo asintió.

Al llegar a la recepción, la recepcionista estaba atendiendo a un par de personas y al verlos llegar terminó rápido de atenderlos.

-Señor Chiba, ¿qué le pareció el recorrido?

-Excelente. De hecho, ya decidí la habitación en la que me quiero quedar.

-Perfecto, entonces déjeme registrarlo en nuestra base de datos.- La chica que les dió el recorrido se acercó a la recepcionista para indicarle la habitación que él había solicitado. Darien le da su tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista para completara su reserva.-Listo, Señor Chiba. Su habitación es la 315, aquí está su llave su equipaje lo llevará el botones.

-No, gracias. Sólo es un bolso, el que llevo.

-Ok, perfecto.

-Vamos, hermanito. Necesito que me ayudes con la maleta.

-No, déjame hablar con estas hermosas chicas.

-Hermano, mejor ayúdame, ¿quieres?

-Bueno, está bien.- Dijo Malachite resignado a ayudar a su hermano, lo siguió hasta la salida para buscar su auto y sacar su maleta.-¡Qué amargado eres, hermanito!

-Di lo que quieras pero lo que querías es seguir acosando a esa pobre chica.

-Ay, hermanito. Tú no sabes nada.

-Claro que sé, pobre chica estaba pidiendo ayuda con tantas miradas que le estabas dando.

-Y por eso me diste ese codazo.

-Sí.

-¡Qué malo eres! Yo sólo quería conquistarla.

-Pues, vaya forma.

-Es muy extraño todas las chicas se derriten con mi mirada, no sé porqué esta vez no me funcionó.- Llegan al auto y Darien abre la cajuela para darle su maleta a su hermano.

-Fácil, no funcionó porque esa pobre chica no es como las demás. Bueno, hermano sirve de algo y lleva mi maleta.

-Mmm, chica difícil eso me gusta. Oye, esto pesa mucho que llevas aquí, ¿piedras?

-Deja de quejarte como una niñita.- Darien cierra la cajuela del auto.

-Esta me la debes.

-Tranquilo, que cuando vayamos a la discoteca esta noche lo vas a olvidar.

-Lo olvidaré, si tú invitas a los tragos. ¿Es un trato?

-Trato hecho.- Se dieron la mano, se dirigieron al ascensor para ir hasta la habitación.

Después de un largo rato de caminar, las chicas llegaron al centro comercial donde estaba Mimette esperándolas. Ella al ver que ambas estaban en la entrada les hizo una seña con la mano para que la vieran.

-¡Hola, Chicas!

-¡Hola, Mimette!

-Bueno, chicas. Mientras las esperaba mandé hacer 2 carteles grandes para la fiesta y algunos globos, dentro de 1 hora van a estar listos. Si quieren, vamos por unos helados de yogurt.

-¿Helados de yogurt?- Preguntan Mina y Serena sorprendidas, jamás había probado de ese tipo de helados.

-¿No los han probado?

-No, pero suena delicioso.

-Claro que lo son, Serena. Bueno chicas, así los prueban y hacemos tiempo para ir a recoger los adornos de la fiesta.

-Sí, vamos.

Las tres fueron hasta la heladería y pidieron un helado de fresa, chocolate y vainilla. Cuando se los entregaron, se fueron a sentar a una de las bancas cercanas a la tienda de adornos, pasaron contándose anécdotas de la Secundaria y riendo hasta que pasó 1 hora.

-Bueno, chicas. Ya es hora.

-Sí, además hay que ir a la discoteca a colocarlos.

-De hecho, las demás chicas quedaron de vernos a la 12:00 pm. Bueno, vamos que son demasiadas las cosas que tenemos que llevar.

-Por cierto, gracias, Mimette. Los helados estaban deliciosos.

-Sí, demasiado deliciosos.

-De nada, chicas.- Se dirigieron a la tienda, con tranquilidad y una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos cafés las atendió.-Buenos días, vengo a ver si ya está listo lo que pedí.

-Sí, Señorita. Sus globos y carteles están listos deme un momento para entregárselos.

-Ok.

Después de varios minutos, la chica llegó con varias 5 cajas de globos y una bolsa con los 2 carteles.

-Aquí, tiene Señorita. Son 2500¥.

-Está bien.- Mimette sacó su tarjeta de crédito para pagarle todo. Luego de unos pocos minutos, la chica volvió con la tarjeta y se la entregó.

-Aquí tiene. Que tenga un lindo día y esperamos verlas de nuevo.

-Gracias. Serena lleva 2 cajas y Mina lleva 3.- Las tres salieron de la tienda ayudada por la chica que las atendió.-Debemos pedir un taxi para llegar a la discoteca pero primero debo de llamar a las chicas para ver si ya están allá.

-Está bien, Mimette.- Mina estaba algo fastidiada con las cajas que llevaba y Serena se reía, ya que, sabía que no pesaban tanto.

-Espérenme aquí.- Mimette se alejó a unos cuantos metros de las chicas para llamar, mientras ellas se sentaron en una banca.

-¡Que fastidio llevar estas cajas! No es justo, a ti te tocó llevar 2 cajas.

-Jajajajaja, Mina. No pesan tanto, además, recuerda que a ti te escogieron para la organización de la fiesta.

-Sí y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber dicho que sí.

-Jajajajajaja, no deberías quejarte yo te ayudé a escoger el lugar y de todos modos hoy vas a disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Hoy es la Gran Noche de la Gran Mina Aino, jajajajajaja.- Mimette termina la llamada y regresa junto a las chicas.

-Bueno, chicas. Algunas, ya están llegando a la discoteca. Así que, debemos salir a tomar un taxi.

-Ok, vamos.

Las tres salieron del centro comercial con todas las cosas que llevaban, Mimette le dio su bolsa un momento a Serena mientras buscaba un taxi. Al llegar uno, acomodaron todas las cosas en la cajuela, subieron y le dieron la dirección al chofer.

Al llegar a la entrada de la disco, las demás estaban esperando afuera, se bajaron del taxi, bajaron las cosas de la cajuela y le pagaron al chofer.

-¡Hola, chicas!

-¡Hola, Mimette!

-Bueno, ya estamos listas ahora manos a la obra que tenemos que adornar para que se vea bien todo para ahora en la noche.

-Ok, entonces malos a la obra.

-Oye, Eudial. ¿Trajiste el inflador?- Era una chica blanca algo alta, de ojos rojizos y cabellera larga rojiza.

-Sí, Mimette trajimos todo lo necesario para adornar. Pero no nos dejaron entrar hasta que llegara con Mina.

-Mmm, está bien, entremos.

Todas entraron a la discoteca, donde la chica que había atendido a Mina por teléfono, las atendió.

-Disculpen, chicas ya les dije que no pueden entrar hasta que llega la Señorita Aino.

-Yo soy Mina Aino.

-Señorita Aino, disculpe.

-Tranquila, yo le había dicho que las dejara entrar que iban de parte mía.

-Sí. Señorita pero la dueña de la discoteca tiene protocolos y pues como empleada debo seguirlas.

-Está bien, ¿Señorita?

-Keiko Nanami. Bueno, ya pueden pasar el Dj está adentro para arreglar lo del sonido no sé si quieran aprovechar en decirle que tipo de música quieren que les ponga el resto de la fiesta.

-Gracias, Keiko.

-Si me necesitan estaré por la barra.

-Muchas gracias.

Al entrar todas se asombraron por lo grande y hermoso que era el lugar, Mimette abrazó a Serena y a Mina, estaba muy contenta con la elección que hicieron para la fiesta y sabía que con ello iba a ser un total éxito y que ninguno de los graduandos lo iba a olvidar.

-Ahora sí, manos a la obra. Mina, Serena y Eudial se encargaran de inflar y colocar los globos. Las demás, me ayudarán con los carteles uno tiene que quedar en la entrada y el otro por donde está el Dj.

-Listo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde adornando toda la discoteca al terminar, Mina y Mimette fueron hasta donde el Dj a pedir que pusieran algunas mezclas de electrónica y música variada durante la fiesta.

Al pasar de un par de horas, todas las chicas lograron terminar de adornar toda la discoteca quedaron totalmente exhaustas.

-Al fin terminamos.

-Sí, espero que la fiesta sea todo un éxito.

-Claro que lo será, Eudial. Por algo, Serena y Mina escogieron este lugar, creo que te preocupas por nada.

-Mmm, no sé, Mimette. Espero que tengas razón, no sé presiento que esta fiesta va ser un total fracaso.

-Eudial no seas pesimista quieres y además no digas cosas negativas.

-Está bien.- En ese momento, llega Keiko a donde estaban las chicas.

-Disculpen, Señoritas. ¿Se les ofrece algo de comer?

-Mmm, suena bien. Así podemos ver el menú para ver lo que pediremos ahora en la noche, ¿qué les parece?

-Sí, Mimette.- Dijeron todas a coro.

-Bueno, el menú no lo tenemos disponible en este momento pero les puedo ofrecer sushi o ramen.

-Mmm, el sushi suena bien. Espero no engordar mucho espero y me quede el vestido que me pondré hoy.

-Jajajajajaja, Mina. No exageres no te vas engordar en un solo día por comer sushi.

-Espero que no, Serena. Además, van a ver muchos chicos solteros y quiero verme lo más bella posible, jajajajaja.

-Ay, Mina, jajajajajajaja.- Todas comenzaron a reír por las ocurrencias de Mina.

-Bueno, está bien. Pediremos sushi.

-Les puedo ofrecer un plato grande de distinta variedad de sushi con sake incluido.

-Suena bien, ¿qué dicen chicas? Así empezamos la fiesta desde ya.

-Sí.- Las demás gritaron en coro menos Serena.-Oye, Serena, ¿tú no vas a beber con nosotras?

-No, Mina. Mejor me espero hasta más tarde.

-Ok, amiga.

-Decidido entonces, tráiganos el plato que nos dijo y el sake.- Dijo Mimette

-Ok, perfecto y para la Señorita que no quiere sake, ¿qué le traigo?

-Tráigame un jugo de naranja.

-Listo, en seguida se los traigo.

Las chicas esperaron 25 minutos, mientras les traían su almuerzo pasaron conversando de cosas de la Universidad y sobre la ropa que llevarían en la fiesta. Después de unos instantes llegó Keiko junto a una mesera, quién llevaba el almuerzo y lo demás.

-Bueno, Señoritas. Espero les guste el almuerzo.- Dijo Keiko mientras que la mesera ponía en la mesa el plato grande de sushi, la botella de sake, los vasos y el jugo de naranja.

-Gracias.- Dijeron todas en coro.

-Provecho.- Todas le agradecieron y Keiko se retiró hacia la cocina.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Beryl.- Ella era de piel blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos violáceos.- Sí, necesitan algo más estoy para servirles.- Se retira hasta la barra de la discoteca.

-Gracias.- Dijo

-Ahora si chicas que empecemos la celebración desde ya.- Dijo Mimette mientras servía el sake en cada vaso.- Brindemos porque nos espera una nueva vida, por Mina y Serena que nos ayudaron a encontrar este hermoso lugar para la fiesta y por todas nosotras que adornamos todo para que quedará espectacular. Salud, chicas.

-Salud.- Dijeron todas.

-Comamos, ¿quieren? La verdad que muero de hambre.- Dijo Serena con los ojos en forma de estrellas y muy entusiasmada de ver el plato grande quería probar todos los rollitos se sushi lo más ante posible.

-Jajajajajajaja, tiene razón, Serena comamos.

Todas rieron por lo graciosa que se veía Serena, cada una agarró sus palillos chinos y comenzaron a comer.

El resto de la tarde, las chicas pasaron comiendo sushi y tomando sake, también riendo con algunos chistes y anécdotas viejas de sus vidas. Al terminar, casi todas estaban algo borrachas menos Serena vio el reloj ya eran las 3:30p.m, Mina trató de levantarse de su silla pero no pudo estaba algo mareada.

-Chicas, se nos va hacer tarde para la fiesta. Deberíamos irnos, ¿no creen?

-Ay, Serena no seas aguafiestas.

-Mina, no hables ya estas mareada. Además, recuerda la fiesta.

-Tienes razón, debo arreglarme para que los chicos lindos me vean. Hoy es mi día, ayúdame a levantarme, amiga.

-Sí, chicas. Serena tiene razón, más tarde seguimos celebrando.- Dijo Mimette mientras Mina apoyaba su cuerpo al de Serena para lograr levantarse de su asiento y todas asintieron.

Todas se levantaron apoyadas unas de otras, Beryl al ver que se levantaban fue a su mesa para recoger todo.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado de todo.

-Si gracias.

Cada una en pareja fue saliendo de la discoteca agarrándose una de otra y conforme iban saliendo pedían un taxi e iban subiendo en él.

Serena y Mina fueron las últimas en encontrar un taxi, Mina subió con algo de ayuda ya que estaba muy mareada. Le dieron la dirección al chofer, después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron su edificio de apartamentos, le pagaron al chofer y Mina logró bajar sola del taxi.

-No debiste tomar tanto, Mina.

-Ay, Serena. No exageres sólo fueron un par de tragos.

-No, mientas.

-Que importa, vamos rápido que al apartamento quieres necesito bajarme un poco la borrachera.

-Sí, además, de que debemos ver la ropa que nos pondremos hoy.

-Sí, pero ayúdame. Siento que me voy a caer.

-Ya que.

Mina se recargó en el hombro de Serena, subieron al ascensor, llegaron al departamento y Serena puso a su amiga en el sillón, fue directo a la cocina para preparar un fuerte café en la cafetera para que se le quitara la borrachera a Mina.

-Gracias, amiga no sé qué haría sin ti.

-De nada, amiga. Sabes que te quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve.

-Sí, pese a que tienes 2 hermanos y por eso eres la más consentida de tu familia.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no soy tan consentida. Ay, pero ya que. Espero que con este café y un baño de agua fría te logres recuperar.

-Sí, debemos ser puntuales con Kelvin y con los chicos que estará esperando por mí en la discoteca.

-Jajajajaja, lo que tu digas, Mina. –Luego de varios minutos, ya estaba listo el café, Serena los sirvió en una taza, le puso algo de azúcar y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga para entregárselo.-Bueno, aquí está tu café. Ten cuidado está algo caliente.

-Gracias, amiga.

-Bueno, iré a bañarme y veré que ponerme para la fiesta.

-Mmm, mejor te ayudo con eso. Después de tomarme este café iré a tu habitación para ayudarte a elegir la ropa.

-Gracias, Mina. Pero…

-Pero, nada hoy es nuestra noche no sólo me voy a lucir yo, también tu lo harás.

-Está bien, aunque no sé para qué.

-Ve a bañarte, ahora iré a ayudarte.

-Jajajajajaja, si mamá.- Serena se fue de inmediato a su habitación se quitó su ropa se soltó el cabello, se metió al baño para darse un baño y lavarse su cabello.

Mina terminó de tomarse su café y como por arte de magia se levantó con todas las energías del sillón, dejó la taza de café en la cocina, corrió hasta la habitación de Serena y empezó a sacar toda su ropa del armario.

Cuando de pronto Serena sale del baño, envuelta en una toalla mientras se secaba el cabello vi el desorden que estaba causando su amiga.

-¿QUÉ HACES?

-Ayudándote a buscar un buen vestido que ponerte, pero veo que no tienes nada.

-PERO NO DEBISTE HACER TODO EL DESORDEN QUE HICISTE, MINA.

-Tranquila, luego lo acomodaremos. Mmm, como no encontré nada pues tendré que prestarte vestido, accesorios y todo lo que haga falta.

-¡MINA!

-Ya deja de gritarme quieres, te juro que te ayudo acomodar todo.

-Mina, sabes que no podemos llegar tarde tú misma lo dijiste. Además, sé que no me ayudarás, porque siempre que vas de fiesta al día siguiente amaneces con resaca.

-Lo dudo, tal vez traiga a un chico a dormir y mañana si te ayudaré a acomodar. Deja de preocuparte, ¿quieres? Hoy debemos pasarla bien y celebrar que pronto nos graduaremos de la Universidad.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno, ya regreso. Sé que vestido te quedará perfecto.

-Está bien te espero.

Mina se fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras que Serena seguía secando su cabello cuidadosamente con la toalla.

En la habitación de Mina, ella seguía buscando el vestido hasta que lo encontró fue a su tocador y escogió unos accesorios que iban acorde al color del vestido.

-Perfecto, con este vestido y estos accesorios, Serena se ve ver espectacular.- Al decir esto último inmediatamente se fue a la habitación de Serena.-Amiga mira el vestido que te escogí.

-Espero no sea uno con el que me vaya a sentir cómoda. Recuerda que no soy como tú no me gusta andar tan provocativa.- Serena no podía ver, ya que seguía secando su cabello.

-Mejor calla y mira.- Era un vestido rosa pálido de mangas, semitransparente por arriba hasta la espalda, lo demás estaba cubierto de tela y lentejuelas.

-¡Mina, qué hermoso!

-Y también traje unos accesorios que combinan perfecto con el vestido.- Serena miró con detenimiento los accesorios era una diadema de lentejuelas y unos aretes en forma de media luna escarchados.

-Gracias, amiga.

-Apúrate, busca la ropa interior que vaya con el vestido y cámbiate.

-Ok, voy.

-Yo iré a bañarme, apenas estés lista ve a mi habitación para maquillarte.

-Está bien, Mina.- Mina sale de la habitación para ir rumbo a la suya para darse un baño mientras que Serena buscaba una ropa interior perfecta para la vestimenta que su amiga le prestó estaba muy emocionada no sabía cuál era la razón, pero hoy también sería su noche.

Al terminar de vestirse, Serena se pone algunos de los accesorios que le dio su amiga y dirige a la habitación de Mina, quien todavía continuaba bañándose.

-¿Qué tanto se bañará, Mina? Bueno, no importa.- Se dirigió al tocador y al verse en el espejo no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía con todo lo que le prestó su amiga.-Wow, estoy hermosa, en definitiva hoy será mi noche también.- En ese instante, sale Mina del baño envuelta en toallas de la cabeza a los pies y como siempre busca como asustar a Serena.

-Veo que te queda bien el vestido.

-¡AH, MINA! DEJA DE ASUSTARME, ¿QUIERES?

-Jajajajajaja, agradece que te estoy haciendo un halago.

-Oye, ¿qué tanto te estabas bañando?

-Jejejeje, nada más me estaba haciendo unos retoques aquí y por allá tú me entiendes. También lavándome el cabello, quiero quedar perfecta, jajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, nunca cambiarás.

-Bueno, apurémonos a las 7:30pm viene Kelvin por nosotras.

-Pero, apenas son las 5:00pm.- Serena miró el reloj de pared en forma de gato blanco que tenía Mina en su habitación.

-Sí, pero hoy es nuestra noche debemos estar lo más hermosas posibles.

-Mina, no exageres.

-Sabes que no exagero, así manos a la obra.- Mina se dirigió a su armario, buscó un vestido liso color naranja claro y escotado, una ropa interior que fuera con su vestido, se dirigió a su tocador para buscar algunos accesorios y luego empezó a vestirse.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, inmediatamente fue a su tocador para buscar y poner los accesorios que combinaban con su vestido.

-Bueno, Serena a maquillarte así que siéntate.

-Está bien, Mina.

Mina empezó a maquillar a Serena y al terminar de maquillarla, Mina rápidamente se maquilló ella.

-Serena, te presto zapatos. Búscalos son iguales al estilo de tu vestido están en mi armario.

-Ok, hablando de armario. Recuerda que debes ordenar el mío.

-Sí, cuando terminemos de alistarnos lo ordeno.

-Más te vale si no tendrás que hacerlo mañana.

-Jajajajaja, está bien. Ya busca los zapatos que todavía falta el peinado que nos haremos.

-Ok, mamá. Ya voy, jajajajaja.- Serena fue al armario y vio los zapatos eran de tacón con fajitas de color rosa pálido y escarchados al igual a los aretes de media luna que andaba, se los puso y luego se fue a donde estaba Mina.-A ver, ¿qué tenías pensado para nuestros peinados?

\- Tenía pensado que tú fueras de cola alta y yo con un moño. ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm, pues yo tenía pensado ir con el cabello suelto.- Dijo Serena viéndose en el espejo y Mina haciendo lo mismo.

-Sí, nos veríamos hermosas con el cabello suelto. Yo me lo alaciaré un poco y a ti te rizo un poco el cabello.

-Perfecto, como nos parecemos mucho no creo que nos confundan, jajajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, tiene razón.- Mina saca de los cajones de su tocador la plancha para alaciar y las tenazas para hacer rizos en el cabello. Luego, empieza a alaciarse el cabello mientras que Serena se arregla un poco las uñas.

-Listo, ahora sí, Serena te toca.- Dijo Mina apenas terminó de alaciarse todo el cabello.

-Ok.- Serena se sentó en la silla del tocador y Mina empieza a rizarle el cabello.

-Oye, ¿ya terminaste de arreglarte las uñas?

-Sí. Cómo casi no hay tiempo sólo me las limé y me puse algo de brillo.

-Está bien. Ya son las 6:30pm y tenemos por lo menos una hora para terminar de ponernos.- Mina miró el reloj de su pared.

-Sí ya vi que ya no arreglaste mi armario.

-Jajajajajajaja, perdóname, Serena. Lo haré mañana.

-Eso espero.

Cuando Mina terminó de rizarle el cabello a Serena, ambas se vieron en el espejo del tocador.

-Quedamos hermosas, ¿no lo crees, Serena?

-Sí, como siempre parecemos gemelas.

-Jajajajajajaja, sí. Bueno falta lavarnos los dientes, que yo me ponga los zapatos, busquemos nuestras cosas para meterlas en el bolso y pintarnos los labios.

-Ok, deja que vaya a lavarme los dientes y traiga mis cosas.

-Está bien.- Mina se fue a su baño para lavarse los dientes mientras que Serena fue a su habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Al terminar, Mina se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación para ir a su armario y buscar unos zapatos que fueran iguales al color de su vestido, los encontró eran de tacón de color blanco con varias fajas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y se los puso mientras que Serena buscaba su celular, su monedero, sus llaves y un espejo pequeño. Luego se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga.

-Lista, amiga.- Serena ponía sus cosas encima de la cama de Mina.

-Igual yo, amiga. Ahora si vente para pintarnos los labios.

-Ok.- Serena se acercó al tocador junto con Mina mientras que ella buscaba entre sus cosas un lápiz labial y lo encontró.-¡Vaya, Mina! Está hermoso ese color.

-Sí, es rosa claro con sabor a kiwi. Perfecto para cualquier ocasión.- Mina le guiña el ojo a Serena y ella se ríe. Después empieza a pintarle los labios.-¿Qué te parece?

-Mmm, delicioso y se ve hermoso pareciera como si de verdad de ese color son mis labios.

-Pero, no te lo comas mejor que otro lo haga, jajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajaja, dudo que pase.-Dijo Serena tratando de ocultar lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza.-_Si, se hiciera realidad lo que estás diciendo, amiga. Desearía probar de nuevo los dulces labios de Darien._

-¿En qué estás pensando, Serena?

-Jajajajajajaja, en que hoy también me divertiré como nunca.

-Mmm, está bien.- Mina estaba algo dudosa en lo que decía su amiga, sabía que estaba pensando en alguién en especial.-Espero que Seiya no me arruine la noche.

-Y yo espero que Yaten no me haga lo mismo.- Mina mira el reloj de su celular mientras termina de pintarse sus labios.-Ya van a ser las 7:00pm, Serena. Bueno ya prácticamente estamos listas.

-Te olvidas de algo, Mina.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los bolsos.

-Uy, ¡qué tonta soy!- Mina va de inmediato a su armario y saca 2 bolsos, uno con lentejuelas rosa pálido para Serena y para ella uno blanco liso.-Ten, Serena para que pongas tus cosas.

-Gracias, Mina.- Serena agarró el bolso, agarró sus cosas que dejó en la cama de Mina y las metió.-Falta media hora. ¿Qué vamos hacer en todo ese tiempo?

-Pues ver algo de televisión mientras esperamos. Sólo deja que meta todas mis cosas en el bolso y listo.- Mina fue a su tocador, buscó su perfume, se lo puso y luego lo guardó en su bolso.-Listo, ya nos podemos ir a la sala.

-Ok, vamos.

Ambas fueron a la sala, se sentaron en el sillón, encendieron la televisión y en uno de los canales estaban dando un desfile de modas en Paris. Mina se quedó viendo con atención mientras que Serena no prestaba mucha importancia. Al cabo de media hora, el viejo celular de Serena comenzó a vibrar.

-Responde, Serena. Tal vez es tu guapo jefe.

-Mina, hoy es sábado jamás me va a llamar en mi día libre. Además, lo tengo que ver el lunes en el trabajo.- Serena saca del bolso su viejo celular.-Es un mensaje de Kelvin.

-¿Qué dice?- Mina le arrebata el celular a su amiga para ver el mensaje: _**"Ya estamos parqueados en la entrada del edificio de su apartamento. Si quieren subo con Molly para recogerlas."**_-Ok, deja le respondo. Mmm,…mejor le mando un mensaje de mi celular no sé usar el tuyo. Ahora que estás trabajando deberías cambiarlo, ya está viejo y necesitas estar un poco más actualizada, ¿no crees?- Le devuelve el celular rápidamente y Serena lo metió en su bolso.

-Oye, ¡qué mala eres, Mina! Ese celular ha estado conmigo desde la Secundaria y todavía sirve. Mientras lo haga, lo seguiré usando tal vez para mi cumpleaños me compre uno.

-Jajajajaja, está bien, Serena.- Mina empieza a escribir el mensaje: _**"Ok, suban vivimos en el 3er piso, departamento 106. Los esperamos." **_Luego de escribirlo lo envía, pasó 1 minuto y Kelvin respondió: _**"Perfecto, ya subimos por el ascensor."**_

-¿Qué le respondiste a Kelvin?

-Le dije que subieran y él acaba de responder que ya vienen para acá.

-Ok.

Después de 5 minutos, empiezan a tocar el timbre del departamento. Mina dejó el bolso en el sillón y fue a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola, Mina!

-¡Hola, Molly! ¡Qué alegría verte! Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Sí, jejejejeje.

-¡Hola, Mina! ¿Y Serena?

-¡Hola Kelvin! Ahí está en el sillón.

-¡Hola, Kelvin! ¡Hola, Molly!- Serena apaga la televisión, agarra su bolso y se levanta del sillón para ir a donde estaban ellos.-Llegaron puntuales, jejejeje.

-Eh, bueno es que Molly me apresuró un poco y bueno por lo menos me dio tiempo de buscar que ponerme.- Kelvin, iba vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, un reloj plateado de marca y unos zapatos negros.

-Lo siento, amor. Es que tenía muchas ganas de verlas. Ustedes saben que como estudio en otra Universidad al otro lado de Tokio, pues no he podido verlas. ¡Vaya como siempre parecen gemelas se ven hermosas con esos vestidos! ¿No lo crees, amor?

-Jejejejeje, sí. Pero lo único que las diferencian son sus peinados.

-Jajajajaja. Gracias, Kelvin.

-Pero, tú tampoco te ves mal, Molly.- Ella tenía un vestido negro con semiescote y pequeños destellos dorados, unos zapatos de tacón negros de punta y llevaba el cabello suelto.

-Gracias, Mina.

-Oye, Serena. ¿Por qué no me trajiste mi bolso?

-Jejejejeje, se me olvidó.

-Bueno, chicos. Espérenme, sólo agarro mi bolso y nos vamos.- Mina se dirige al sillón y agarra su bolso.-Ahora sí, vámonos.

-Ok.- Dijeron a unisono Serena, Kelvin y Molly. Los 4 salieron del departamento, mientras que Serena cerraba el apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta, se dirigieron al ascensor y al llegar al primer piso, Kelvin les indicó el camino hasta su auto.

-¡Mi fénix!- Serena estaba emocionada de ver el carro que quería comprarle a Kelvin.

-¿Todavía piensas comprar esa cosa?

-Oye, Mina. Todavía sirve mi carro.

-Sí, todavía pienso comprarlo espero que ya la otra semana me den mi pago de la quincena, te pago una parte de lo que te debo y guardo una parte para comprarle mi Fénix a Kelvin.

-Eso espero, Serena. Porque tengo otro vendedor que lo quiere. Bueno suban al auto que se nos va hacer tarde.- Las chicas suben al auto con rápidez, Molly estaba esperando a que Kelvin le abriera la puerta del copiloto, éste lo hizo y luego ayudó a Serena y a Mina para que entraran al auto, después él lo hizo por el lado del piloto.

-Gracias, Kelvin y no te preocupes dentro de 2 meses o menos te pagaré el dinero completo por mi Fénix.

-Será que nos vayamos y espero que esta chatarra no se dañe o algo. Quiero llegar a tiempo debe a ver una fila de chicos esperándome en la discoteca.

-Jajajajaja, está bien. No te preocupes este auto está completamente arreglado y no pasará tal cosa.- Serena y Kelvin reían mientras éste puso el auto en marcha

-¡Qué! ¿No era que Mina seguía con Yaten?

-Se me olvidó contarte ese detalle, mi amor. Como estos días hemos tenido pocos días para poder vernos pues no me ha dado tiempo.

-Tranquilo, Kelvin. Yo le digo a Molly, pues hace semanas que dejé al idiota de Yaten me cansé de él y la verdad que estoy mejor así. Puedo disfrutar de mi vida como yo quiero sin que nadie se entrometa.

-Mmm, ¡qué mal! Se veían tan bien juntos. Me imagino que el irá a la fiesta de hoy, ¿no es así?

-Sí, seguro irá sólo. Lo único que espero es que si ve que estoy hablando o bailando con un chico no me arruine la noche con sus celos, ya no somos nada y lo debe de entender.

-En eso te apoyo, Mina. Cuando una relación termina y alguno de los 2 ya hizo su vida al lado de otro o quiere hacerla, el otro no debe de meterse debe hacer lo mismo con su vida y listo. Serena, ¿al fin aceptaste a Seiya?

-Ni loca, ya le he dicho que lo quiero como un amigo aunque él sigue igual de necio por insistiéndome. Hace unas semanas tuve unos problemas económicos y yo de tonta le acepté ir a una salida de amigos y fue una de las peores que he tenido.

-Jajajajaja, sólo has tenido una.

-No, Mina. Recuerda que en la Primaria antes de que Kelvin se enamorara de Molly, me pidió ir con él a una cita y pese a todo fue muy romántico.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Fuimos al Crown y luego al Parque de Diversiones, lo único que faltó fue el beso pero tú me rechazaste.

-Jajajajajaja, es que yo no sentí lo mismo que sentías por mí. Perdón, Molly si te molesta la conversación.

-Tranquila, son cosas del pasado y es hermoso recordarlos. Pero, dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó en tu cita con Seiya?

-Pues, me arreglé lo más elegante posible. Pensé que me llevaría a un restaurante elegante o algo así, pero me llevó al Crown al llegar pedimos helados, derramó el suyo encima de mi vestido. Luego, cuando salimos trató de besarme, se me rompió el tacón y casi caigo en una alcantarilla.

-Jajajajajaja, pobre. Seguro Seiya trató de esforzarse lo mejor posible para que todo saliera perfecto.

-Jajajajajaja, sí le ganaron los nervios. Por lo menos a mi no me pasó eso.

-No amor, tú te sabes controlar perfectamente.- Molly se acercó a Kelvin para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

En el camino a la discoteca, los 4 seguían conversando y riendo sobre diferentes temas. Hasta que pasó media hora, llegaron a la discoteca y un chico les abrió la puerta del auto a las chicas mientras que Kelvin se bajaba para luego darle las llaves para que lo fuera a parquear.

-Listo, sólo falta que llegue Seiya y su prima.

-Mejor, entremos. Ya quiero ver a los chicos lindos que llegaron o ver si llegó Armand a la fiesta.

-Mina, debemos esperar a Seiya.

Al pasar de unos cuantos minutos, llega un auto gris el cual Mina le parece familiar. Cuando se baja el chofer del auto, ella logra confirmar sus sospechas.

-No puede ser es Yaten. Era la última persona que quería ver apenas entráramos a la discoteca.

-Contrólate, Mina. No le tomes importancia o si se te arruinará la noche.

-Tienes razón, Molly.

Después de que Seiya, su prima y Yaten se bajaron del auto, éste entregó las llaves al chico que estaba en la entrada para que lo parqueara, se fue directo adentro de la discoteca sin mirar a Mina. Seiya y su prima se acercaron a donde estaban los demás esperándolos.

-¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Hola, Seiya!

-Les presento a mi prima Kakyuu. Prima ellos son Serena, Mina, Kelvin y su novia Molly.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, chicos. Bueno a Serena ya la conocía.

-¡Hola, Kakyuu! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¡vaya, Serena! Te ves muy hermosa y ustedes también chicas.

-Gracias, Kakyuu.- Dijeron a unísono Serena, Mina y Molly.

-Me gusta tu vestido Kakyuu. Adivino, es de la moda de París de este mes.- Ella traía un vestido color rojo sangre escotado, largo atrás y corto adelante, zapatillas de tacón con faja del mismo color que su vestido y el cabello recogido con un moño.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Jejejeje, es que lo vi ahora en un desfile que estaban pasando de París.

-Bueno, este vestido me lo regalaron antes de que saliera en ese desfile.

-¿Cómo?- Mina estaba algo sorprendida.

-Sí, fui a la Universidad en Francia a estudiar Diseño de Ropa y pues la diseñadora de este vestido fue mi profesora…- La interrumpe Seiya embelesado de ver como andaba vestida Serena de pies a cabeza.

-Dejen la conversación para después y entremos de una vez.

-Oye, primito. ¡Qué grosero eres!

-Tranquila, Kakyuu. Luego me sigues contando.

-Está bien, Mina.

-Tiene razón, Seiya. Mejor entremos antes de que la entrada se llene de gente y luego nos cueste entrar.

-Serena, tiene razón. Vamos.- Dijo Kelvin luego de darle la mano a su novia.

Los 6 entraron a la discoteca, Mina se emocionó al ver los chicos que estaban ahí aunque fueran pocos.

-Hoy si es mi noche y espero que lleguen más chicos lindos.

-Jajajajajaja, Mina nunca cambiarás. No te extrañes, Kakyuu. Desde que tenemos memoria nuestra amiga siempre ha sido así, jajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, es bueno saberlo.- En ese instante, llega Beryl la misma chica que en la tarde atendió a Mina y a Serena cuando llegaron a adornar la discoteca con Mimette y sus amigas.

-¡Hola, Chicos! Sean bienvenidos a House of Fénix, ¿tienen reservación?

-Sí, está a nombre de Mina Aino.

-Ah, sí. Síganme le indicaré su mesa.

Los 6 la siguieron y para sorpresa de Mina, su mesa estaba en el mismo lugar de la de Yaten y para su alivio también estaba la de Mimette cerca.

-Bueno, esta es su mesa si necesitan algo, no duden en pedírmelo.

-Gracias.- Dijeron los 6 a unísono mientras que Beryl les sonreía y se retiraba para recibir a más personas que iban entrando a la discoteca.

-No puedo creerlo, lo que menos quería ocurrió. Estamos cerca de Yaten.

-Tranquila, Mina. Sólo ignóralo.

-Eso haré, Molly y espero que él lo haga.

-No te preocupes, Mina. Que si mi primo Yaten no lo hace tendré que obligarlo, él siempre me hace caso. ¿No es así Seiya?

-Sí, cuando éramos niños jugábamos a las luchas libre. Aunque mi hermano, mi primo y yo evitábamos jugar con ella para que nuestros tíos no se enojaran. Pero, ella siempre se metía junto con nuestra otra prima Lita y nos ganaban a los 3, jajajajajaja.

-Sí, ¡qué hermosos recuerdos! Jajajajajajaja.

-¡Increíble! Imaginar que una mujer tan delicada como tú, le pudiera ganar a tres hombres a la vez.

-Gracias, Kelvin. Jejejejeje, aunque a veces obtenía algo de ayuda de mi hermana.

-En ocasiones, no era así, jajajajajajaja. Siempre nos ganabas a los 3.

-Jajajajajaja, qué divertido sería ver a Seiya siendo atacado por una de tus llaves, Kakyuu.

-Jajajajaja, yo creo que es hora de beber algo para empezar a celebrar y así seguimos la conversación que tenemos pendiente, Kakyuu.

-Está bien, Mina.

Mina hace señas para que Beryl llegue hasta su mesa y así pedir las bebidas. Ésta al ver las señas que Mina le hacía, llega de inmediato a la mesa.

-Sí. ¿Qué desean tomar?

-Tengo antojos de champan, ¿qué tal si lo pedimos?

-Sí, Mina. También sería bueno algo de sake.- Molly estaba muy emocionada por escuchar que pedirían algo de tomar.

-Yo prefiero algo de jagger, nuvo o un hipnotiq.

-¡Vaya, Kakyuu! Si que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Jajajajaja, eso espero, Mina.

-Por lo que veo hoy nos dejaran en bancarrota, Seiya. Jajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajaja, sí. Aunque tú no puedes tomar, así que yo digo pidan lo que quiera que nosotros pagamos.

-Siendo así, traiga una botella de champan, una de nuvo, una de hipnotiq y una de sake.

-Yo, prefiero mejor una piña colada virgen.

-Serena, no seas aguafiestas. Hoy es día para celebrar, además dijiste que ibas a tomar.

-Tienes razón, Mina, se me había olvidado. Jejejejeje.

-Ok y de comer, ¿qué van a querer?

-El menú de sushi que pedimos Serena y yo junto con unas amigas estuvo delicioso.

-Pues pídanlo. Se me está antojando comer algo de sushi.- Los ojos de Molly se empezaron a iluminar.

-Está bien. El menú de sushi será.

-¿Hablan del menú que incluye una botella de sake?- Beryl seguí anotando lo que ellos iban pidiendo.

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas que en la tarde venimos con un grupo de amigas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo por algo pregunté es que usted y su amiga se me hacían conocidas pero peinadas de esa forma parecen gemelas.

-Jajajajaja, gracias.

-De nada, Señorita Aino. Entonces, les traigo el menú de sushi con la botella de sake, la botella de champán, de nuvo y de hipnotiq.

-Sí.

-Ok, enseguida les traigo todo.

Mientras los chicos esperaban, Mimette y sus amigas iban entrando a la discoteca y al ver a Mina y a Serena se acercaron para saludarlas.

-¡Hola, chicas! ¡Qué hermosas se ven!

-Sí, se ven preciosas. Parecen gemelas.- Dijeron las demás a unisono.

-Gracias, chicas. Ustedes también se ven bien.

-Me alegro mucho de que nuestras mesas estén cerca.

-Sí, a nosotras también, Mimette.

-Ah, chicas. Les presento a Molly la novia de Kelvin y a Kakyuu la prima de Seiya y Yaten.- Mina dijo entre dientes ese último nombre.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mimette y ellas son mis amigas Eudial, Viluy, Telú, Ciprin y Petrinol.- Telú tenía el cabello verde claro y estaba amarrado en una cola alta, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Llevaba un vestido negro corto de estraple con algunos destellos dorados y zapatos de tacón negro. Viluy tenía el cabello celeste y estaba peinado con un moño estilo griego y sus ojos eran azules. Llevaba un vestido azul marino con tirantes un poco largo y zapatos de tacones del mismo color que su vestido. Ciprin y Petrinol eran gemelas, lo único que las diferenciaba era el color de sus ojos y su cabello. Ciprin tenía el cabello de color azul y estaba peinado con una cola alta de medio lado, sus ojos eran igual de azules que su cabello. Llevaba una blusa color celeste, transparente y

-Es un gusto, conocerlas.- Dijeron las chicas a unísono.

-El gusto es nuestro.- Dijeron los Molly y Kakyuu a unísono.

-Bueno, luego nos veremos. Iremos a nuestra mesa.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Cuando Mimette y sus amigas fueron a su mesa, Kakyuu le siguió contando a Mina sobre su vestido y su estadía en Francia. Mina se emocionó al escucharla ya que su sueño al igual que el de Serena es conocer Paris.

Después de un par de minutos, entra una chica de cabello largo, pelirroja de ojos rojizos, con un vestido color azul marino escotado, sin tirantes y zapatos de tacón con 3 fajas del mismo color del vestido.

-Mina, mira quién entró.- Serena estaba sorprendida de ver a esa chica.

-No puede ser, pensé que después de la Preparatoria no la volveríamos a ver.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Seiya también le sorprendió al verla.

-¡Qué horror! Espero que ni venga a saludarlos.- Molly la vio con desprecio.

-Pero, ¿quién es ella?- Kakyuu no aguantaba la curiosidad.

-Es Kaolinette, la chica que te conté que en la Preparatoria anduvo detrás de nosotros y casi hizo que Mina terminara con Yaten a verlos en una situación algo comprometedora.

-¡Ah! ¿Es la perrita en celo?

-Sí, ella misma.

-Mmm, que zorra no sé que hace aquí. Alguién debió haberla invito.

-No lo creo, nadie la quiere por andar detrás de todos los chicos de la Preparatoria.- Serena no paraba de ver como ella buscaba con la mirada a alguién hasta que la encuentra.-No puede ser viene para acá, hay que ignorarla.

La chica pasó de largo de donde estaban ellos y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Yaten junto a unos compañeros de su carrera. Seiya y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como ella le daba un abrazo y un beso en los labios a Yaten.

-¡QUÉ!- Kakyuu podía creer que su primo le recibiera el beso a esa chica.

-¡Vaya, qué gustos más burdos tiene Yaten! Me cambió por una vulgar, jajajajajajaja.

-Mina, no nos vayas a salir con que estás celosa.- Dijo Molly extrañada por el comentario que hizo Mina.

-No, para nada. Sólo me causa risa que él antes me decía que jamás se fijaría en un sr tan corriente como ella.

-Pues al parecer cambió de opinión.

-Sí, Serena y creo que con esto tendré que hablar muy seriamente con mi primo. Que ni piense traer a esa perrita en celo a la familia.

-Uy, lo que le espera a mi hermano, jajajajaja.

Todos rieron al imaginar como Kakyuu regañaría a Yaten, cuando de pronto Beryl acompañada de otra mesera de cabellos negros cortos y ojos violetas llegaban con todo lo que habían pedido.

-Bueno, chicos. Aquí está su pedido.

-Gracias.- Dijeron todos a unísono mientras que las chicas iban acomodando las botellas, las copas, los vasos para el sake y el sushi con los palillos chinos.

-Sí necesitan algo más, me pueden llamar a mí o a mi compañera Hotaru.- Beryl señaló a la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

-Muchas gracias.- Volvieron a decir todos mientras las 2 meseras les sonrieron y se retiraron.

-Ahora sí, que comience la fiesta.- Mina estaba muy entusiasmada con todo lo que pidieron.-Hay que tomar hasta desmayarnos.

-Sí y olvidarnos de esa horrible escena.- Molly empezó a servir el sake en los 6 vasos.

-Amor, sabes que no puedo tomar mucho.- Kelvin estaba asustado ya que sabía que el sake era demasiado fuerte y como era el chofer designado necesitaba estar lo más sobrio posible.

-Ay amor, sólo vas a tomar un poco de sake y ya.

-Ok, sólo este vaso y ya.

-Bueno, entonces salud. Porque esta noche sea la mejor de todos.- Dijo Mina agarrando su vaso.

-Salud.- Dicen los demás a unísono agarrando sus vasos y luego tomando de ellos.

Después de tomar algo de sake se dedicaron a comer sushi y a hablar sobre anécdotas graciosas.

La discoteca se estaba llenando poco a poco, todos eran chicos de la UT excepto los que iban entrando en ese momento.

-¡Hola, chicos! Bienvenidos.

-¡Hola, Beryl!- Dicen los chicos que van entrando.

-¡Hola, Beryl! ¿Cómo les está llendo hoy con los Universitarios?

-Pues de lo más bien, Señorita Hino.

-Eso veo y me alegra mucho. Esto de hacer fiestas para los Universitarios es una gran inversión para mi discoteca.- Rei estaba orgullosa al ver lo lleno que estaba el lugar.

-¡Hola, Beryl!

-¡Ho…hola! Señor Chiba.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bi…bien, Señor Chiba.

-¿Cómo se está portando mi hermana Hotaru?

-Está trabajando estupendamente. Pese a no ser mayor de edad pasa desapercibida entre los empleados.

-Jejejeje, esa niña y eso que es la primera vez que trabaja aquí. Gracias, Rei por darle la oportunidad.

-No, más bien gracias a ella por ayudarme ya que con la actividad de hoy todos deben estar presionados. Beryl, ¿nos puedes indicar dónde está nuestra mesa?

-Sí, Señorita Hino. Pasen adelante.- Les indicó el camino y ellos la siguieron. Llegaron a una mesa casi cerca de la tarima donde estaba el DJ.- Bueno si se les ofrece algo me llaman.

-Gracias, Beryl. Dijeron a unísono mientras Beryl les sonreía se retiraba.

-¡Vaya, Darien! ¿Cómo que le gustas mucho a Beryl?

-Jajajajajaja, hermanito eso es noticia vieja.

-Deberías hacerle su sueño realidad si no yo me adelanto por ti.

-Jajajajajaja, no hermano no soy como tú.

-Ni se te ocurra, Malachite. Con mis empleadas no te metas, acuérdate lo que pasó la última vez.

-Esa no fue mi culpa ella se metió al baño y pues no podía desaprovechar el momento.

-Ahá y por tu culpa la tuve que despedir.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡qué amargada! Eres igual a mi hermano nunca deja que me divierta.- Malachite hace pucheros como niño pequeño.

-Será porque te conocemos demasiado y en ocasiones es acosar a unas pobres niñas que ni siquiera se fijan en ti.

-Eres cruel, Rei.- Siguió haciendo pucheros.

-Jajajajajaja, siempre es divertido salir con ustedes hace mucho que no lo hacemos.- Dijo Jedite muerto de la risa. Jedite era de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, andaba una camisa blanca semiabierta y unos pantalones negros semiajustados.

-Sí, como pasamos muy ocupados con nuestros trabajos. Cuesta que podamos salir de fiesta en grupo.- Dijo Zoycite, el era de cabello largo rubio y amarrado en una cola, traía una camisa azul marino de cuello de tortuga y pantalones ajustados cafés.

-Deberíamos hacer esto una vez al mes, ¿no creen?

-Sí, Amy tiene razón así podremos salir un poco de la rutina.

-Sí, Rei y a mí me da más oportunidad de prepararme para conquistar chicas.

-Nunca cambiarás, jajajajajajaja.

Luego de un largo rato de charla y bromas, son interrumpidos por la voz del DJ quién tenía un anuncio que dar.

-¡Hola a todos! Sean bienvenidos a House of Fénix, espero que la estén pasando muy bien en este día tan importante para ustedes. Soy Nicolás su Dj y hoy les daré las mejores mezclas de esta noche, así que los invito a que pasen a la pista para que puedan disfrutar de la música.- Nicolás empieza a poner una mezcla de electrónica y la gente empieza acercarse a la pista para bailar.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Serena y los demás chicos terminaban de comer sushi y de tomar sake. Kelvin sólo se tomó el trago que le dio su novia Molly, Mina al terminar de escuchar el anuncio del Dj estaba muy emocionada.

-Chicos, vamos a bailar. Además, quiero ver a ese guapo Dj de cerca.

-Jajajajajaja, está bien vayamos a bailar.- Molly extrañaba mucho estar con Serena y Mina, al parecer ella nunca cambiaba siempre pensaba en chicos.-Vamos, amor.

-No, amor. Tranquila yo cuido las cosas, tú sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos para bailar.

-Jajajajaja, se me había olvidado. Entonces Seiya tu irás a bailar con nosotras.

-Claro, chicas con gusto iré. Me sentiré bendecido de estar entre ustedes.

-Yo prefiero quedarme platicando con Kelvin.

-No, Serena. Tú te vienes con nosotros.

-Kakyuu, es que no tengo ánimos de bailar.

-Ay, Serena no seas aguafiestas hoy es nuestra noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Mmm, sí. Tienes razón, Mina. Iré con ustedes entonces.

-Esa es la actitud, Serena. Además, no te preocupes si algún tipo se te quiere acercar yo te cuidaré.

-Gracias, Seiya. Pero yo sé cuidarme sola.- Serena le sonríe y Seiya hace lo mismo aunque se entristece por dentro.

Los 5 se fueron a la pista a bailar cerca de donde estaba el Dj tal y como Mina lo había pedido. Comenzaron a bailar, a lo lejos Darien miró entre la gente que estaba en la pista y la vio a Serena bailando trató de ignorarla mas no pudo ya que Rei y Amy se percataron de su presencia.

-Mira, Darien. Esa que está ahí bailando, ¿no es Serena?- Darien aunque no quiso volteó a verla.

-Sí, creo que si es Serena. Sólo que se confunde con la otra rubia.- Amy las estaba viendo fijamente.

-Sí, es ella. Es inconfundible es la que tiene el vestido rosa y la que tiene el vestido naranja es su amiga Mina.

-Me sorprende hermanito, no sé como hiciste para no confundirlas, esas hermosas rubias parecen gemelas.

-Los peinados también las diferencian.

-Mmm, viéndolas bien, Darien tiene razón.

-Darien y ¿tú como conoces a la amiga de Serena?

-Pues, fue con ella con la que tuve entrevista ayer y él chico que está bailando junto a ellas fue el fotógrafo que me sacó las fotos para la revista de espectáculos.

-¡Qué tonto! Viendo a esas rubias, se me olvidó preguntar, ¿quién es Serena?

-Es mi nueva Asistente Personal.

-Mmm, pues que sexy al igual que su amiga. Creo que ya me dio ánimos de ir a bailar.- Malachite veía de manera pícara a las chicas.-Además, la pelirroja y la castaña también están igual de hermosas que ese par.

-Ni sé te ocurra, Malachite. Sé lo que planeas.

-Tú siempre de aguafiestas, Rei.

-Hermanito, Rei tiene razón. Serena no es como las chicas que has conocido, mejor que ni te le acerques.

-Jajajajajaja, pues no me importa me gustan los retos.

-Darien, tiene razón. Ella se ve que no es como las demás, además, creo que ese chico es su novio y no creo que te deje acercarte.

-Con novio o sin novio, no hay nada que me detenga y menos un escuálido como ese.

-Pues, inténtalo aunque lo más seguro ella te rechace, jajajajajaja.

-Mmm, aunque viéndolo bien. Esa tal Mina se ve mejor que Serena, iré acercarme a ella.- Malachite se levantó de su asiento.- Deséenme suerte.

-Jajajajajaja, ay amigo nunca la has necesitado siempre obtienes lo que quieres.- Dijo Zoycite dándole gracia el comentario.

Mientras que Malachite se dirigió a la pista, Mina volvió a ver a donde él estaba y le hizo una seña a Serena para que lo viera.

-Serena, mira quién viene para acá.

-¿Quién?

-Mira ése chico, está muy guapo.

-¡Ay, no!

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿No lo ves guapo?

-No es eso, Mina. Mira quienes están en su mesa.

-¿Quiénes?

-Mi jefe, el Señor Chiba, Rei y Amy.

-Deberías estar feliz de que tu guapo y sexy jefe está aquí. Rei y Amy son tus compañeras de trabajo, ¿no?

-Con lo de mi jefe ni inventes y sí, ellas son mis compañeras de trabajo.

-¿De qué hablan chicas?

-Kakyuu, es que el guapo jefe de Serena está aquí.

-A ver.- Mina le señala la mesa donde vieron a Darien.-Mmm, sí que está guapo. Molly, ¿tú qué opinas?

-¿De quién?

-Del jefe de Serena, mira está ahí.- Kakyuu señala a donde estaba Darien.

-Pero, ese es Darien Chiba. El hombre más codiciado de todo Japón y claro que es muy guapo. Bueno, no tanto como mi amado Kelvin, ya que sin lentes es todo un bombón.

-Jajajajaja, entonces Serena trabaja para ese caramelo.

-Sí, soy su Asistente Personal.

-¿Qué tanto están parloteando ustedes 4?

-Pues, de que el jefe de Serena está aquí.- Mina lo dijo con maldad, ya que sabía que Seiya se iba a poner celoso.

-Mmm, de igual forma no dejaré que se te acerque, bombón.- Seiya ya estaba un poco ebrio y muy celoso.

-Seiya, deja de decirme así. Soy Serena.

-Está bien, está bien.

-Bueno, nada de peleas sigamos disfrutando de la noche. Además, de que estoy disfrutando mucho de la vista.- Mina volteaba la mirada hacia el Dj, mientras lo saludaba con la mano y éste le correspondía.

Los 5 siguieron bailando, Seiya quería acercarse a bailar con Serena y ella se apartaba. Malachite al fin había llegado a la pista y empezaba abrirse campo entre la gente bailando hasta llegar a donde estaba Mina y los demás.

-¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Puedo bailar contigo?- Dijo Malachite mientras se le acercaba por detrás a Mina y ésta volteó a verlo.

-¡Hola! Sí, claro que puedes bailar conmigo.- Mina le guiñó el ojo, Serena, Molly y Kakyuu vieron la escena y empezaron a reír entre ellas, Seiya seguía con ganas de acercarse a Serena pero Kakyuu se ponía a bailar enfrente de él ya que veía la reacción de Serena.

Todos siguieron bailando, Mina estaba muy animada bailando y hablando con Malachite. Después de un rato, la música terminó y pusieron algo suave cosa que a Mina no le gustaba así que les dijo a los chicos que fueran a su mesa.

-Bueno, precioso más tarde nos vemos. Fue un placer en conocerte.

-No, el placer es todo mío, hermosa.- Malachite se inclinó para darle un beso en el dorso de su mano a Mina.-Hasta luego.

Malachite se fue a su mesa también, mientras que Mina y los demás también se iban hacia su mesa.

-¡Ay, chicos! Hoy sí que es mi noche.

-Sí y al parecer te olvidaste de Armand.

-Armand, ¿quién es Armand? Jajajajajaja, ese tal Malachite está mejor que él. Bueno, creo que es el turno de Serena.

-¿Porqué lo dices, Mina?

-Bueno, Kelvin. Es que el jefe de Serena, está aquí.

-¡Vaya, qué coincidencia!

-Basta de parloteo, chicos. Yo quiero seguir tomando sake.

-Molly, tiene razón. Hay que seguir celebrando no podemos desperdiciar todo lo que pedimos. Además, de qué mi hermoso primo y Kelvin van a pagar.

-Pues a darle. Qué ando muy feliz.- Mina estaba muy entusiasmada quería que esta noche no terminara nunca.

Molly agarró la botella de sake y empezó a repartirla. Conforme iban terminando la botella iban agarrando otra para repartirla entre los 5 y comiendo lo que quedaba de sushi.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Perdón, ya sé llevo como 3 meses de no actualizar y lo estoy tratando de hacer lo más seguido posible, pero no he podido, mi papá me deja presentaciones y entre otro documento para hacerle y no me ha dado tiempo de nada. Además, que estoy tratando de actualizar mi primer fiction que me gustaría que pasaran a leerla se llama Sailor Moon: Los Creadores del Universo. Espero que les esté gustando el desarrollo de esta historia, ya que apenas me vaya ausentando les voy extendiendo más cada capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, los seguiré invitando a que entren a mi página de Facebook Serena Chiba Moon, no sean malos y déjenme sus saludos o los que ustedes quieran.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que ponen este fic en sus favoritos y por sus reviews a princessqueen, skarllet northman, SELENE 333, CONEJA, a serenitymoon20, a flaquita y a Zakura Naiguino. Bye, nos leemos hasta la próxima. Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Año Nuevo para todos ustedes.**_

_**yssareyes48: Sí, Darien se está portando como un completo tonto, sigue con la idea de no quererla lastimar que se va hacer y tranquila que pronto entre estos 2 va pasar algo, jejejejeje.**_

_**Miriam Ortiz: Sí, me gusta dejarlos con la intriga y bueno si no has leído todo el fic te invito hacerlo.**_

_**Goshy: Serena y Darien todavía no sienten sentimientos uno al otro es más atracción física que sentimiento. Él no quiere arrastrarla a su mundo, tampoco que se entere de su oscuro pasado, más adelante cuando se desarrolle esta historia si habrá sentimientos entre ambos, a ver qué pasa con él y por Seiya el no se rendirá tan fácilmente por más que le diga Serena que no, esperemos que Darien le dé una lección.**_

_**lucia lara: tranquila pronto sabrás más de lo que pasará.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es basada en la canción de la película 50 Sombras de Grey y un poco de la película, pero algunos personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**Capítulo 8**

Después de que se acabaron todas las botellas pidieron una ronda más de sushi, de champán y pidieron algunos tragos. Luego de un rato de haberlos pedido, Mina no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a Malachite.

-¿A quién buscas tanto?- Kelvin tenía algo de curiosidad al ver la reacción de Mina.

-A Malachite.

-¿Quién es él? Tanto lo has mencionado y nadie ha contado quien es.

-Es un chico muy guapo que conoció, amor.

-Sí, lo conoció mientras fuimos a bailar y tú te quedaste cuidando nuestras cosas.- Dijo Serena.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos al fin llegaron Beryl y Hotaru con todo lo que pidieron los chicos. Ambas comenzaron a poner todo en la mesa y cuando terminaron les sonrieron a los chicos.

-Sí, necesitan algo más no duden en llamarnos.- Dijo Hotaru con mucha amabilidad.

-Sí, claro. Gracias.- Dijo Mina devolviéndole el gesto a Hotaru.

Beryl y Hotaru se retiran de la mesa, mientras que Molly servía el Sake en 5 vasos, Kakyuu ayudaba a repartir los tragos y Mina repartía el champán.

-Chicos yo creo que paso con el sushi.- Dijo Serena tocándose el estómago.

-Esto un milagro, creo que va ser el fin del mundo, jajajajajajaja.- Mina estaba algo sorprendida por su actitud.

-Sí, Mina. Por lo general, Serena come mucho.- Dijo Molly, terminando de servir el Sake.

-Oigan, no se burlen de mí.- Serena hizo pucheros.-Lo que sucede es que estoy muy llena por la ronda anterior de sushi.

-A menos mal.- Dijo Kakyuu tomando su vaso de Sake.

-No me vayas a decir que no puedes seguir tomando, Serena.

-Tranquila, Mina. Eso si lo puedo hacer.

-Así, me gusta. Tomaremos hasta que nos desmayemos, jajajajajaja.

-Mina, no exageres. Recuerda que soy el único hombre aquí, si toman así se me va ser difícil cargarlas a las 3.

-Oye, Kelvin. ¿Cómo que el único hombre?

-Seiya, recuerda que yo vine con Serena, Mina y Molly.

-Pero, yo puedo ayudarte a cargarlas.

-Lo dudo, primo porque si tomas con nosotras no vas a poder levantar ni siquiera a una mosca, jajajajajajajaja.

-Oye, ¡qué mala eres, prima! Mmm, tienes razón.

-Bueno, bueno tomemos hasta que no podamos más.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron a unísono los 5 menos Kelvin, quién era el conductor designado de Molly, Mina y Serena.

Los 5 alzaron sus vasos y brindaron, al terminar la botella de Sake sacaron botella tras botella. Cuando iban por la penúltima botella, Serena se empezó a sentir un poco mal.

-¿Qué te sucede, Serena?- Dijo Kakyuu al verla extraña.

-No me siento bien, creo que iré al baño. Disculpen chicos, ya regreso.

-Espera, Serena. Yo te acompaño.- Se levantó Mina de su mesa, agarró su bolso y el de Serena.

Al llegar al baño, vieron que había una fila algo larga, así que no les quedó remedio que esperar.

-Serena, ¿en serio te sientes mal?

-Sí, estoy algo mareada.

-No debiste tomar tanto, mucho menos comer.

-¿Y qué querías que hicieras? El sushi está delicioso y yo no quería tomar, tú me dijiste que debíamos celebrar por que hoy es nuestra noche.

-Jajajajajaja, pero yo no te obligue a que tomaras.

-Pero, me convenciste es lo mismo.

-Bueno, ¿te la estás pasando bien?

-Se puede decir que sí, lo que necesito es ir al baño ya.

-Mmm, dudo que avancemos. Mira como está la fila no avanza.

-Tienes razón, mejor iré a tomar aire.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, ve y disfruta de la fiesta yo enseguida vuelvo.

-Está bien, si me necesitas me llamas.

-Jajajajajaja, dude que me respondas. Lo más seguro estarás ocupada con el chico de la pista.

-Jajajajajaja, sí es que lo vuelvo a ver si no estaré con algún chico lindo.

-Bueno ve diviértete, si alguno de los chicos preguntan por mi diles donde estoy.

-Ok.

Ambas salen de la fila del baño, Mina se dirigió a la mesa mientras que Serena caminaba lentamente hacia la salida estaba algo mareada y no quería tropezarse con nada ni nadie.

Mientras tanto en la mesa donde estaba Darien, él buscaba con la mirada a Serena y vio como salía afuera de la discoteca.

-Oye, hermano. ¿A quién buscas tanto?

-A nadie.

-Jajajajaja, a mi no me engañas estás buscando a tu hermosa Asistente.

-Que no, sólo estoy viendo donde está Hotaru.

-¡Vaya, Darien! ¿Dé cuando acá eres tan buen hermano?

-¿Dé que hablas, Rei? Yo siempre he sido buen hermano.

-Pues conmigo no lo has sido, hermanito.

-Contigo es diferente, eres un mujeriego y en ocasiones yo tengo que estar solucionando tus problemas de faldas.

-¡Oh! Jajajaja, golpe bajo.- Dijo Jedite.

-Jajajajaja, extrañaba sus peleas.- Dijo Zoycite.

-Oye.- Malachite le hizo pucheros a su hermano.

-Bueno, iré a tomar aire.- Darien se levanta de su asiento para dirigirse afuera.

-Apuesto que irá a buscarla.

-No creo, Darien no es de los que se interesen en sus empleadas.

-¿Y porqué no, Amy? Él está afuera de su oficina, además es hombre y tiene sus necesidades.

-Mi caramelito tiene razón, aunque pensándolo bien nunca le hemos conocido novia a Darien desde que lo conocemos.- Dijo Jedite tomando un pequeño sorbo de su trago.

-Sí, a veces creo que mi hermanito es gay.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Malachite. Tal vez si ha tenido sus novias, pero lo ha mantenido en privado conociéndolo como es.

-Jajajajajaja, relájate, Rei. Sólo es una broma.- Malachite dirige su mirada hacia la pista y ve a Mina.-Bueno, chicos si alguno no quiere ir a bailar, pues yo iré a mover el trasero un rato.

-Creo que ya me dio ganas de bailar, ¿qué dicen chicos?

-Claro, Rei. Vamos.

Todos se fueron detrás de Malachite para ir a bailar en la pista, mientras tanto Darien se quedó en la puerta de la discoteca observando desde lejos a Serena como veía hacia el cielo.

-_¡Qué hermosa está Serena! Desearía tanto desnudarla. Espera, Darien contrólate, dijiste que ibas a mantener distancia con ella, así que debes mantenerte así._\- Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio saliendo a Seiya de la puerta.

-¡Bombón! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo necesitaba tomar algo de aire.- Serena empezó a temblar por el frío que estaba comenzando hacer.

-Menos mal, pensé que te había pasado algo.- Seiya la empieza abrazar.-Veo que tienes algo de frío.

-No es nada.- Serena trato de quitárselo discretamente de encima, Darien a lo lejos estaba que se le hervía la sangre de los celos, mas siguió mirándolos.

-Déjame prestarte mi chaqueta.

-No, gracias, Seiya. En serio, me encuentro bien.

-Bombón, ¿por qué me evades?

-No te evado, Seiya y ya deja de llamarme bombón.

-Serena, sabes que te amo desde el día en que conocí.

-Lo sé y te he dicho miles de veces que te veo como sólo un amigo.

-No seas así conmigo. Dame una oportunidad de poder demostrarte que te amo.- Seiya vuelve abrazarla de nuevo e intenta robarle un beso.

-¡No, Seiya!- Serena lo empuja y le da una cachetada, Seiya intenta volverla abrazar pero Darien inmediatamente se interpone entre ellos, le da un golpe en la cara y hace que caiga al suelo.

-La Señorita dijo que no.

-Y ¿tú porque te metes este es un asunto entre ella y yo?- Seiya se vuelve a levantar y se limpia la sangre de su boca.

-Me meto porque no me gusta como un idiota como tu trata a una mujer como ella.- Serena se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba sucediendo incluso algunos de los que estaban afuera estaban sorprendidos.

-Yo nunca la traté mal, idiota te voy a…- Seiya trató de golpear a Darien, mas éste lo esquivó e hizo que Seiya volviera a caer.

-Dudo que puedas hacer algo en tu estado.

-Eres un…- Seiya se volvió a levantar y Serena se interpuso entre ellos.

-Basta, no peleen yo...- Serena se empezó a sentir mal y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Darien.

Seiya se levantó de nuevo intentó acercarse a donde estaba Darien para quitarle a Serena de los brazos, Yaten salió de inmediato de la discoteca vio a su hermano y lo agarró por detrás.

-Seiya, detente.

-Déjame, Yaten. Debo alejarme a mi amada de ese imbécil.

-Déjalos, ya hiciste suficiente.

-Él fue el que me provocó.

-Seiya, no mientas ya me dijeron que sucedió. Es mejor que nos vayamos.- Yaten se dirigió a Darien.-Mil disculpas por la imprudencia de mi hermano.

-Tranquilo, él simplemente está borracho. Mañana olvidará que esto pasó.

-Muchas gracias.

-Maldito, me la pagarás.

-Basta Seiya.- Yaten se lleva a la fuerza a su hermano adentro.

En ese instante sale Molly, Kelvin y Kakyuu para ver como estaba Serena ya que se enteraron del escándalo que hubo afuera de la discoteca.

-¡Serena!- Dijeron los 3 a coro acercándose a Darien al ver como la sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Molly.

-Sí y ¿ustedes quiénes son?

-Somos amigos de Serena.- Dijo Kelvin.

-Necesito que me ayudes a sostenerla por un momento, voy hacer una llamada.

-Sí, está bien.- Darien le entregó a Serena a Kelvin y éste la alzó en brazos.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?- Preguntó Kakyuu.

-Su amigo Seiya quería abrazarla a la fuerza, lo que hice fue defenderla.

-No, puedo creer que mi primo haya sido capaz de propasarse con Serena.- Darien se apartó de ellos un momento para hacer una llamada, empezó a marcar números en su celular.

-¡Aló!

-_Sí._

-¡Qué bueno que contestas!

-¿_Necesita que ya los vaya a recoger de la discoteca? Ya me imagino lo borracho que debe estar, Malachite._

-Sí, necesito que vengas urgente a recogernos y nada tiene que ver con mi hermano.

-_¿Recogernos? ¿Si no es él entonces quien?_

-No me preguntes más, luego te cuento.

-_Ok, ok. Ya salgo para allá._

Darien cuelga el teléfono y busca entre sus contactos a su hermano Malachite para enviarle un mensaje: **"Malachite algo le sucedió a mi Asistente, así que la llevaré hasta su casa. Dile a su amiga para que no se preocupe."** Se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba Serena y sus amigos. Ella empezó a despertarse lentamente.

-¿Qué…qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste.- Dijo Darien fríamente.

-Yo… y ¿Seiya?

-No te preocupes por mi primo, ya no está.

-Y ¿Mina?

-Está adentro bailando con el chico que conoció en la pista.

El celular de Darien vibró, se fijó y era un mensaje de su hermano: _**"**_**Jajajajaja, lo sabía lo que quieres es ir a coger con ella. Tranquilo, ya le dije a su sensual amiga dijo que no hay problema que luego llamará para saber como está. Disfruta la noche, después me cuentas como te fue."** Darien le respondió: **"Gracias, por avisarle a su amiga, no haré nada con ella y si lo hiciera jamás te lo contaría."**

-Serena, será mejor que vayas a descansar. Estás demasiado mareada.

-Sí, iré por mi bolso primero.

-No, tú quédate aquí. Yo iré por tu bolso.

-Gracias, Kakyuu.

-Cuéntanos como sucedió todo.

-Ya saben que vine a tomar algo de aire, pues Seiya se apareció y vio que tenía algo de frío, trató de ayudar pero yo lo alejé. Volvió a decirme lo mismo de siempre que estaba enamorado, se puso algo agresivo y trató de besar, en ese momento fue el Señor Chiba me ayudó a quitármelo de encima vi que iban a pelear traté de separarlos, no pude porque caí desmayada.

-Esta es la gota que derramó el vaso, cuando mi primo recupere la conciencia me va oír.

-A nosotros también no podemos dejar que esto se quede así.

-Tranquilos, chicos. Mejor dejen las cosas como están.

-A mi no me vas a convencer con eso, Serena. Hablaré con mi primo sin importarme nada.- Serena se volvió a marear.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-No gracias, Kelvin. Tomaré un taxi, ustedes disfruten de la fiesta.

-Yo la llevaré.- Al fin Darien logró hablar.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Chiba pero yo…

-No es ninguna molestia.- Molly y Kakyuu se quedaron viendo una a la otra de manera pícara.

-Está bien, iré avisarle a Mina.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-¿Porqué?

-Mi hermano debe de haberle avisado.

-¿Qué?

-El chico con el que bailó hace rato es mi hermano.

-¿Su hermano?- Serena lo miró sorprendida.

-Antes de venir a verte la vimos bailando y coqueteando con él.- Dijo Kelvin.

-Bueno, chicos. Será mejor que entremos ya que todavía quedaron botellas sin abrir y mucho sushi que comer, además, muero por ir a bailar.- Dijo Kakyuu para dejar solos a Darien y Serena.

-Sí, Kakyuu tiene razón. Vamos, amor.

-Está bien, hasta el lunes, Serena.- Dijo Kelvin.

-Hasta el lunes, chicos y pásenla bien.

Los 3 entraron, dejando a Serena y a Darien en un silencio algo incomodo, Serena no quiso hablar, así empezó a buscar en su bolso las llaves de su departamento.

-¡Ay, no!

-¿Le sucede algo, Señorita Tsukino?

-Se me perdieron las llaves de mi departamento. Voy a tener que esperar a Mina afuera.

-¿No tiene unas llaves de respaldo?

-No, mis llaves eran las de respaldo. A Mina y a mí no se nos ocurrió sacar otro juego de llaves por alguna emergencia, ya que somos cuidadosas con nuestras cosas. Esta es la primera vez que pierdo algo.

-Tranquila, no se preocupe ahí aparecerán.

-Eso espero.

Después de esa pequeña charla, llega un auto de marca BMW azul marino a parquearse frente a ellos y de él sale un hombre de traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, zapatos de marca, alto, piel blanca, ojos azul claro, cabello largo y café, .

-¡Hola, Darien!

-¡Hola, Neflyte! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y ¿esta Señorita?

-Es Serena Tsukino, mi Asistente Personal.

-Mucho gusto.

-El placer es todo mío, soy Neflyte amigo de la familia Chiba y chofer personal.

-Bueno, Darien. ¿Qué es lo que me querías explicar?

-Señorita Tsukino, espere un momento.

-Está bien, Señor Chiba.

Ambos hombres se alejaron un momento de Serena. Darien le estaba explicando lo ocurrido a Neflyte.

-_No puedo creer que me ayudara y que siga actuando con tanta indiferencia. No debería reclamar él dijo que debía mantener distancia y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, no debo perder ese papel por un vano deseo._\- Luego de un par de minutos, ambos hombres regresan a donde estaba Serena.

-Perdón la tardanza, Señorita Tsukino. Ya podemos irnos.

-Está bien.- Neflyte le abrió la puerta trasera para que entrara. Después, Darien se subió al lado del copiloto, al cerrar la puerta trasera, Neflyte subió al lado del piloto.

-Señorita Tsukino, le pagaré un hotel para que se quede mientras espera a su amiga.

-No, gracias. Lléveme a mi departamento, deje le escribo mi dirección.- Enseguida, Serena busca su celular y le escribe un mensaje a Darien. Éste ve el mensaje que le envío, arranca el carro pasa por unas cuantas cuadras y ven un embotellamiento.

-Creo que llegar hasta su departamento va durar más de lo esperado, Señorita.

-Mmm, eso veo.- Serena pensó que fue mala idea en acceder que Darien la llevara.-Lo que queda es esperar.

-Más vale tarde que nunca, no se preocupe Señorita Tsukino.- Dijo Neflyte.

-Está bien.- Serena vio que esto iba a durar mucho tiempo, entonces decidió dormir un poco, se acomodó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

Después de media hora, ya habían salido del embotellamiento e iban rumbo al departamento de Serena cuando Darien se asomó donde estaba ella y la vio completamente dormida.

-Neflyte, veo que ya no es necesario que la dejemos aquí.

-¿No la vas a despertar?

-No. Mejor vamos al Hotel.

-Está bien.

Dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al Hotel Galaxia, donde estaba Darien hospedado.

-Neflyte sé lo que estás pensando y no, no va a ocurrir nada.

-Darien lo sé, yo no soy tu hermano Malachite te conozco bien y no eres capaz de aprovecharte de una mujer. Además, es tu empleada y no puedes involucrarte con ella.

-Y ¿crees que no lo sé?

-Te conozco algo te sucede.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Neflyte.

-Está bien, hablaremos después.

Después de varios minutos, al fin llegaron al Hotel Galaxia. Darien le pidió a Neflyte que cargara a Serena hasta la recep ción y que llevara sus cosas. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos pero a Darien no le importó, él sabía que lo famosos que era y lo escandalosa que era la gente, así que sabía como hacer que se callaran para que nada perjudicara su imagen.

-Buenas noches, Señorita.

-Buenas noches, Señor Chiba.

-Necesito que me dé la llave de mi habitación.

-Ok, Señor Chiba.- La recepcionista va a donde guarda las tarjetas de cada habitación busca la de Darien y se la da.- Aquí tiene.

-Gracias y le pido por favor no comente lo que ha visto.- Le dijo Darien al dirigir su mirada hacia Neflyte y Serena.

-No se preocupe, Señor Chiba.

Los 3 se fueron hasta la habitación de Darien que estaba en el penúltimo piso ya que no pudo conseguir el Penthouse.

-Bueno, Neflyte. Deja a la Señorita Tsukino en mi cama.

\- Y ¿tú dónde vas a dormir?

-En la sala.- Neflyte se va a donde estaba la cama de Darien y deja Serena junto con sus cosas.-Necesito que estés cerca de mi hermano y lo lleves a casa ya sabes como se comporta cuando se va de fiesta.

-Está bien, Darien.

-Gracias por todo, Neflyte. Nos vemos luego.- Neflyte asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a solas a Darien con Serena.

Darien se queda viendo de pies a cabeza a Serena, sabía que debía cambiarla de ropa no podía dejarla así. Pero en su mente, tenía claro que deseaba desnudarla y hacerla suya, ya hizo una promesa no podía romperla por más que sus deseos eran demasiado fuertes. Así que, decidió aguantar la tentación y fue al armario para buscar una de sus camisas para ponérselas a Serena, al encontrarla se sentó a donde estaba ella para levantarla, para quitarle los tacones y el vestido.

Cuando empezó a quitarle el vestido, quedó maravillado su cuerpo era tal y como lo imaginó.

**-**_Es hermoso, ¿cómo puede haber una criatura tan hermosa como ella? Para Darien, aguanta la tentación._\- Terminó de quitarle el vestido para luego colocarle la camisa encima, levantó las cobijas de la cama para ponérsela encima, la miró por última vez y salió para irse al mini bar para tomar un trago de Whisky.-_Es imposible que pueda soportarlo por más tiempo, debo hacer algo.- _Se sirvió su vaso de Whisky y se sentó en el sofá, seguía pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Serena.

Al terminar se beber su vaso, fue a la habitación en silencio para no despertar a Serena e ir a buscar en el armario su pantalón de dormir, después salió fue al sillón, se quitó la ropa, se puso el pantalón y se acostó.

-_Serena._\- Fue lo último que mencionó y se quedó completamente dormido.

Mientras en la cama de Darien, Serena estaba durmiendo placentera y estaba sonriendo. Tal vez estaba pensando en todo lo que le ha pasado con Darien, el beso, los sueños, cuando cayó en sus brazos y cuando la defendió de Seiya.

-_Darien._\- Sólo eso se escuchó de sus labios y luego todo fue absoluto silencio.

Al amanecer, Darien se levantó llamó al servicio de la habitación para pedir su desayuno, un vaso con agua y unas aspirinas para quitar la resaca. Cuando llegó la sirvienta con las cosas, él agarró el carrito con las cosas y comenzó a desayunar.

Al terminar de desayunar, llevó una bandeja con el vaso de agua y las aspirinas con una nota a donde estaba Serena, la dejó en un mueble cerca y después salió para ir al parque a correr un rato.

Después de un par de horas, Serena se despertó, con dolor de cabeza. Vió lo que Darien le dejó en el mueble y agarró la nota para leerla: **"Me imagino que tomó más de la cuenta, así que espero se tome esto."**

_-¡Qué lindo, pensó en mi!_\- Agarró el vaso con las pastillas, tomó un sorbo de agua y luego se tomó las pastillas.-_ Espera, ¿cómo fue que llegué aquí y por qué estoy con esta camisa? ¡Ay, no! ¿Lo hicimos?-_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Darien entró a la habitación.

-¡Vaya al fin despertó, Señorita Tsukino!

-¡Eh! Sí, Señor Chiba.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?

-Sí un poco.- Darien fue al armario y se quitó la camiseta que andaba para cambiarla por otro. Serena, se intentó tapar la cara con ambas manos, pero no puede queda maravillada al ver el dorso de su espalda y sin que él lo note se muerde los labios.-Señor Chiba, ¿le puedo preguntar algo?- Él se termina de cambiar y después se voltea a ver a Serena.

-Sí claro, Señorita Tsukino.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Bueno, usted se quedó dormida en el auto y pues la tuve que traer aquí con mi chofer.

-Y ¿usted me puso esta camisa?

-Sí, no se preocupe, Señorita Tsukino. No pasó nada entre nosotros, no soy de los que se aprovechan de una mujer cuando está en estado de ebriedad o completamente dormida.- Serena se sorprendió con lo que le dijo, de verás que Darien es un caballero.-Su ropa está ahí.- Le enseñó la silla donde dejó todas sus cosas.-¿Le gustaría desayunar?

-No gracias, Señor Chiba. Yo prefiero irme a mi casa.

-Está bien. Voy a bañarme y la espero en la sala.- Buscó unos jeans negros y salió de la habitación.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Darien medio sonrió y salió de la habitación para ir a bañarse.

Serena quedó sola y empezó a cambiarse de ropa, por su mente pasó el espiar a Darien mientras se bañaba quedó fascinada al ver el dorso de su espalda morena.

-_¡Qué sexy! ¿Qué tal sería verlo desnudo? Basta, ¿qué te sucede, Serena? Ya te estás pareciendo a Mina. Olvídate de esas ideas, debes comportarte no va cambiar el hecho de que él sea tu jefe, mantener distancia es lo mejor._

Terminó de cambiarse, agarró su bolso y luego salió a la sala para ver a Darien tal y como habían quedado. Al llegar, lo encontró hablando por teléfono, cuando él la vio entrar terminó la llamada.

-¿Lista para irnos, Señorita Tsukino?

-Sí, Señor Chiba.

-Ok, voy por las llaves de mi auto para irnos.

-Está bien.

Darien fue a la mesa que estaba cerca del mini bar, agarró las llaves su auto y su billetera y las metió en una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Listo, ya nos podemos ir.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la habitación, después hasta el ascensor todo fue un silencio absoluto, hasta que Darien suspiró.

-Lo siento, no puedo más.- Darien agarró ambas manos de Serena y la puso contra la pared del ascensor, la besó apasionadamente tal y como lo hizo la primera vez. Serena, no lo podía creer mas no le importó sólo se dejó llevar por el calor de esos labios frente a los de ella.-Serena, me gustas y por más que deba alejarme de ti no puedo.- Darien, paró un momento ya que se estaba quedando sin aire y luego la siguió besando hasta que el timbre del ascensor sonó habían llegado a la recepción.

Rápidamente ambos se acomodaron para no levantar sospechas de la gente que estaba esperando el ascensor, después se dirigieron hasta donde estaba la recepcionista para dejarle la tarjeta de la habitación. Darien le entregó la tarjeta y salió hacia la puerta del Hotel donde un chico le entregó su auto, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Serena y ella subió, seguido de Darien que se subió a la parte del piloto.

Serena buscó en su bolso su celular y lo encendió, tenía como 30 mensajes de texto de Seiya: **"Perdóname, Serena. Realmente no quería hacer lo que hice, soy un tonto. Necesito que me respondas y así podamos hablar"**. Ella se molestó y Darien vio su reacción, así que le hizo tema de conversación para que se olvidara del asunto.

-Serena, ¿qué tienes que hacer hoy?- Ella se sorprendió al escuchar que él la llamara por su nombre, pensó que lo que había ocurrido era tan sólo un sueño y que todo iba a seguir como estaba.

-Eh, tengo que estudiar el lunes empiezo con mis últimos exámenes de la Universidad.

-Y ¿más tarde?

-Tratar de buscar unas cosas que necesito en la laptop de mi amiga Mina, aunque dudo que me deje, ella también tiene que estudiar.

-Cuando te desocupes, ¿te gustaría ir a comer?

-Es…este…bueno.

-Mi chofer te iría a recoger a eso de las 5pm en tu apartamento.

_-¿Por qué Darien, estará haciendo esto? ¿Estará jugando conmigo?_

-Quiero mostrarte algo, esta noche.

-Está bien, entonces nos veremos.

Después de varios minutos al fin llegan al edificio de apartamentos de Serena, Darien se ofreció acompañarla hasta su apartamento y así lo hicieron. Cuando ella notó que la puerta no estaba con llave y de todos modos la abrió, vio a su amiga Mina semidesnuda comiéndose a besos a Malachite quién estaba desnudo. Mina al ver a Serena y a Darien entrar rápidamente le entregó a Malachite sus pantalones.

-¡Serena! Pensé que llegabas más tarde.

-¡Vaya, veo que si disfrutaste de la fiesta!

-Jajajajajaja, ya me conoces.

-Disculpen, jejejejeje. ¡Hola, hermanito!

-Malachite, ¿no deberías estar en casa?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí tienes razón.- Malachite se acerca y le da un rápido beso a Mina.

-Bye, muñeco. Nos vemos, después.- Mina le guiña el ojo y Malachite hace lo mismo para luego salir del apartamento.

-Bueno, yo también debo irme.- Darien se acerca a Serena, le da un beso en la mejilla y ésta se sonrojo.- Nos vemos más tarde, muñeca.

-Adiós, Señor Chiba.- Darien salió del apartamento dejando sola a ambas rubias.-¡Vaya, Serena! Como que tú también disfrutaste de la noche.

-No es lo que tú crees, Mina.

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo hiciste con el bombón de tu jefe?

-Pues, no. No lo hice, él es todo un caballero, yo me dormí en su cama y él en el sillón.

-Jajajajajaja, si claro. No me digas, que no se vieron desnudos.- Serena, recordó que Darien le había quitado el vestido para ponerle una de sus camisas y que ella vio su espalda desnuda, así que no hizo más que callárselo.

-No, no pasó nada entre nosotros.

-¡Qué tonta eres, Serena! Si yo hubiera sido tú y me hubiera quedado a dormir con semejante monumento, pues me le hubiera tirado en encima.

-Jajajajajaja, tú siempre.

-Serena, ¿por qué tu jefe te dijo que se verían después?

-Me invitó a cenar ahora más tarde.

-Mmm, por lo que veo algo pasó entre ustedes.- Serena se sonrojó.

-No…no pasó nada ya lo te había dicho.

-Sí, que no tuvieron sexo. Pero, por lo menos debieron haberse besado.- Serena se quedó callada.

-Serena, hay cosas que no me has contado y sabes que tengo mis medios para averiguar todo.

-Amiga, tranquila tarde o temprano tendré que contarte mis cosas.

-Está bien.

-Bueno y cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue con Malachite?

-Bien, me puse a bailar todo el resto de la noche con él. Me avisó que te fuiste con tu jefe, así que, no me preocupé tanto por ti. Además de que los chicos me explicaron lo sucedido.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Hoy revisé mi celular y tenía 30 mensajes de ese idiota.

-¿QUÉ?

-Sí, me dijo que lo disculpara, que era un tonto y quería hablar conmigo.

-No vas hablar con él ¿o sí?

-Ni loca, lo que pasó ayer fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No quiero ni volverlo a ver.

-Tienes razón. Mina, ¿cómo fue que Malachite terminó contigo en el departamento?

-Jajajajajaja, después de que cerraron la discoteca Kakyuu, Molly y yo quedamos muy borrachas, estábamos a punto de irnos con Kelvin cuando Malachite llegó a buscarme y se ofreció a dejarme en el departamento. Es todo un caballero…-Mina empezó a suspirar como enamorada.-…llegamos aquí, me besó una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno ya sabes el resto, jajajajajajaja.

-Jajajajajaja, ¡vaya no puedo creer que te emocionara el hermano de Darien!

-Espera, ¿es hermano de tu jefe y ahora lo llamas por su nombre?

-Sí, jejejejeje. No te diré nada aún, pero si al parecer Malachite es su hermano y dime ¿piensas volverlo a ver?

-Claro, la pasé muy bien con él y no me cambies de tema. Más te vale que me cuentes todo, Serena.

-Después, tengo hambre. ¿Compraste comida?

-Jejejejeje, se me olvidó.- Mina se rascó la cabeza y sacó la lengua.

-¡MINA!

-Tranquila, ¿qué tal si vamos a desayunar afuera?

-Sí, está bien.

-Deja me baño, me visto y salimos.

-Ok, apúrate que muero de hambre.

-Sí, mamá. Jajajajajaja, tranquila no duraré mucho.

-Más te vale.

Mina se fue rápido a su habitación para bañarse, mientras que Serena se puso a ver la televisión para poder esperarla. Pasaron 15 minutos y ya Mina estaba lista así que salió, vestía una blusa de tirantes naranja claro, un jeans azul ajustado y unas zapatillas del mismo color que su blusa, su peinado era una cola alta.

-Lista, ya nos podemos ir. Pero, ¿tú no estás cambiada?

-Jajajaja, se me olvidó por completo. Deja me pongo algo rápido.

-Ok, te espero.

Serena, va a su habitación se quita el vestido y los zapatos, se pone un vestido de mezclilla y unas zapatillas azules, agarra un bolso de mezclilla, saca sus cosas del otro bolso y los coloca en el otro. Luego, sale de la habitación para ir con Mina.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.

Mina se levanta del sillón y junto con Serena sale del departamento. Ambas se dirigen al ascensor cuando de pronto el celular de Serena comienza a sonar, ella lo saca del bolso y en la pantalla decía el nombre de Seiya.

-¿Quién te llama?

-Es el fastidioso de Seiya.

-Deja que le conteste, ya verás como lo hago que te respete.- Mina le arrebata el celular a Serena.

-Espera, Mina…

-¡Aló!

-¡Hola, Mina! ¿Está Serena contigo?

-No, no está salió de paseo con su jefe y quién sabe a qué hora regresan.

-¿Cómo que salió con su jefe?

-Es algo que no te incumbe, Seiya. Así, que deberías dejar en paz a mi amiga.

-Mina, en serio quiero disculparme con ella. Le he mandado mensajes, le he hecho llamadas y nada que me contesta. También soy tu amigo, deberías ayudarme.

-Lo siento, pero dejaste de ser mi amigo cuando quisiste besar a Serena a la fuerza.

-Pero, Mina yo…

-Pero nada, Seiya. Adiós.- Mina le cuelga el celular y Serena se sorprendió.

-¡Mina! No debiste mentirle a él de esa manera capaz, intente hacerle algo a Darien.

-Debía hacerlo, tiene que dejarte en paz y además, recuerda tu jefe es poderoso y puede defenderse solo.

-Tienes razón, gracias amiga.

Ya muy tranquilas, ambas bajaron del ascensor y dirigieron su camino hasta la Plaza Central y así buscar algo que pudieran desayunar.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Seiya y Yaten, Seiya estaba en su habitación furioso, no podía creer lo que le dijo Mina por teléfono.

_-¿Cómo puede ser que Serena haya preferido a ese tipo que a mí? ¡Maldita, sea!-_ Seiya golpea la pared de su habitación con uno de sus puños y se lastima._-Necesito que ella me disculpe y hacerla mía, porque la amo y no quiero que ese idiota me la gane. No la hará feliz, como lo haré yo._

Al pasar de un par de horas, Serena y Mina regresaron de la Plaza con un montón de bolsas de comida al parecer encontraron una barata. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, se encontraron con un hombre que traía 2 paquete bien envueltos.

-Disculpen, Señoritas. ¿Alguna de ustedes es Serena Tsukino?- Se miraban las 2 algo extrañadas.

-Soy yo.

-Bueno, me dijeron que estos 2 paquetes son para usted. Necesito que me firme.

-Ok, está bien.- Serena deja las bolsas que andaba en el suelo y firma la tablet del hombre y éste le entrega las cajas.

-Gracias, Señoritas. ¡Qué tengan un lindo día!

-Gracias a usted.- Dijeron las 2 a unísono y Mina dejó las bolsas que ella llevaba en el suelo para abrir la puerta.

Serena entró primero para dejar los 2 paquetes en la mesa de la cocina y fue a ayudar a Mina a meter las bolsas.

-¿Dé que serán esos paquetes?

-No sé, ni siquiera sé quién me los envío.

-Entonces, ábrelos.

Abrió el paquete más pequeño y era un celular de pantalla táctil de última generación, después abrió el más grande y era una laptop rosada.

-¡Serena! ¡Esto es realmente caro! ¿En serio, no los pediste?

-No, Mina. Todavía no me pagan. Así, que es imposible que yo lo haya pedido.

-Bueno, sea quien sea que te lo dio debes aprovecharlo, ¿no?

-¿Y si fue Seiya?

-No creo, Serena. Él no tiene tanto dinero como para comprar este tipo de cosas a no ser que le haya pedido ayuda a Yaten.

-Mina, Yaten es muy sensato lo conoces bien. Él sería incapaz de ayudar a su hermano de esa manera.

-En eso, tienes razón. La ventaja es que ya puedes cambiar tu viejo celular por uno mejor y más moderno y pues ya tienes tu propia laptop.

-Sí, mira la marca es de la Corporación donde trabajo.

-Ya sabemos, quién es el autor intelectual de estos paquetes. Revisa las cajas, tal vez tenga un mensaje.- Serena empezó a revisar adentro y no encontró nada.

-No hay nada.

-Bueno, el lunes le preguntas a tu jefe o más tarde cuando lo veas.

-Sí, lo que importa ahora es estudiar para los exámenes.

-¡Qué aguafiestas!

-¡Mina! Estamos en los exámenes finales, ya casi salimos de la Universidad.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Serena agarró su laptop, su celular y su bolso, los llevó a su habitación y después fue a la cocina para ayudar acomodar todo lo que trajeron de la Plaza. Al terminar, ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para poder estudiar.

Serena buscó de inmediato en su bolso su celular, le sacó el chip y se lo puso al nuevo, luego de un rato su nuevo celular empezó a sonar era un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que de su jefe Darien Chiba: **"¡Hola, Serena! Espero que te hayan gustado mis regalos y por la laptop no te preocupes tiene internet, así puedes buscar lo que quieras. Bye, nos vemos en la noche"**

Como lo supuso junto a Mina, estaba muy feliz por ese detalle que tuvo Darien, pero era demasiado costoso debía devolvérselo y hoy en su cita se lo iba a decir.

_-¡CITA! ¡Ay Dios! No lo puedo creer tendré una cita con Darien. Espera, ¿el beso de hoy fue real? ¿Qué debo ponerme, cómo debo actuar?_\- Mira la hora en su nuevo celular y se sobresalta._-¡AH! Pero que estoy haciendo, debo preocuparme por mis estudios ahora la cita es más tarde, tal vez le pida ayuda a Mina. Bueno, ya no perderé el tiempo así que comencemos._

Serena, empezó a usar su laptop y comenzó a estudiar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Pasaron las horas y ya se había hecho las 3pm, Serena se fue a bañar y su estómago empezó a sonar, recordó que no había almorzado nada por estar todo el resto del día estudiando, así que se apuró en salir del baño. Fue a su armario buscó una ropa interior, celeste de encajes y una blusa de mangas cortas del mismo color que la ropa interior, un jeans azul y unas zapatillas celestes, como sería simplemente una cena en un lugar normal no tan elegante y después salió a la cocina.

-¡Vaya, Serena! Te ves…

-No tan elegante.

-Sí, pensé que ibas a ponerte un vestido o algo así.

-No creo que sea necesario ¿y a qué hora pasan por ti?

-A las 5pm.

-Aún hay tiempo, creo que deberías cambiarte.

-No, sólo ayúdame con el maquillaje.

-¿Y el peinado?

-Pienso hacerme mi peinado de siempre.

-Ok, te ayudo con el maquillaje, pero insisto en que deberías cambiarte.

Mina se llevó a Serena a su habitación para poderla maquillar, Serena se sentó frente al tocador mientras que Mina sacaba el maquillaje y todo lo demás para maquillarla. Luego de varios minutos, terminaron con el maquillaje y se fueron a la cocina para preparar algo liviano ya que Serena iba a ir a cenar.

-¿Cómo te sientes con tu cita?

-No es una cita, es una invitación a cenar.

-Cómo tú digas, amiga.

-Gracias, por el maquillaje, Mina. No me dio tiempo de agradecerte.

-De nada, pero admítelo tendrás una cita con tu jefe.

-No voy admitir nada.- Serena ve el reloj de su nuevo celular y son las 4:30pm.- Iré a ganar algo de tiempo viendo la televisión.

-Ok, pero ¿qué hora es?

-Son las 4:30pm.

-¿Y ya pusiste tus cosas en tu bolso?

-Ups, no.- Serena por los nervios de ver a Darien se le olvidó por completo de ese detalle. Así que corrió hacia su habitación, agarró el mismo bolso que llevaba en la mañana y metió su nuevo celular ahí, después fue a la sala.-Listo, ya tengo todo listo.

-Menos mal.

Ambas se quedaron pasando los canales para ver si había algo bueno que ver, pasó media hora y nada. De pronto, tocaron la puerta, Mina fue a responder.

-¡Buenas tardes! Soy Neflyte, el chofer del Señor Chiba y vengo a recoger a la Señorita Tsukino.

-Sí, ¡buenas! Serena, te buscan.- Serena se levantó del sillón, agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¡Buenas tardes, Neflyte!

-¡Buenas tardes, Señorita Tsukino!

-Bueno, amiga nos vemos más tarde.

-Claro, pórtate bien.- Mina le guiña el ojo.

-Bye, Mina.

Neflyte y Serena bajaron por ascensor, llegaron hasta la salida donde estaba el mismo carro que llegó a recogerlos a Darien y a ella el día anterior en la discoteca. Neflyte le ayuda a subir a la parte del copiloto y luego él sube a la parte del piloto. Serena nota que toman un camino diferente ella había pensado que iría al Hotel Galaxia.

-Neflyte, ¿no me llevarás al Hotel?

-No, el Señor Chiba me dijo que la llevara a su departamento.

-Está bien.

Al pasar de varios, minutos llegaron a un edificio muy elegante de 50 pisos. Antes de bajar del auto, Neflyte recibió una llamada en su celular.

-Neflyte, soy yo Darien.

-¡Hola, Darien!

-¿Ya llegaste con Serena?

-Sí, estoy con ella en este momento.

-Perfecto, dile que suba al último piso y que la estoy esperando.

-Está bien.- Neflyte cuelga el celular.-Señorita Tsukino, el Señor Chiba me dijo que suba al último piso.

-Ok, Neflyte. Muchas gracias.

-Deje le ayudo a bajar del auto.- Se baja del auto y le ayuda a bajar a Serena.

-Gracias.

Al bajar, Serena se adentra al edificio, sube al ascensor y pensamientos empiezan a invadirla.

-_No puedo creer que Darien se haya fijado en mí, pensé que nunca lo haría porque soy su Asistente. Espera Serena, no te hagas ilusiones tal vez sea algo referente al trabajo o decirme que lo que pasó hoy fue un error como lo había hecho 2 veces atrás. No, no, no, entonces ¿por qué actúo tan normal cuando fue a dejarme al departamento?-_ Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al último piso y al abrirse el ascensor, Darien estaba parado ahí con una camisa blanca semiabierta que permitía que se viera algo de su pecho, un jeans negro justado, unos zapatos del mismo color de su pantalón y el pelo algo desordenado.

-Bienvenida, Serena

-¡Eh! Sí, gracias.

-Vamos, tenemos una cena.

-Sí, vamos.

Desde el momento en que se abrió el ascensor, Darien no dejaba de ver a Serena de pies a cabeza y ella había lo mismo mientras caminaban no dejaban de verse y trataban de disimular lo más que podían.

_-Serena está hermosa, no importa que no ande vestido cualquier cosa se le ve bien, quisiera que fuera mía. Pero, no quiero traerla a mi mundo, si le cuento lo más seguro se alejará, sería lo mejor para ella._

-Señor Chiba, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Ah, sí! Dime Darien, no estamos en el trabajo.

-Está bien.

-Tranquila, te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va gustar.

Ambos salen del departamento, caminan hacia un pasillo y hasta que llegan al final abren una puerta. Serena no podía creerlo, se veían las estrellas y a lo lejos se veía la Torre de Tokio totalmente iluminada.

-Bueno, comamos. Nuestra comida se enfría.- Darien señaló una mesa que estaba cerca de un balcón.

-Está hermosa la vista.

-Me alegra que te guste.- Le ayuda a Serena a sentarse.- Este lugar también me gusta, me ayuda a pensar.- Abre una botella de vino, lo sirve en las copas que estaban en la mesa, abrió las bandejas donde estaba la comida y empezó a servirlo en los platos.-Espero que esto también te guste.

-Gracias, Darien.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, tranquilamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna ya que estaban admirando la vista. Cuando terminaron, Darien estaba algo inseguro de decirle su secreto a Serena, pero debía decírselo.

-Serena…

-Sí, Darien.

-…hay algo que quiero decirte, me gustas mucho y no sé si esto te llegue a espantar. Sí lo hace no importa seguimos como estábamos antes.

-Mmm, está bien.- Serena estaba algo asustada, no tenía idea de lo que él le iba a decir, deseaba que no fuera nada grave, por lo menos es un alivio que le dijera que le gustara, ya que ella sentía lo mismo.-También me gustas, Darien. Dime lo que tengas que decirme.

-Bueno, quiero que conozcas mi cuarto de juegos.

_-Seguro es un cuarto de video juegos, jejejejeje no creo que sea algo grave.-_ Serena pensó para sí, Darien la llevó de la mano de vuelta por el mismo pasillo que habían, llegaron hacia una puerta negra, él la abrió y la invitó a entrar.-¡Vaya, qué departamento más lujoso! Se ve qué el ser empresario ha dado sus frutos.

-Sí, mejor no cambiemos de tema. Acompáñame.- Darien le ofrece la mano a Serena, ella la agarra y él la llave a la parte más profunda de su departamento, donde hay una puerta algo misteriosa, él la abre y enciende la luz.-Esto te quería mostrar.

Ambos entran al cuarto y Serena ve látigos, fustas, cadenas, esposas, ataduras para muñecas y diferentes camas. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mas también sintió curiosidad.

-Sí, estás espantada, sólo dímelo.

-No, no estoy espantada simplemente me da curiosidad de saber de todo esto.- Darien se sorprendió por lo que dijo Serena.

-Está bien, te explicaré todo.- Él agarró su mano, salieron de la habitación y la llevó a la sala. Llegaron a la sala, le sirvió 2 copas de vino uno se la dio a Serena y se sentaron en el sillón.-Me gusta el sadomasoquismo, me gusta ser el que domina.

-¿Y nunca te ha gustado ser dominado?

-Una vez lo fui, pero me gustó más dominar. Después, te cuento mi historia, Serena quiero preguntarte algo.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Quieres ser mi sumisa?

-Darien, yo…

-Sí, no quieres no importa. Tal vez sea diferente a las cosas que antes has hecho.

-Es que yo…soy virgen.- Serena se sonrojó.-_Darien debe estar espantado, seguro esperaba alguién que no fuera virgen. Debería irme, antes de que me rechace._

Darien la besó apasionadamente por varios minutos y luego la soltó para recuperar algo de aire.

**Watching every motion**

**In my foolish lover's game**

-¿Por qué sigues virgen?

-Porque no ha llegado la persona indicada a la pudiera entregarle parte de mí.

**On this endless ocean**

**Finally lovers know no shame**

Darien y Serena no pudieron más con sus deseos, siguieron besándose y poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas. Darien la llevó a su habitación y terminaron de despojarse de todo, de pronto se detuvieron por un momento.

-Darien…

-Tranquila, prometo que no te dolerá mucho.

**Turning and returning**

**To some secret place inside**

**Watching in slow motion**

**As you turn around and say**

**Take my breath away**

**Take my breath away**

Siguieron besándose, Darien la empujó a la cama para admirar su desnudez. Al fin las fantasías se hacían completamente realidad, Darien empezó a pasar sus labios por el cuello de Serena y ella empezó a gemir.

**Watching I keep waiting**

**Still anticipating love**

**Never hesitating**

**To become the fated ones**

Luego bajó hacia sus pezones y empezó a lamerlos y más gemía ella, era una simple tortura. Ella sólo deseaba tenerlo dentro de él y él también deseaba adentrarse en ella, él lentamente bajó con sus labios hasta su parte virginal, estaba completamente deseoso de poder probarla.

**Turning and returning**

**To some secret place to hide**

**Watching in slow motion**

**As you turn to me and say**

**My love**

Cuando Darien llegó, Serena gimió con más fuerza y eso hizo que él no aguantara más. Así que con mucho cuidado, puso su miembro erecto dentro de ella y la empezó a embestir incontables veces, era tanto el deseo de poseerse que Serena no se dio cuenta de que su virginal ya le había sido arrebatada.

**Take my breath away**

-Darien…- Serena dijo entre gemidos.

-Serena…- Darien hizo un gemido ahogado.

**Through the hourglass I saw you**

**In time you slipped away**

**When the mirror crashed I called you**

**And turned to hear you say**

**If only for today**

**I am unafraid**

Darien acomodó a Serena en diferentes posiciones, ambos se entregaron a la pasión tal y como si sus cuerpos ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Take my breath away**

**Take my breath away**

Él paró para volver a castigar a Serena comenzó a besar, pasó por su cuello, sus pechos y terminaba en el mismo lugar donde había empezado. Le gustaba escucharla gemir eso hacía que su miembro se pusiera más erecto.

**Watching every motion**

**In this foolish lover's game**

**Haunted by the notion**

**Somewhere there's a love in flames**

Volvió a embestirla una y otra vez y a ponerla en muchas posiciones, pasaron horas de horas entregándose y no les importó nada. Sólo deseaban seguir hasta cansarse, aunque no creían que fuera a pasar.

**Turning and returning**

**To some secret place inside**

**Watching in slow motion**

**As you turn my way and say**

Después de varias horas, uno de ellos se durmió y esa fue Serena. Darien, la miró antes de levantarse de la cama para luego ir a tomar algo de su mini bar.

**Take my breath away**

**My love**

**Take my breath away**

**My love, take my breath away**

**My love**

**You love**

**Take my breath away**

Luego, de un rato Serena despertó y vio que Darien no estaba a su lado, se levantó de la cama y fue a buscarlo a la sala. Cuando lo encontró se le abalanzó encima para besarlo con la misma pasión que él lo hizo con ella, él sólo la alzó para de nuevo llevársela a su habitación y entregarse nuevamente hasta que amaneció.

_**¡Hola, chicos! Espero que la hayan pasado bien en este tiempo de ausencia, lo sé me perdí durante mucho tiempo pero estoy muy feliz, luego les contaré el motivo de mi felicidad. Aquí les traje el siguiente capítulo, cada vez se está poniendo más emocionante, espero seguir poniendo canciones como ésta en algunos capítulos sí quieren saber como se llama es "Take a Breath Away" de Berlin.**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, los seguiré invitando a que entren a mi página de Facebook Serena Chiba Moon, no sean malos, déjenme sus saludos o los que ustedes quieran y también quiero decirles que este capítulo es dedicado al cumpleaños de nuestras más querida Serena Tsukino y de su hija la pequeña dama Rini.**_

_**Gracias a todos lo que ponen este fic en sus favoritos y por sus reviews a Zakura Naiguino, a princessqueen y a alejasmin. Bye, nos leemos hasta la próxima.**_

_**yssareyes48: Te equivocas Serena no le hace caso a Seiya si lees otra vez verás que ella lo que hace es alejársele y Kakyuu lo que hace es separar a Seiya de Serena. Lo que Darien hizo en este capítulo fue tratar de ignorarla, en el otro capítulo te darás cuenta del porqué.**_

_**Alondra Chiva: Jajajajaja, todo anime, película, libro o historia necesita tener intriga si no nadie le daría entusiasmo de ver, leer, etc. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible.**_

_**Miriam Ortiz: Me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que no dejes de leer esta hermosa historia. Espero no te pierdas los demás capítulos.**_

_**Sailorlavi: Me alegra que te guste y bueno estuve algo atrasada con mis demás fictions, ya que mi sobrina estaba de vacaciones, pues usaba la laptop y no me dejaba actualizar.**_


End file.
